Una Vida Normal
by VaipraFallent
Summary: Nos armamos de valor, del armario que hay en el segundo piso, tomamos las escobas, sombrillas, y todo lo que nos sirva para defendernos, matamos toda lógica y bajamos en grupos, primero Milo, Aldebarán y Aiolos, seguidos de Aiolia, Mu y Shaka y al final Dánae, los niños junto a mí y Camus... CAPITULO 9, LA PESADILLA...
1. Chapter 1

*ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO DEJAR ACLARADO QUE LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA NO ME PERTENECEN, SIMPLEMENTE ME DIVIERTO CON ELLOS...

** ESTA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA EN UNA IDEA QUE TUVE CUANDO TENIA 15, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO...

* * *

Que pensarías si un día te levantas y tu vida es lo mas normal del mundo, claro hasta que tienes un encuentro con los chicos mas guapos de la universidad y lo mejor del caso son extranjeros y se parecen mucho a los tan estimados Santos de una de tus series de anime favorita?...

bueno pues eso es lo que le ocurre a Diana, una estudiante de artes...

(bien empecemos...)

* * *

1

\- ¿qué hiciste qué? – fue la primera reacción de Dánae.

\- Si, lo sorprendí con otra tipa, lo único que hice fue tener un poco de dignidad y largarme. Imagínate como me sentí cuando todos en la uní me voltearon a ver, fue realmente humillante, creo que no regresare por un tiempo – cierro con fuerza el libro de filosofía.

\- Ven, se que te va a animar un poco – Dánae me tiende una mano amiga para acompañarme en mi dolor.

Acepte su invitación a la cafetería, solo quería salir y despejarme un poco. Esta mañana ha sido muy estresante. Dánae

Ascálafo, es hija de una familia griega cien por ciento pura, su familia tiene uno de los viñedos más importantes de la

región, ella es la siguiente en el trabajo familiar y es mi mejor amiga en la universidad. Me conoce de hace unos tres o

cuatro años.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería, me pidió que me sentara en una mesa y apartara el lugar. Estaba destrozada por que en la

mañana antes de salir de la clase de medios, me enviaron una fotografía (de hecho toda la escuela la recibió) de mi "

querido prometido" a las afueras del estacionamiento. Estaba con otra haciendo cosas indebidas.

Es que acaso siempre que lo hacíamos ¿pensaba en otra mujer? – quiero aventar el helado por los suelos

Ven vamos a caminar querida – Dánae es muy linda.

Me tomo del brazo y comenzamos a caminar por el plantel, a donde quiera que llegábamos, todo el mundo me señalaba y

se burlaba de mi. No soy la clase de persona popular, pero ahora se pasaron de verdad.

Llegamos a la zona de los filósofos, bajo la sombra de un árbol y nos dejamos caer. Hoy mi mejor amiga trae un lindo

vestido color carmín que su padre le trajo de Francia, luce hermosa. Yo en cambio ando cómoda con mis jeans y una

camisa floja, a menudo me confunden con los biólogos marinos. La miro mucho, por que su vestido hace que sus hermosos

ojos color miel resalten, esa sonrisa encantadora deslumbra a cualquiera.

\- Deja de mirarme así, párese que tienes otras intenciones – dice bromeando

\- ¡Ah! Nena sabes que no bateo por ese lado, pero eso no me impide que te robe

un beso uno de estos días cariño – y le aviento uno de juego – ademas ya estoy libre, no hay hombre que me ate.

\- Seguramente, ¿vas a entrar a teoría de la comunicación? Últimamente no se que mas escusas poner por ti, por lo que escuche puede que ya estés en extraordinarios

\- Lo se, pero tengo que ir a la playa, estoy segura de que por fin podre lograr controlar esto.

\- Me avisas si tengo que llamar a la guardia costera...

\- Sabes que si cariño, sabes que si...

Nos tiramos al pasto y dejamos que la sombra del árbol nos meciera, se que ella esta muy preocupada desde que vivo sola,

pero tengo mas de cuatro años viviendo así. Despumes de diez minutos, la desperté y la deje que entrara a la clase. Yo por

mi parte salí disparada al estacionamiento, le quite la alarma a mi auto (que no recuerdo donde diablos lo estacione) y subí

mi enorme humanidad en el. En cuanto cerré la puerta el teléfono sonó.

» Te juro que no fue verdad... todo es un montaje para tratar de separarnos...

» Seguro que fue una maldita equivocación, tu... desde cuando me pones los malditos cuernos de buey... con eso me lo dices todo, no quiero saber de ti...

Durante el resto del camino las palabras bailaban en mi cerebro. Una cruel danza que sabía que tenia que haber pasado tarde o temprano. Dánae me mando un texto en el cual me pide que regrese a la escuela por ella, iremos a comprar pizza e iremos a la playa que esta a las afueras de la ciudad.

La noche llego muy rápido. Acabo de dejar a mi casi hermana en el rancho que tiene su familia a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de la zona llamada San Antonio. Muchos de los viñedos más famosos están por esa zona. Sus padres me aman, dicen que soy una hija modelo, claro que ellos creen que mis padres están en una larga gira de trabajo y por eso me las he tenido que ver yo sola. La realidad es que mis padres se fueron a vivir lejos y se llevaron a mi hermano menor, no quieren que tengamos contacto de ninguna manera (o eso creen ellos) ya que Andre y yo nos mensaje amos por inbox y por vía msm. Andre es tres años menor que yo. En fin, esa es otra historia.

En cuanto llegue a casa me desplome en el sillón de la sala. Esta casa es muy enorme para que yo viva sola en ella. tiene tres pisos, en el primer piso esta la sala, el comedor y la casina, después esta el pasillo donde lleva a las escaleras y al baño, en el segundo piso esta la sala de juegos, la de tv, dos habitaciones de huéspedes y la de mis padres (que ahora yo duermo en ella) y en el tercer piso hay unas ocho o nueve habitaciones, cada una tiene un pequeño baño incorporado, no en realidad esas ocho o nueve tienen que compartir un solo baño, lo bueno es que estoy sola viviendo aquí. En la parte trasera de la casa está dividida en dos, el lugar con la parrilla (que nunca uso) y un jardín de flores que mi madre dejo a medio comenzar (que nunca tuvo tiempo de arreglarlo) y en la parte delantera hay una enorme reja blanca que lo rodea todo y cubre el hermoso jardín verde de casi media hectárea. En ocasiones he querido rentar esas habitaciones a estudiantes de intercambio, pero luego se me quitan las ganas.

En esta casa pase por muchas cosas, desde buenas hasta las más terribles experiencias que una chica de mi edad soportaría.

\- Me da gusto que llegaras con mucho bien cariño – dice una de mis mejores amigas en la linea

\- Dánae tiene razón, nos es correcto que vallas en carretera ha esta hora y menos con todos los accidentes que están ocurriendo

La voz preocupona que habla, es Themis, otra de las pocas personas que se preocupan por mí. A ella la conozco de mas tiempo casi ocho años.

\- Themis, ya te he dicho que soy buena conductora nocturna, relájense las dos ya – sigo tirada en el sillón rojo de la sala, las luces están apagadas y los perros no dejan de ladrar.

\- Pero sabemos que te sales de control solo que te hagan enojar – sigue diciendo Themis – no recuerdas ese pobre auto que casi sale de la carretera...

\- Si pero quedo en un lugar seguro – la interrumpo de golpe algo molesta por el comentario – también recuerdo que aterrizo cerca de la carretera, no le paso nada

\- Pero ese dia te molestaste demasiado nena, ademas Themis tiene razón, te frustras muy deprisa y no mides las consecuencias de tus actos, sabemos que eres diferente a los demás, y por ese motivo debes de cuidar los pequeños detalles cariño

\- Como sea, ¿entonces a donde irán de vacaciones de semana santa? – pregunto para cambiar de tema

\- ¿estas escuchando esa horrible música de nuevo? – a Themis no le gusta el metal, ni el rock, ni ningun genero parecido

\- Ho déjala hombre, con respecto a tu pregunta, iremos a Grecia por algunas especias y de paso a visitar a yaya –

Dánae casi suspira cada que menciona a su querida abuela Electra

\- ¿Me traerás una foto de ella? – pregunto con ironía ya que a ella la conocí después de que mis padres me dejaran sola. Themis es la única de las dos que sabe la verdadera historia que hay detrás de mí.

\- Nosotros iremos a Canadá, mi madre quiere ir a las cataratas, etc etc.

\- Diana ¡subele a esa canción! – casi me deja sorda Dánae

Las tres nos ponemos a cantar de pies a cabeza, es nuestra canción favorita.

* * *

bueno espero que les haya gustado esto apenas es el prologo (risa maliciosa)


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Saint seiya no me pertenecen...**

* * *

Los días pasaron muy deprisa. Las dos se fueron casi el mismo día, salvo por horas de diferencia. Me he quedado yo sola.

Tomo las llaves del auto, subo mi equipo de fotografía y algo de comer y enciendo el motor. El pequeño pastor alemán esta en el asiento del copiloto, sujeto con su cinturón de seguridad. Comenzamos a andar a las afueras de la ciudad, por el lado norte.

\- Hoy iremos a pasear y tomar fotos milo, se que te divertirás

El cachorro me lanza un lenguetaso en aprobación a mi comentario. Enciendo el estéreo y comienza una canción hermosa "Instan crush". Comienzo a cantarla a todo pulmón y el perro me ayuda con los coros. Apenas son las ocho de la mañana y todo párese tranquilo.

\- Vamos Milo, bájate ya llegamos.

Hoy el campo esta muy verde, se nota que el roció de la mañana aun no ha terminado. Milo esta muy feliz de por fin salir despues de un mes enserrado en la enorme casa.

Me tumbo un poco en el pasto y dejo al perro libre, pero no se aleja mucho sin mi. De mi mochila saco una cámara Canon 50d, la armo y luego saco unas galletas para darcélas al lindo can que me acompaña fielmente.

\- Hoy iremos a donde le gustaba ir a Sasha...

El perro distingue la nota de angustia en mi voz y se hecha a mi lado para comerse la galleta. Me levanto y comenzamos a caminar por el puente de madera que esta casi intacto desde la última vez que bine a este lugar, hace ya casi seis años. Disparo fotos casi cada cinco segundos, cierro los ojos y dejo que el cálido aire me arrulle, en cuanto los cierro los vuelvo a abrir de golpe. En mi cabeza se escucho una frase que decía mucho ella...

_» Cierra los ojos y mira dentro de tu cabeza, escucha como una voz te dice que casi es hora... ¿puedes ver mi rostro? ¿Podrás escuchar mi voz? ¿De que color son los sueños? ¿Existen los sueños?... Solo escucha mi voz y recuerda mi rostro, ¿de que color son los sueños?... _

Seguimos caminando muy deprisa, logramos pasar el puente y luego llegamos a la parte interna del cerro. Cerca de unos pilares greco-romanos que están abandonados desde hace muchas décadas, incluso he llegado a pensar que llevan siglos en este sitio.

Me paro frente a los pilares y le doy otra galleta al perro. Coloco la sabana en el suelo y luego me aviento en ella. Cierro los ojos y pasan muchas imágenes de lo que he vivido desde mi independencia. En el reproductor suena mi canción favorita y se que puedo volar por un segundo. Empiezo a moverme y a seguir tomando fotos desde el angulo que estoy. Todo esto va para los archivos de la expisición de la materia. Mi tema habla del pasado y de como cosas tan simples pueden volverse existenciales, cada detalle va de la mano con la historia que he escrito y ahora tengo que ponerle visuales. Una tarea simple y sencilla, solo me faltan como quinientas fotos mas y ya esta listo.

De la mochila saco una libreta y una pluma, le aviento otra galleta a milo y luego me pongo a escribir...

_» "COSAS EXISTENCIALES..._

_ 1 Cada vez que veo las plantas mecerse con el rítmico movimiento del aire, me recuerda a tí, tratando de hacer que el gato dejara en paz la jaula de tu canario azul cielo._

_ 2 El día esta como cuando llegaste a mi vida. se que te gustaría mucho ver el campo verde y lleno de flores._

_3 Las aves cantan con mucha armonía, los colores de sus plumajes siguen siendo de colores chillantes..."_

Dejo un poco la libreta y me vuelvo para darle agua al perro, luego fotografió los pilares y me tumbo de nuevo para seguir con otros tres o cinco puntos. Esto lo hago para mantenerme cuerda y nos hacer que algo salga volando (literalmente)

_"4. sigo subiendo a la copa de los arbole y bajo los frutos mas maduros. Los lavo con agua del lago..._

_5\. tengo que recordarme que iremos a la nieve uno de estos días, ¡Te lo prometo!_

_6\. Ahora hago que el agua se cristalice, que se evapore y que sea igual de liquida. Otra cosa, puedo hacer que las cosas se muevan sin tocarlas_

_7\. Aun conservo todos tus libros. ¡Ahora pertenecen a mi colección!_

_8\. No puedo dejar de llorar, aveces mis lagrimas parecen ríos que salen de mis ojos y quieren llegar asta la cuenca de un lago para desembarcar y ser libres, pero aun no pueden alcanzar esa libertad, después de tanto tiempo..."_

Después de escribir esto ultimo, cierro mis ojos, aparto el libro y me quedo tirada, sintiendo el viento y escuchando la respiración de mi mascota. Luego me levanto, me quito toda la ropa y me aviento al lago sin pensarlo. Milo me sigue, también se zambulle para refrescarse un poco.

_"Aun te veo en mi cama saltando para que juguemos, esa sonrisa es la que me sorprende y me hace el día..."_

Ni una llamada.

Acabo de entrar a la casa y no he tenido llamadas de ningun tipo. Puede que sea demasiado pronto para pensar que ya me dejaron de nuevo sola. Cierro la puerta y dejo al perro libre por la casa. Llego hasta mi habitacion y cierro la puerta de golpe, aviento la mochila al sillon dorado que esta frente a mi cama, prendo el estereo a todo volumen, abro la puerta que da al baño, dejo que la tina se llene y buelvo a salir.

Dejo que los petalos adornen mi baño, el aroma a manzanilla, abunda por todo el cuarto. En eso oigo que la contestadora suena

_» ¡Hola! En este momento no estoy, deja tu mensaje y prometo tratar de regresar te la llamada en cuanto pueda..._

_»... ¡esta es la última vez que te digo que dejes a mi hijo en paz! No lo busques ni le llames, no queremos saber nada de ti, entiéndelo de una buena vez..._

El mensaje mas claro que me ha dejado mi madre después de haberme dado la espalda durante este tiempo, menuda familia modelo que somos.

Me hundo en la bañera, dejo que el agua cubra cada mínima parte de mi cuerpo. Las burbujas flotan en la tenue luz de las velas y los risos del aroma a manzanilla comienzan a escabullirse delante de mis ojos. Tomo una de las hermosas flores en mi mano y la sostengo durante un segundo, luego todo se vuelve obscuro de golpe y oigo caer la rosa y estrellarse en el suelo.

\- ¿y que te dijo? - su respiración se entrecorta por llegar corriendo y tomar el teléfono para marcarme en cuanto le mande el mensaje

\- ¡me dijo que dejara a su hijo en paz! Osea, ahora ya no tengo el privilegio de llamarla madre. ¿por que se puso así? – parezco gato enjaulado dando vueltas en la sala.

\- Sera que aun tiene resentimiento por lo de... tu sabes – dice desanimada

\- No, esto es desde hace tiempo, mucho antes de que sucediera, creo que desde que nací es así de cortante con migo.

\- ... lo siento cariño, pero creo que esta cruz debes de dejarla por la paz de la tierra... Diana sabes que te apoyo en todo y estaré aquí para ti

\- Lo se cariño, muchas gracias por ese apoyo...

\- ¿por que no le marcaste a Dánae?

\- Por que debe de estar siendo consentida de **_giagiá_**, recuerda que su favorita

\- Es la única hija de su primigenio es obvio que giagiá la quiera de esa manera. Te dejo cariño, mi madre me esta llamando para cenar algo.

\- Comete un gran bague por mi

\- Es Canadá, no Francia, pero lo are

\- Entonces come un gran pato por mí...

\- Soy vegetariana... Ciao ciao! nena, nos escuchamos luego.

Voy a la casina y preparo un poco de café expreso para seguir con mi tarea.

Por un segundo comencé a imaginar cosas en la casa. Muchas cosas me están persiguiendo en este momento como para no darle importancia. Estoy apunto de tirarme de un puente, todas las cosas se juntaron, muchos hechos de mi insignificante vida me azotan en este momento.

Seguro que Themis ya corrió el rumor con Dánae por que ahora es su voz la que escucho en la contestadora con tono autoritario. Yo estoy hecha un ovillo, pero si no le contesto me ira peor cuando regrese así que levanto la bocina y le contesto.

Durante las siguientes tres horas le cuento lo que me ha ocurrido últimamente y lo que pienso hacer con la casa.

\- ¿Segura que eso quieres?

\- Si, si no terminare haciendo alguna _babosada_ aquí sola, eso me permitirá controlarme, esto se esta saliendo de control.

\- Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres hazlo, se que eres lo suficientemente responsable así que...

Cuando colgué, me levante y fui a la casina a prepararme algo de comer y comenzar a diseñar el plan para convertir esta casa en una casa de huéspedes. Me ofrecería en la universidad como casa de huéspedes de estudiantes de intercambio, tengo que hacer cada una de las reglas y los beneficios que obtendría con ello.

Mientras trato de hacer que la crisis pase, traigo del cuarto la libreta y anoto...

_»"10. Recuerdo cuando tenia que dejarte estar en mi habitación, por toda la tarea que tenia por delante, eso hacia que Andru se celara mucho._

_Por lo menos una sonrisa triste se apareció en mi rostro."_

Estoy parada frente a los pilares, el aire sopla muy tenue. En mi memoria esta una escena que me hace llorar de verdad.

_»" 11. Cargarte, tenerte en mis brazos a ti y a Andre, son lo mejor que me paso... un abrazo es lo mejor que puede pasar en este mundo..."_

Así fue como de repente todo comenzó a ponerse muy distinto.

Espese a hacer que el agua del lago que esta por lo menos a unos treinta o cuarenta metros, llegara hasta donde estaba. Cada impacto contra los pilares hizo que los viera ahí. Trataba de borrar cada imagen que aparecía de nuevo hasta que la ultima burbuja de agua impacto, entonces me deje caer presa del pánico y de la angustia.

El aire soplaba muy fuerte en ese momento, como si quisiera arrancar los arboles de sus raíces, entonces fue cuando lo vi con mis propios ojos. No se como explicarlo, solo se que vi muchas sombras atravesar de los pilares, el aire comenzó a calmarse un poco y cuando estuve apunto de hacer que levitaran los pilares, fue como si el mismo viento me tomara del rostro y me detuviera.

Unas manos firmes me tomaron, acariciaron mis mejillas y luego me beso... ¿que fue? Aun trato de descifrarlo. Puesto que después del beso, me desmaye, no supe nada más...

* * *

La tarde comienza a reflejarse por mi ventana. Los últimos rayos del sol se filtran entre las cortinas, la paranoia desaparece poco a poco y vuelvo en si. Estoy recostada en una de las habitaciones del tercer piso, escucho el cantar de las aves, que se despiden de este día. Por mis gestos, mis articulaciones faciales, puedo comprender que fue solo un sueño, puesto que estoy bocarriba, tumbada en la cama con las manos cubriendo mi rostro.

En la ventana frente a mi veo que alguien esta mirándome, luego me incorporo nuevamente para darme cuenta de que no hay nadie. – Oficialmente me declaro demente – en mi interior resuenan las palabras, mas mi memoria es mala, así que termino de despejarme y me levanto.

Los días transcurrieron muy rápido, ni siquiera disfrute las vacaciones como quise, pero que puedo hacer.

Son las cuatro y media de la mañana y me preparo para ir a la uní. Themis llego hace dos días, en cuanto el avión aterrizo en Tijuana, me marco para avisarme de que por fin había llegado, en cambio Dánae llego hace seis horas, así que creo que hoy no vendrá a la escuela. Las conozco de maravilla así que se cuando van a faltar por sueño.

Me siento frente al espejo y termino de arreglarme. Me recojo el cabello en una sencilla trenza, lo sujeto con un listón guinda, me pongo un poco de mascara en las pestañas y pinto mis labios con el suave lápiz color carmín. De repente me vine un **_flashback_** de un sueño que tuve hace mucho tiempo. Un chico de mi edad cuidándome todo el tiempo.

» _Ambrosía... el dulce néctar de los dioses (...) cada que mis labios pronuncian ese exquisito nombre, siento como el sabor a miel los impregna (...) desearía poder probar sus labios alguna vez..._

Cierro la puerta delantera y abro la de la cochera. Tengo que pasar por Themis y Dánae a sus respectivas casas (si, Dánae ya me marco que fuera por ella).

Voy por la carretera con el radio a volumen considerable, Themis no deja de quejarse de lo mal que se la paso en el vuelo de regreso.

\- Entonces me vas a decir como se llama – cambia repentinamente la conversaciónón

\- ¿De que hablas tú ahora? El viaje te daño

\- No te hagas Diana, te conozco de hace ocho años y se cuando alguien te gusta.

\- Esta bien, me cachaste, se llama Andrómeda y es una encantadora chica de ojos verdes que conocí en vacaciones

Por lo menos la hice reír un poco.

\- Ya enserio nena, ¿como se llama? – sale de atrás de mi la voz de cuya dueña es la única que me hace confesar

\- Esta bien, no se su nombre por que casi lo atropello con la bici, pero es un chico encantador y es extranjero...

\- Aja, seguramente.

Durante todo el camino en carretera nos divertimos contando nuestras experiencias en vacaciones. Dánae hace que me estacione y que le pase el volante en lo que yo me voy a los asientos traseros y abro un paquete que me trajo de Grecia.

\- ¿como esta _**giagiá**_? – le pregunto mientras sigo peleando con la envoltura del paquete

\- Si, cuéntanos como esta, hace mucho que no la vemos – me apoya Themis

\- **_giagiá_** esta muy bien de salud, es como un roble, fuerte y difícil de tumbar, les manda muchos saludos chicas, y por cierto me dijo que te advirtiera que vendrá en verano, así que tienes que ir al viñedo cariño

\- De acuerdo... ¿que es esto?

\- Ponteló, no quiero escusas - ordeno riendo

\- ¿Aquí...?

\- Si, no hay nadie que pueda verte, es mas Themis sube los vidrios...

\- Pero esto va con sandalias y traigo botas...

\- Eso es lo de menos, checa el otro paquete que te traje yo

\- Themis... ¡esto es un complot!

Tanto Themis como Dánae se rieron a la vez. Del paquete que Dánae me trajo, hay un hermoso vestido azul de tirantes, un cinturón negro y una pequeña chaqueta negra, todo traído desde grecia. En el otro paquete que temis me dio, hay unas sandalias con plataforma de cinco centímetros color negro que hace juego con el cinturón.

\- Gracias chicas

\- No queríamos que el regreso a clases parecieras a una de esas de oceanologia.

\- Que directas...

Cuando Dánae estaciono el auto, yo entre en pánico por que no tenía ni la menor idea de como usar esto en la uní. Me abrió la puerta y me hizo que bajara, cuando baje toda roja, Themis me acorralo y me soltó el cabello, lo recogió en una semi coleta de caballo suelto y me puso un broche precioso que combinaba con el vestido.

\- Listo cariño, te ves hermosa – ambas dijeron a la vez

Comenzamos a caminar, sabíamos que uno de los mejores amigos de Filiph estaría en el estacionamiento a esta hora, así que tenían que ver que estoy como si nada hubiera pasado y siendo linda. Mientras seguíamos caminando para llegar a tiempo, el viento soplo muy fuerte he hizo que mi cabello volara, me cubrió los ojos y no me di cuenta que venia alguien hasta que chocamos sin remedio...

\- Lo siento mucho – estoy roja del color del vestido – enserio no te vi

\- Descuida, solo que para la próxima trae el cabello sujeto con una liga...

Me quede sin habla cuando por fin le preste atención, un chico de mas o menos mi edad, no veo su rostro por que lo tiene cubierto con un sombrero elegante (de moda) y unas gafas de aviador, usaba una chaqueta de cuero y unos pantalones verde olivo, pero lo que me atrajo a el en realidad fueron sus lindas botas a la pantorrilla color hueso, lo cual deja ver cada pequeño detalle...

\- Diana... ¡tierra a Diana... contesta! Y cierra la boca – dice Dánae cuando entro en mi, y solo veo al apuesto chico alejarse mientras me sonríe

\- ¡dios! Que estúpida me vi...

\- Cariño, no lo hiciste tan mal, solo que si no te hubieras quedado en babilonia, posiblemente le pudieras haber sacado algo de información.

\- ¡Gracias Themis!... - agrego sarcásticamente

\- Pero algo es seguro, ese chico es de intercambio

\- ¿Como lo sabes?

\- Por que es español...

La incógnita surgió de inmediato, seria una casualidad que me topara con el, no lo se pero eso no es lo único, vemos que se va con un grupo de cinco, tal vez seis mas. Nosotras seguimos nuestro paso sin halar del tema en eso llegamos a dejar a Themis a su clase de cálculos y nosotras nos fuimos a la sala de medios.

\- Que suerte tuviste de haberte prestado voluntaria para los extranjeros – Danae carga una carpeta en las manos

\- Seguro, aun dudo por que fue en un momento de debilidad – tomo un poco de cafe

\- Oye, y si el chico guapo va a parar a tu casa

\- Si claro, como si eso fuera posible, pero algo que si mire con mucho detalle fueron sus botas color hueso

\- Algo típico en todo extranjero – dice con tono divertido.

Llegamos al edificio de comunicaciones, subimos las escaleras y llegamos al salon 106, nos sentamos juntas como siempre y seguiamos hablando mientras que ignoraba a todo el mundo.

\- ¿Y ya tienes el reglamento listo?

\- Si, solo me falta hacer los últimos detalles y las entrevistas de los posibles chicos

\- ¿entrevistas?

\- Si, es un requisito que pide la universidad, aparte de que es por renta y eso me vendría bien para abrir la cafetería de mis sueños

\- Y ¿no me vas a invitar a mí?

\- Tu estarás en Francia concursando en eventos de vinatería y trayendo el primer lugar a presumir a mi cafetería.

\- Claro nena. ¿iras al grupo de teatro hoy?

\- Si, tengo audiciones para una obra

\- ¿Tu audicionaras?

\- Si, te dije que ahora si quiero divertirme en escena

\- ¿y tu pánico?

\- Lo supere.

* * *

La clase se lleno rápidamente, el alboroto y los saludos después de vacaciones son lo mas común hasta que entra el profesor de la materia, un hombre bajito y de complexión hinchada, calvo, cualquiera diría que es un gnomo. Entra y pide orden, muchos empiezan a burlarse por que tiene marcada la linea de los anteojos, y ese traje verde esparrago le va tan bien, que párese que alguien le vomito en sima. Otros simplemente guardan silencio.

\- ¡Buenos días señores...!

Su voz chillona párese como la de los claxon de auto, aturde. Toma el plumón y comienza a escribir en la pizarra el numero de la pagina y la lección de hoy, voltea a la puerta y deja el plumón en el escritorio, sale y cierra la puerta detrás de el.

Danae me voltea a ver y luego empiezan las intrigas.

\- ¿puedes escuchar algo?

-El hecho de que mueva cosas, no significa que también lea mentes.

Todo el salón esta en intriga máxima.

Se abre nuevamente la puerta y entra el profesor Legonny (lo se es de chiste) y detrás de el tres chicos nuevos. Los pone frente a toda la clase y dice con voz chillona

\- Como saben, tres de sus compañeros de clase se fueron a diferentes partes del mundo en intercambio – se gira a los desconocidos – quiero que digan su nombre y su nacionalidad.

Las chicas están muy atentas por la vista europea en su mayoría. En cambio yo observo mi cuaderno sin prestarle atención a nada.

\- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Aldeabarn y soy de Brasil

\- Soy Aiolia Titono, soy de Athenas, Grecia

Por algún motivo no escuche el nombre del tercer chico, su voz me paresia familiar, solo que ahora no trae ni gafas, ni sombrero, su cabello es punteado, le sobrepasa de las orejas, sus ojos son de color verde y su piel es aceitunada. Danae tiene que pegarme un codazo para que reaccione. Después se sentaron junto a mí, al final de la clase.

La clase paso muy deprisa, Danae no dejaba de platicar en griego con el chico nuevo, yo no entendía mucho por que me esforzaba en ignorar el hecho de que me miraban mucho. Como no queriendo comencé a jugar con el lápiz y luego tuve que sacar el cuaderno.

_**»"12. Una mirada dice mas que mil palabras... entonces ya me quede muda**_

¡Gracias a dios que la clase termino! Danae se despidió de sus nuevos amigos y yo la espere recargada en la pared de afuera. Estaba con esa sonrisa de chica coqueta.

\- ¿y que te decían? – mi voz es medio seca

\- ¿esta celosa?

\- Claro que no tonta, ya enserio no entendí ni una palabra

\- Hablas con migo en griego

\- Si pero solo cuando tengo interés de hablar, ellos me distraen.

\- Comenzamos a bajar las escaleras para ir a la siguiente clase, ella iría a la sala de medios con otro grupo y yo a teatro.

\- ¿Entonces iras a audicionar?

\- Si, van a hacer una obra en la cual funden como tres o cuatro leyendas griegas, asi que espero quedar en el reparto de cualquier escena...

\- Te deseo suerte nena

\- Gracias Danae, ¿tu estarás en la sala de medios?

\- Si, tengo que empezar a arreglar las cosas para el trabajo final del semestre, nos vemos nena.

\- Bye baby!

Comencé a caminar deprisa, no quería llegar tarde al taller de teatro. Todas nosotras tenemos talleres diferentes, Dana va al taller de música, Themis va al de danza y yo a teatro y artes plásticas. pesar de eso, siempre estamos juntas por que las tres se alludan mucho, asi que apenas escojeran las leyendas, Danae es buena con la musica griega asi que de seguro la asignaran a ella y thamis tiene buenos pasos, posiblemente sea de las encargadas de las coreografías. Paso por el área de Filosofía y saludo a algunos amigos que me presentan recién llegados.

\- ¡hey vaipra! – oliver Swans se me acerca, es americano, pero tiene ya cinco años viviendo aquí y estudia todo el tiempo.

\- ¡hey olly! ¿que tal amigo? – extiendo mi mano y lo saludo con un gran abrazo

\- Ven quiero presentarte a los nuevos, supiste que Ox y Roxy fueron de intercambio a Asia

\- ¡enserio! Escuche algo por el estilo pero no supe quien era, eso es genial – pongo una mano detrás de la oreja, comienzo a sentirme nerviosa

-Si, bueno ellos dos son los "susutitutos" de los chicos por los siguientes tres semestres. Cariño te presento a Mu y a Shaka, son los nuevos – se me acerca un poco y me dice casi en susurro - les haremos la novatada en la playa ¿quieres venir?

\- Me gustaría baby, pero tengo que prepararme para lo que venga, quiza si valla un rato, bueno me marcho si no las audiciones serán sin mi, mucho gusto chicos

\- Tratalos bien cariño

\- Se, como sea Olly, nos vemos


	3. Chapter 3

**ACLARANDO... SAINT SEIYA ES DEL SEÑOR KURUMADA**

* * *

Bueno, esta es la tercer parte de esta disparatada historia, espero que sean de su agrado.

* * *

La mañana empezó a transcurrir muy deprisa, llegue con cinco segundos de ventaja (traducción llegue a cinco segundos de que me serraran la puerta en la cara) todos los compañeros están en circulo, la maestra Gloria esta en medio (como siempre) y nos pide que nos incorporemos en nuestros lugares y nos tomemos de las manos para sacar las malas vibras de nosotros y dejar que el escenario sea el santuario que necesitamos todos.

_\- Bien mis actores, reúnanse y siéntanse como en casa, hoy improvisaremos un monologo de lo que hicieron en vacaciones – los abucheos y las bromas comenzaron – lo se, lo se, pero sera interesante que nos cuenten lo que hicieron en estas semanas pasadas, ¿me imagino que algunos viajaron? Vallan y tomen asiento en las butacas, los llamare de uno por uno._

Nos soltamos de las manos y nos dirigimos a las butacas, me senté en la tercer fila, segundo asiento de derecha a izquierda como siempre y luego se sentó Erick Melendres, es un estudiante de la facultad de idiomas, domina seis idiomas y es todo un poliglota (nerd), usa lentes y tiene el cabello corto (casi a rapa) de punta, desde segundo semestre quiere con migo (o eso es lo que rumorearan), yo solo le sonrió y listo.

Antes de comenzar con todo, la profe gloria nos pide un poco de nuestra atención para hacer un anuncio importante.

_\- Bueno, como saben, muchos de los estudiantes de intercambio partieron al inicio de las vacaciones y estan en diferentes paises, segun nuestro programa de intercabio, bueno pues me alegro de informarles que hay algunos chicos de intercambio que entraran a nuestro grupo de teatro._

_\- A ver como nos entendemos – dice erick tratando de sacarme platica – solo me limitare a sonreír._

_\- Entonces al momento de presentar su monologo, dirán su edad y su nombre, así todos nos integraremos al grupo. Joven eric, como veo que tiene una platica muy amena, usted sera el primero en pasar al escenario..._

No pude evitar soltar una risita. Erick subió al escenario, mientras presumía sus vacaciones en suiza, alguien se sentó detrás de mi, tres chicos que jamas había visto antes, creo que son los chicos de intercambio.

_\- ¡Hola! – uno me saluda con voz muy ronca_  
_\- ¡que tal! – lo trato de ignorar_

Como los asientos están desocupados (ya que a erick lo cambiaron de butaca) los nuevos se sientan a un lado de mi, trato de ignorarlos y no prestarles atención, pero cuando es el turno de uno de ellos, me gano la curiosidad, dejo la libreta y pongo atención para ver quien es.

_\- ¡buenas tardes! Me llamo Afrodita Bernhardsson, soy de procedencia sueca, estudio diseño y me gusta el arte en general, sobre todo la escritura y el teatro, durante este receso vacacional, estuve tratando de..._

Afrodita, una tijeriadita no seria nada mala, veamos, es estudiante de interiores, le gusta el teatro, es de Suecia y tiene un corte extraño, aunque es rubio natural, no como filip, que según el es pelirrojo español (no me hagas reír), en fin se ve que tiene unos veintitrés o veinticuatro. Es alto y tiene todo el estilo de la influencia europea en todo su esplendor...

Cuando deje de tijeretear, me di cuenta que bajo del escenario y me miraba mucho, lo ignore, en realidad no, me tiene intrigada, es como si lo hubiera visto antes, en algún lugar. La profe gloria llamo a Katherin Ojeda, su estudiante favorita, cuando subió al escenario, me fulmino por que estaba con los tres chicos nuevos que no les había prestado atención hasta este momento.

_\- Bueno, como muchos me conocen, diré que me dicen "Katty", soy del puerto y mi familia es dueña del restauran "Chicago", soy estudiante de la carrera de medicina, en..._

Su voz es tan estresante, mas que del profesor Legony, digamos que es la típica princensita de papá que puede todo y paga para que no la reprueben, en realidad no dejaría mi vida en sus manos, espero que no este pensando en voz alta por que me mira con esos ojos de canica, esta demente. Después del monologó de casi diez minutos, la profesora se apiado de nosotros y paso al siguiente, en este caso fue a Shaka, el amigo de Olly.

\- Me llamo Shaka Bhattacharya... nací en la india, pero vivo en grecia, estoy estudiando actualmente la carrera de diseño gráfico...

Shaka, tiene el cabello largo, sujeto por un listón amarillo, sus ojos son azules, trae puesto una chaqueta gris con una bufanda y usa unos jeans asules, es casi de la altura de afrodita, tiende a cerrar mucho los ojos cuando habla, no puedo negar que es lindo, se ve que es muy reservado y que conoce a Afrodita de hace mucho tiempo. Segun dijo que esta en diseño grafico... ¿entonces por que no lo mier en la clase de legony?

Cuando baja, me lo topo en los escalones por que ahora es mi turno de hablar, con lo mucho que me emociona. Me mira apenado, yo le sonrio y subo los escalones.

\- Bien cariño, en cuanto estés lista puedes empezar – dice la profesora  
\- Claro.

Cierro mis ojos por un momento, en la chaqueta traigo el reproductor de música y escojo una lista para inspirarme. Me senté en el sillón dorado con detalles en un rojo chillante, cruce mis piernas, acomode el vestido de tal manera para no enseñar nada y comencé mi presentación, como es de costumbre, "Kathy" salto de su asiento haciendo objeción de mi comportamiento.

\- Es una improvisación, recuerda, ella tiene que improvisar.

Le cerró la boca por un buen rato. Lista para comenzar, voltee a verme las uñas y empezar a hablar.

\- Savez lo dificil que es tener un dia normal en este lugar. Veraz, si me dejas contarte lo divertido he insolito que es mi vida y mas en estas vacaciones – me ciento normal y tomo mis rodillas – comencemos con algo sencillo y fácil de procesar (me quito la chaqueta de libáis), me llamo Diana, pero mis amigos me dicen Vaipra, es solo por formalidad, ya savez. Tengo viviendo( ...) lo unico emocionante fue cuando me tope con ese sexy turista (...) ¡gracias a todos!  
Me pare del sillon y todos se subieron al esenario, ahora tenemos que hacer parejas.

* * *

La clase de teatro termino con un simple - ¡Suerte con las audiciones de esta tarde!  
Estando ahora en la clase de diseño, no pongo mucha atencion por que sigo pensando en los nuevos de la clase de teatro. Lo curioso es que tambien hay chicos nuevos en esta clase. Creo que esto es una especie de invasión.  
Son más de las nueve de la noche. Por fin estoy apunto de irme a mi casa. Hoy me puse a ensayar un poco después de mis deberes para ir a las audiciones que para mí, fueron un fiasco.  
Subo a mi auto, arranco el motor y lo pongo en marcha. No quiero saber nada de nadie, ni una llamada. Solo quiero llegar a darme un baño, quiza a comer una fruta y luego a dormir.

Para cuando llego, milo me espera pasientemente en la puerta, listo para saltarme y resivirme con un gran lenguetazo.  
Cuando por fin me lo bajo de ensima, tengo la sensacion de que hay algo en el buzon, asi que me dirijo y de el saco un paquete de cartas. Las hecho en la mochila, abro la puerta y dejo que milo entre. Se hecha en el pequeño cojin que esta cerca de la chimenea.  
Veamos ¿que es lo que mandaron ahora? – digo sin esperar respuesta – basura, basura, mas basura... carta de la Tía Rossette – la aparto para luego leerla - mas basura, carta de la universidad – otra que aparto – basura, espera... esto es – la carta de mi madre me sorprende mucho – ahora que se cree.  
Cuando me desago de la basura, incluyo la carta de ella. No tengo ganas de saber nada de ella o de mi padre que tampoco se nada de el, tras el divorcio, cada quien se fue por su camino y no he sabido nada de ninguno desde hace cuatro o cinco años, ya ni se.  
Abro impasiente la carta de la universidad, la cual me habisa de que mañana sabado, tendre la visita de unos de intercambio para ofrecer mi casa, como casa de renta para ellos. Lo bueno es que hay bastantes habitaciones y en los ultimos dias he estado terminando las otras cuatro afuera de mi casa, asi que da un total de unas catorce más las otras tres que estaran arriba de la construccion.

Cuando abro la carta de mi querida Rossette, me manda las fotos que tomamos hace unos dias, cuando vino a visitarme. Es la unica miembro de esta estupida familia que si me entiende, quiza sea por que a ella tambien la desterraron de esta muchedumbre, solo por que se fue a Italia y se caso con un buen hombre que la cuida y ama. Me canse de estar sentada y me recoste boca abajo para seguir leyendo la carta.

Ella me cuenta de que estan apunto de ir a francia ella y su esposo Angelo – es un buen hombre, se dedica a los vinos y al cultivo de tierra – tienen que ir al festival de vinos mas grande de Francia, donde los vinos mas selectos entran al concurso. Esta emocionada. Y no es por menos, las cosechas de Angelo son de muy buena calidad en Italia, por lo cual su casa tiene por lo menos quince premios a lo largo de todo el pais, mas aparte el titulo de mejor casa vinicola, segun un famoso diario de aya.  
En ella me cuenta de que los niños lo dejaron en casa de la madre de Angelo, pues tienen menos de la edad reglamentaria para estar en estos eventos.

"_Rossette piensa mucho en ti cariño, ya quiere que sea verano para que vengas a visitarnos. Rem quiere llevarte al museo de Arte, sabe que estaras encantada de ir con el. Angelo te manda muchos saludos y te desea suerte en tu estelar, se que para cuando llegue esta carta, apenas llegaras de las audiciones, solo confia y veras. Cariño cuidate y nos veremos muy pronto, prometo que tu vida tendra el sentido que tu deseas, solo espera he ignora todo lo demas"_

Ella sabe como animarme.

Me quede dormida en el sillon y sujetando la carta de Rossette, milo esta a mi lado, como un buen cachorro, cuidandome entusiasta hasta en mis sueños. Sueños en los cuales hay tres niños de la misma edad. Son mis primos Rem y Rossette y una niña mas, la veo solo de espaldas, pero esos rizitos inconfundibles, se que los he visto antes, en algun lugar, lo se por que cuando presto atencion, trae puesto el vestido color violeta que le compre por su cuarto cumpleaños, es mi querida Sasha...  
Cuando reacciono, estoy envuelta en llanto, el telefono suena y es Danae, que me recuerda que hoy tengo que quedarme en casa para hacer la entrevista a los seleccionados de la universidad.

Resignada y adolorida, me levanto para comenzar ha hacer el aseo, lo primero que hago es ir al refrigerador y sacar algo que comer. Anoche por lo cansada que llegue, despues me fui a la regadera y luego a limpiar cada desastre que hay en la casa.

Por lo general soy muy ordenada, solo que hoy he estado algo impasiente y distraida. Sera muy bueno tener mas compañia en esta casa, lo unico que pido es que no sean amargados ni sean desmadrosos.  
Ya metida en el drama, me sente bajo la sombra del gran roble, pasiente a que se hagan las doce del dia. Active la pequeña fuente que hay en el jardin delantero. El sonido del agua cayendo me relaja demaciado.  
Leí el libreto que me dio anoche la profe gloria, un pequeño monologo de veinte minutos que tengo que ensayar para el miércoles. Danae me ayudara a ensayarlo. Ahora si se empiesa a sentir la ausencia de Themis. Esta arreglando su documentación para irse de intercambio a Holanda, sin duda una oportunidad única en la vida.  
Automáticamente me levanto al escuchar el timbre me dirijo al enorme portón negro y abro pacientemente.


	4. Chapter 4

Buenas tardes y espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.

* **ADVERTENCIA... hay algunas palabras en italiano, **

* Saint siya no me pertenece...

* * *

Los rayos del sol se cuelan por la ventanilla del avión que se dirige a Florencia, Italia. Estoy acompañada de un hombre que según dice, mandaron por mi para poder leer el testamento de Rosset y Angelo.

Resulto ser que el día en que recibí la carta de mi "madre" era por que paso algo en la carretera para entrar a Florencia, el carro de ellos sufrió un percance y ambos quedaron prensados en el interior de este. Angelo falleció al instante, Rosette no tuvo tanta suerte, fue una difícil semana de agonía y lucha, asta que su cuerpo no resisto mas y falleció dejando a los dos niños solos.

Apenas me entere ayer, así que tengo falta justificada en la escuela por el resto de la semana. Lo mejor fue que deje mi casa con seis extraños de la universidad al cuidado de milo. Danae prometió ir de vez en cuando a dar un vistazo para dejar comida al cachorro y checar que la casa sigue en pie y completa.

No se como veré a mis pequeños primos a los ojos, ni como estará la madre de Angelo. Me imagino que ella se quedara con la custodia de los niños. Saco la pequeña libreta de mi bolsa y anoto.

_13\. ¿por que? ¿por que tuvo que marcharse ella también? No entiendo como es que todos los que amo tienen que dejarme sin despedirse, eso no es justo, saber que tengo que afrontar un nuevo rostro que me dice adiós... no quiero destrozarme enfrente de Rosette, y ni pensar en Rem, ¡god, el pobre apenas tiene cinco años no es posible que los ayas dejado solos Ross!_

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, tuve que salir corriendo al baño y vomitar todo lo que tenia en el estomago, casi me da un infarto por que sufro de VÉRTIGO, no se como conseguí la fuerza necesaria para poder subirme a ese avión.

Florencia es un lugar muy hermoso, solo lo he visto en las postales que Ross me traía cada que iba a visitarme a la casa.

Cuando llegamos al viñedo, mucha gente estaba reunida, familiares muy lejanos y casi toda la familia de Angelo. La madre de este se me aserco y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

\- Lo lamento mucho señora, mi más sentido pésame Sophia – me acerco y tomo de las manos a la madre de Angelo – ¿como están los niños?  
\- Cosa posso dire? Sono strappati caro!Están en su habitación, la pequeña Rosset esta dormida, el que me preocupa es Rem, no quiere salir de su cuarto.

\- Le párese mal si voy a ver como esta Rem  
\- me parece que sea muy buena idea, el pequeño quería verte desde hace algún tiempo querida...

El hermano de angelo me guió hasta la habitación de Rem, quien esta debajo de sus cobijas sin ver a nadie. Una habitación muy grande para un pequeño de su edad, su cabello obscuro cubre todo su rostro. Nos quedamos solos, el pequeño tiene puesto su traje y una corbata. Me acerque con cautela y me senté al pie de su cama, puse mi mano en su espalda y me recargue para abrazarlo.

\- Lo lamento mucho Rem, ¿te encuentras bien? – lo sé, la pregunta era algo estúpida para como se sentía el pequeño.  
\- Diana...Mi manca la mia mamma! Perché non riesco a vedere di più?

Sus ojos azul-gris estallaron en llanto al verme, se volcó y me abrazo con fuerza. Su sonrisa esta bacía, no es el mismo niño que fue a visitarme hace tres semanas a mi casa. No son los mismos ojos azules que brillaban por el asombro de estar cerca del mar, mis primos están destrozados, y admitiéndolo también, yo..

Hay muchas personas en el estudio, esperando a que lean el testamento de ambos. Siendo yo la persona más directa a Ross, me piden que preste atención con su testamento.

Un hombre de mediana edad abre el sobre donde estaba depositado el documento, saca un sobre de su interior y me lo da.

\- _Hago entrega a la señorita Diana Urias, de una carta en donde dejo detalladamente especificado que mis hijos y ella son mis unicos herederos universales. Y en donde tiene que darle a los niños su parte correspondiente cuando cumplan la mayoria de edad. Dentro de su contenido tiene también una carta personal, antes de partir a Francia el dejo agregado._  
_\- Gracias – abrí la carta y reconocí su perfecta escritura._  
_\- Ahora pasaremos a leer el testamento del Sr. Angelo Salvatore._

En resumen ambos testamentos llegaron a la conclusión de una sola cosa... ¡seré la tutora oficial de estos niños!

Cosa que a los familiares de Angelo (menos la madre de este) llegaron a un desacuerdo, pero había una carta y así lo especificaba.

Cuando por fin terminaron de leer el testamento, Sophia se ofreció en llevarme hasta el cementerio familiar y despedirme de Ross para siempre.

A pesar de estar tan lejos de mi hogar, el viento sopla igual de fuerte. Estar frente a la fría lapida con forma de ángel y con la inscripción Rosset Iñiguez, me recordó a ese momento tan fuerte y frió de mi vida, donde la depositamos a ella siendo solo una bebe.

_\- Sabes, a mi hijo le encantaba tenerte como su familiar, aunque sea políticamente hablando, eras parte de nuestra familia. Dispiace tanto!_  
_\- Gracias Sophia. Entonces usted sabía que tengo que llevarme a los niños de aquí._  
_\- Mio caro!Aunque no lo creas también tengo mis dudas pequeña, pero Angelo confiaba mucho en ti, algo que dice en la carta que ambos me dejaron a mi dice una frase muy curiosa en todos los sentidos_

_\- Y que dice esa frase_  
_\- "Un angelo sa quando un altro angelo, ed entrambi devono proteggersi a vicenda"__aun sigo tratando de encontrar el sentido a esta frase tan curiosa, pero mientras que lo hago me gustaría que estos nietos míos estén bajo tu cuidado. Honey! non c'è dubbio su tutto il tuo zia dice in queste ultime parole, essi avvertivano capire tutto ..._

* * *

_\- Por fin termine el trabajo..._

El reloj marca el tiempo pesadamente. En la sala hay reunion de griegos, paso por el pasillo sin prestarles atención. Entro a la cosina y lo veo tirado en el suelo de la puerta, esperando que alguien le abra y pueda salir a corretear pequeñas aves.

_\- Ven milo, sal un rato_.

El pequeño pastor me voltea a ver con cara de agradecimiento, agita su cola en movimientos irregulares y luego sale disparado como una flecha a la caza. Cierro la puerta y me acerco a la alacena para sacar algo para preparar. Cojo una taza y me sirvo algo de chocolate con malvaviscos. Tengo que regresar al estudio para terminar la lo que falta, lo bueno que hoy es sábado y tengo todo el fin de semana para hacerla, sin embargo son trabajos extra que me asignaron por las faltas que tuve sin justificar.

Regreso a la biblioteca, en mis manos llevo la taza de chocolate y una bolsa de galletas. En mi camino paso por la sala de tv, Aiolia esta jugando con el Xbox 360 que compre hace unos días con el primer mes de renta que todos los muchachos me dieron. Tiene puesto el juego de saint seiya (mi favorito).

_\- ¡demonios Shaka! Deja de hacer trampa – el niño mimado comienza a perder los estribos._  
_\- ¿otra vez el mismo juego? – me acerco para fastidiarlo un poco – no se supone que debes de hacer tus deberes, falta menos de un mes para salir de vacaciones y tu vas muy mal Aiolia Titono y estas apunto de tronar historia..._  
_\- Diana, no seré el único que estará en recuperación este verano - su vos comienza a retarme como siempre_  
_\- Perfecto te lo búscate – dejo la taza y el paquete en el mueble – shaka me prestas ese control es hora de hacerlo pagar todas y cada una..._  
_\- Muñeca no te desquites con el pobre niño mimado – la vos sexy de Afrodita sale detrás de mi._  
_\- ¿y a quien usaras nena? – Aiolia me reta_  
_\- Pues a ti no, eres pésimamente poderoso - comienzo a seleccionar con cuidado cada jugada – tu seras el elegido..._  
_\- Hay no ¿por que la dejaron jugar otra vez? – Danae se sienta en el sillón y saca las palomitas – esto ya se convirtió en una reta..._  
_\- ¿Saga? ¿Vas a utilizar a Saga?_  
_\- Aiolia ve cediéndole el control a otro, créeme cuando te digo que es su mejor elección cariño._

Mu quien estaba tomando un baño, por fin se acerca con nosotros y Adebaran salio a la cocina a traer mas palomitas, lo bueno que esta casa es espaciosa. Danae puso el cronometro para ver que tan rápido humillo a Aiolia en su propio juego.

_\- ¿ahora de que me perdí? – dice Mu__  
__\- El nene la hizo enojar y le va a dar una paliza con el videojuego, ya selecciono a Saga, esto va a ser mas rápido de lo que pensé, y si ella le gana, los demás van a querer jugar también y ya no hizo la tarea.__  
__\- Algo infantil para ella - dice Mu que se coloca a un lado de Dana__  
__\- Créeme que cuando la conozcas te caerá muy bien, Diana es algo difícil de tratar al principio, es muy cerrada y se protege con muchas capas, pero una vez que te deja entrar ya no puedes salir por mas que quieras.__.._

Mientas que ellos siguen platicando yo estoy dándole la paliza de su vida a Aiolia, 45¨ bastaron para dejar fuera de combate a Aiolia con un simple "Satan Imperial" todos se quedaron atónitos ante la facilidad que lo deje fuera de combate.

_\- ¡No es justo! Hiciste trampa..._  
_\- Claro que no, tú te descuidaste y yo aproveche eso..._  
_\- Espera Aiolia, es mi turno – sale en su defensa Aldebaran_  
_\- ¿enserio?_  
_\- Te lo dije Mu, todos quieren jugar ahora (y eso que estuvo jugando solamente)_  
_\- Entonces esto va para largo._  
_\- ¡20¨ tardo con aldebaran!_

Por lo menos otros tres se acercaron a jugar un rato, Danae platica muy a gusto con los perdedores, digo los otros.

Después de que los conocimos en la escuela, nos dimos cuenta de que son los mismos chicos que los de _saint seiya_, una cosa muy curiosa por que jamas me había dado cuenta de ello hasta que danae me dijo. Shura (el sexy español) se acerca para jugar un rato también, hasta ahorita nadie me ha descoronado y quiere probar con un poco de suerte.

_\- Señorita, primero que nada me disculpo por la paliza que le daré - es realmente un galán_  
_\- Shura, veamos que puedes hacer chico sexy..._

La tarde se esta poniendo muy suave, danae metió de nuevo a milo y este esta echado en su sillón mientras que aldebaran le rasca la oreja.

_\- ¿por que se llama milo? – aiolia se aserca y le da una galleta de hueso_  
_\- Siempre me ha gustado ese nombre para los animales_.

Danae se enfado y le pidio el control a Shaka, este le cedio el lugar y ella empiesa a escoger a su personaje.

_-¿kanon?_  
_\- Solo puedes vencerla con su igual – dice ella sonriendo le a Aiolia_

Fue una pelea muy reñida, hasta que ambas nos atacamos con la explosión de galaxias y me termino venciendo en mi propio juego.

* * *

De camino a la ciudad, me detuve un poco en el muelle. Cerré el carro y coloque las llaves en mi bolsa izquierda del pantalón.

Me senté en la banca y comencé a observar en silencio el atardecer, mientras que los recuerdos de Rosset y de Sasha me invaden en coro, una seguida de la otra. Una nueva cosa ocupa mi atención, son los pequeños de Ross, la pequeña Rosset y Rem, ambos tan pequeños que quiero protegerlos para siempre y mas con las ultimas palabras que dijo Angelo - "un angel cuida a otro ángel" – esto me sigue fastidiando un buen rato hasta que empiezo a estornudar saco la libreta y anoto en ella...

_14\. recuerda me traer siempre una chaqueta en el auto, ahora creo que me resfriare y en verano no es muy favorable..._

Después de eso algo atrajo mi atención, the frist star aparece en el firmamento, cierro los ojos y pido el deseo de siempre...

**_Tres semanas después..._**

Las luces de mi habitación están apagadas, infinidad de colores se asoman en pequeños destellos de estrellas, milo esta en su almuadon a los pies de mi cama, yo estoy frente a la computadora diseñando la nueva invitacion para el estreno de la obra en la que estoy ensayando.

Por lo menos llevo editando la alrededor de tres semanas, los ojos los tengo hinchados, pues casi no duermo, y en esa noche en especial, tengo muchas pesadillas.

Los niños están cerca de llegar a mi lado, tengo que admitirlo, estoy mas nerviosa que de costumbre.

Andre me escribió una carta por e-mail hace tres días, dijo que vendría una semana a visitarme, claro sin decirle nada a mis padres, con eso del divorcio y de la menopausia que ambos están sufriendo a la vez, es muy difícil poder hacerlos entender, mas bien a mi madre, ella si que es testaruda, por lo menos mi papa ya me dirige la palabra un poco.

En cuanto a lo de mis inquilinos, paso mucho tiempo en la universidad con ellos, ahora que empieza el verano, saldrán a buscar trabajo para poder pagar la renta.

Shaka es un chico algo misterioso, según Aiolia, es muy devoto a su religión (budista) y por eso casi no le gusta estar cerca de mi o de cualquier mujer, Aiolia es distraído, agradable, un amor y es muy detallista con migo (a de querer algo), Aldebaran se encarga de la cocina, amenos lo dejamos practicar algunas recetas para su clase de gastronómica, Shura es algo fuera de lo común, no se como describirlo, bueno si es todo un príncipe azul, esta en la clase de administración con Danae, forman una buena pareja de equipo (aclaro) Afrodita me ayuda con la remodelasion de la casa, se le da muy bien esto del diseño de interiores (lo quiero para el estudio) es algo irreverente pero adorable, tienes que encontrarle el lado primero, creo que es el que se convirtió en mi mejor amigo mas rápido que nadie. Mu, el tranquilo Mu, a diferencia de todos los demás, el es que esta al corriente del alquiler, aparte de estudiar administración, le gusta mucho el budismo, estudia yoga (y me da clases) es un chico modelo junto con Shura y Afrodita, bueno también esta Shaka en la lista.

Me levanto del asiento, abro la puerta sin despertar a nadie por que son las dos y media de la madrugada, me cubro con una capucha y bajo a la sala, una vez ahí estoy frente a la puerta que da al patio trasero (una parte que da directo a la playa), cierro la puerta con mucho cuidado y empiezo a caminar un buen rato, hasta que me dejo caer en la cálida arena de la playa.

La luna párese entenderme a la perfección, se asoma sobre el inmenso y basto océano. Dentro de la casa se prenden las luces de la sala, la puerta se abre y milo sale corriendo como un bólido hasta donde estoy.

_\- ¿Otra vez no puedes dormir? - una voz conocida se encuentra detrás de mi_  
_\- Si, bueno, es que estaba haciendo un trabajo y sufrí un bloqueo, Salí un poco para inspirarme con el ruido del mar – volteo a donde esta el – ¿que haces ahí parado?_  
_\- Pensé que te incomodaba el que estuviera aquí_  
_\- Claro que no, de hecho yo pensé que te incomodaba a ti, bueno por eso de tu religión... espero no haberte ofendido_  
_\- Para nada, sabes tienes razón con eso de que el oleaje te arrulla, no lo creí hasta hace casi un mes desde que me mude aquí._  
_\- Espera a practicar surf, es el deporte estatal_  
_\- ¿enserio?_  
_\- Bueno en realidad el deporte estatal es el automovilismo, deja que lleguemos a junio y los llevare a la carrera, se que les gustara. Shaka ¿que es lo que estas estudiando?_  
_\- Diseñador gráfico, me agrada mucho, creo que es la forma de canalizare y hacer algo productivo. _

Dentro de la casa hay otros que también sufren de insomnio y bajan a prepararse algo de beber.

En la cocina están Afrodita, Mu y Aiolia.

_\- Míralo, creí que era alérgico a ella – afrodita sonríe picaramente_  
_\- Si me párese extraño que Shaka este a solas con ella – dice mu algo serio_  
_\- No te pongas celoso amigo, es bueno para Shaka el tratar con otras personas aparte de nosotros_  
_\- El gato tiene razón, ademas creo que estamos aquí por algún motivo en especial, recuerda nuestra misión amigo._  
_\- ¿Tampoco pueden dormir ustedes? – shura se agrega al grupo_  
_\- Párese que ninguno de nosotros puede dormir hoy, he he estado dando tantas vueltas a la cama que termine en el suelo_  
_\- Te creemos Aiolia._  
_\- ¿y si vamos con ellos afuera?_  
_\- Suena un buen plan, pero vamos a darles un poco mas de privacidad ¿que dicen?_  
_\- Bueno esperemos entonces_


	5. Chapter 5

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, hoy es la entrega del 5to. capitulo y esperemos que sea de su agrado...

NOTA: los personajes de SS no me pertenecen...

* * *

Después de un rato prendemos una fogata frente a nosotros y seguimos contando cosas interesantes, vivencias de nuestra vida.

_\- Oye ¿desde cuando te gusta el teatro? – acomodo una braza que estaba apunto de brincar_  
_\- Desde que empece la escuela, me gusta mucho la actuación, me siento libre - dice Shaka mientras que observa el fuego _  
_\- Lo se, puedes tener mas de una vida ahí adentro, es fascinante - un escalofrió me rodio, junto mis rodillas y recargo mi rostro en ellas, no miro mas que las olas del mar..._  
_\- Y a ti ¿desde cuando? - ahora voltea a verme y me sonríe..._  
_\- Bueno, cuando eramos pequeños, mis hermanos y yo siempre nos disfrazamos y jugábamos a ser grandes actores, Andru siempre quería vestirse de baquero y era el valiente sheriff que protegía a los mas débiles y yo era el jinete negro que siempre le causaba problemas, era muy divertido, hasta que crecimos y dejamos de jugar juntos._

Y de repente un silencio abismal, no sabemos de que mas hablar, tanto Shaka como yo no dejamos de vernos de reojo, se sienta mas cerca de mi y trata de abrazarme para que el frió de la noche no sea tan pesado.

_\- ¿podemos sentarnos o es una reunión privada? - Afrodita se acerca envuelto en su manta favorita..._  
_\- Por mi no hay problema – sonrío un poco_

_\- El espacio es muy grande, pero yo me quedo de este lado – shaka esta de buen humor y no me separa de él aun..._

_\- ¿cuando llegan tus primos? – Aiolia me ofrece un vaso con te de durazno que hice en la tarde._

_\- En un par de días, de seguro que Sophia esta empezando a empacar sus cosas para mandarlas. - y ahora le quito la mantita a Afro_

_\- !ve por la tuya! - me lanza una mirada de desaprobación y reproche a la vez y me quita la mantita... _

_\- Tengo frío... - digo mientras le vuelvo a quitar la cobija..._

_\- Diana, una pregunta, ¿tu que estas estudiando? – a Aldebaran le causo algo de curiosidad_

_\- Estudio Diseño gráfico y cinematografía - ahora que deje a Shaka sólito, me abrazo de Afo y nos tapamos los dos juntos_

_\- ¿Ambas carreras a la vez? – Aiolia esta sorprendido_

_\- Si, quiero mantenerme ocupada, es que ambas las mezclare con la fotografía._

_\- A Aiolia todo le sorprende – empieza a reírse Aldebaran_

_\- ¿Desde cuando se conocen todos? -_

_\- Hace años nos conocimos en Grecia, Mu y Shaka se mudaron de oriente, Aldebaran vivía en Barsil pero también se mudo a Grecia y Shura estudio un - tiempo con nosotros en el mismo colegio, hace mas de catorce años de eso... – me explica Aiolia_

_\- Eso es genial y desde entonces son amigos_

_\- Si, muy buenos amigos, es como si fuéramos hermanos de toda la vida. - dice Mu que al fin se unió a la platica_

_\- ¡diablos se mancho de nuevo! Ya no tengo nada que ponerme - dice Aiolia al mancharse la única camisa que le quedo disponible (a quien se le ocurre dormir con su única camisa)_

_\- Aiolia pareces un bebe grande, que les parece si mañana vamos de compras, también tengo que comprar algunas cosas para la casa._

_\- Buena idea..._

Toda la noche nos la pasamos afuera, viendo las olas y los rayos del sol que nos daban en la espalda, nos quedamos dormindos, unos sobre otros, por ejemplo, dormí abrazada a Shaka y a Afrodita, los demás se dispersaron un poco.

Son las siete de la mañana y nos metimos a la casa, en la sala nos volvimos a hacer volita y dormimos un buen rato (por otras dos horas), cuando despertamos, afrodita me tenia abrazada, Shura estaba del otro lado consintiendo. Aldevaran y Shaka estaban despiertos, en la cocina preparaban el desayuno.

_\- ¿Crees que nos estamos encariñando de ella? - pregunta el lindo tauirno _

_\- ¿por que la pregunta? Amigo, temes encariñarte con alguien otra vez_

_\- Claro que no Aldebaran, no es eso, me refiero que ella nos esta tomando mucho cariño a todos, ademas recuerda que estamos aqui por algo_

_\- Aun lo tengo en mente amigo, pero eso no me evita pensar que esta vida a la que hemos llegado nos ha dado esta oportunidad de paz entre _

_\- nosotros, mira como hasta Mu esta tranquilo, siendo que es una persona muy reservada e instintiva._

_\- Lo se, Afrodita también confía en ella ciegamente, ¿que es lo que tiene ella?_

_\- Admitidlo_

_\- Que ¿de que hablas?_

_\- Tu también le estas tomando un cariño especial a ella, se te nota por tu forma de verla, anoche la tenias muy cerca..._

_\- Claro que no, deja de decir eso..._

En la sala me separo de Afrodita y de Shura, los dejo con mucho cuidado para que duerman otro rato, salgo a la casina y veo a Shaka y a Aldebaran cocinando algo delicioso, entro y los saludo a ambos, Aldebaran esta asciendo unos platillos deliciosos, Shaka por su parte, hace las bebidas, cosa en la cual me ofresco voluntaria y me aserco a Shaka.

_-¿Que cosinas ALdebaran?_

_-Un estofado de pollo y pure de verduras_

_-Suena delicioso, Shaka ¿te puedo ayudar?_

_-Claro, pasame esas fresas_

_-¿estas? – le paso el canasto completo y luego me siento en una de los bancos de la barra – adonde vas Aldebaran_

_-Por unas cosas, les encargo la cosina un momento._

Aldebaran nos deja solos, shaka regreso a su plan de ser cortante con migo, apenas si cruzamos palabras.

El desayuno estuvo fantástico, todos nos arreglamos para salir de compras, tome las llaves de la camioneta y la puse en marcha, en el estereo tocaba musica romantica, afrodita comienza a interrogarme, cosa que le cuesta trabajo hacer.

_\- ¿tú hermosa amiga vendra con nosotros?_

_-No, ella esta en un viaje de la escuela, asi que solo nosotros siete iremos de compras._

_-¿donde llegaremos primero señorita? – shura luce sexy hoy_

_-Donde quieran ir – me estacione y apague el auto, puse las llaves en la mano – el primero que me las quite decide donde iremos_

* * *

_El_ primero fue Afrodita, cambiamos de lugar, por alguna extraña razon ciento que fue un complot por que me siento a un lado de Shaka, quien me ignora y platica con Mu.

El auto se puso en marcha, afrodita nos llevo a la primera plaza comercial que se le ocurrio, cerca de la zona turistica. Cuando bajamos, todos salieron directo a la ropa, cosa que tambien hice, fui a ver algunos modelos que tenian en piso.

Todos estaban en sus asuntos, Afrodita se me hacerca junto con Mu, Aiolia y Shura, me rodean y comenzamos a ver la ropa de mujer, tengo los audifonos puestos asi que no me doy cuenta hasta que Afrodita me rodea con un brazo y me acerca a el.

_-¿que paso? – me quito los audifonos y espero a que contesten_

_-Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente con tigo señorita._

_-Que paso, ahora que hice_

_-Es sobre ese guardarropa que tienes señorita_

_-¿qué pasa con el?_

_-Diana, podemos hacerte una pregunta personal – shura pregunta con mucha cortecia._

_-Claro..._

Comienzo a pasear por los pasillos, afrodita me quita la ropa de las manos y luego me da otras prendas, según Afrodita, tengo que empezar a lucir ropa más sexy, algo acorde a mi carrera, como una famosa diseñadora y fotógrafa tiene este estilo de ropa desalineada, es algo muy ofensivo para el cliente, así que quiere que cambiemos el guardarropa completo.

_-como que lo intimido? – en los probadores estoy midiendome un vestido rubi que afrodita me paso_

_-Asi es, parese que le intimida tu forma de ser, conosco a este tio desde hace años, todos nos dimos cuenta de como te mira_

_-Y segun ustedes como me ve_

_-Bueno, pues quiere besarte, cosas por el estilo tu sabes._

_-Si claro ¿y por qué tengo que hacer esto también?_

_-Porque ya te dije que tienes que lucir hermosa y presentable._

_-Ya te dije que abriré una cafetería ahora en verano_

Afrodita se quedo sin palabras, cuando reacciono, yo sali del probador con la ropa en la mano, afrodita aun estaba en shoc. Por el departamento de los chicos, Aiolia interrogaba a Shaka sobre si le gustaba alguna chica de la facultad de ciencias humanas, cosa que puso algo incomodo a mi sexy chico.

_-¿has escuchado alguna vez de la palabra privacidad?_

_-No tengo el gusto de conocerla, ¡anda Shaka cuéntame quien es esa chica que te trae loco!_

_-Ya te dije que no te contare nada._

_-Aiolia, deja a Shaka en paz, si no quiere contarte nada no insistas._

_-No seas aguafiestas Aldebaran, oye ¿donde están los demás?_

_-Seguramente siguen en el piso de abajo, afrodita esta buscándole ropa a Diana._

_-¿creen que pueda encontrarle algo de su medida?_

Tanto Aldebaran como Shaka, golpearon a la vez a Aiolia, no creyeron que fuera tan capaz de decir tal grosería a mi persona, Aiolia se sostenía fuertemente la cabeza para no tirar las pocas neuronas que le quedaban, cuando decidieron comprar algo al fin, nos reunimos todos afuera para seguir con nuestra travesía. Shaka salió con unos jeans ajustados y una camiseta entallada que dejaba ver todo su abdomen con detalle, no pude evitar casi tirar baba por el sexy chico que esta frente a mí.

15\. no seas tan obvia, recuerda que hay muchos chicos antes de inclinarte por un prospecto... sé que me darías una buena bofetada si me vieras de esta forma... pero tienes que ver lo sexy que es Shaka

Afrodita me da un fuerte codazo para regresar en mí, el siguiente en tomar las llaves del auto fue Shura, quería ir a comer algo, así que le recomendé un buen restaurante español que esta a las afueras de la ciudad.

_-¿Segura que tienen buena comida por aquí? – Aiolia está muy distraído hoy, entra con las manos en la cabeza y después vuelve a tomar esa pose de "chico sexy"_

_-Ya te dije que no entres así a este estilo de lugares, compórtate por favor animal – Afrodita regaña muy severamente a Aiolia._

_-Bueno ¿qué es lo que pedirán para comer?_

_-Hay que pedir la carta primero ¿no creen?_

Nos sentamos en la mesa que da una hermosa vista al patio trasero, donde se aprecia una hermosa vista a los viñedos del restaurant, la atmosfera adentro es un tono rustico, con paredes de barro, música armoniosa, pedimos una mesa para seis y todos me dejaron en el centro (como de costumbre).

_-__Diana ¿os que pediros? – Shura se me acerca caballerosamente_

_-Se me antoja una paella y un poco de vino, pero como seguiremos manejando creo que será mejor una sangría sin alcohol_

_-Tienes unos gustos exquisitos señorita_

_-Gracias Aldebaran, ¿ustedes que pedirán?_

_-Yo creo que todos concordamos en pedir lo mismo que tu._

_-Seguros..._

* * *

Es demasiado temprano, Themis mando un correo electrónico. En el me cuenta cómo van sus clases en el extranjero, se la está pasando muy bien por lo que veo, dice que conoció a un chico que la cuida y le ayuda en la ciudad, dice también que nos extraña tanto a Dánae como a mí. Mando unas fotografías de la ciudad en la que esta. Hermosos atardeceres son los que fotografío también, dice que extraña la comida que preparo (tengo que admitir que esta parte me produjo un gran placer leerlo), en su hora local son las 10 de la noche, va acostándose temprano por que también trabaja para una buena compañía de renombre, dice que ya me compro varios libros publicados por allá.

Mientras en este lado del mundo yo me estoy arreglando las uñas con un estilo vintage, me pongo a escoger la ropa con la cual iré a Tijuana al aeropuerto para ir por Sophia y los niños, son las cuatro de la madrugada, el vuelo llegara a eso de las once de la mañana, teniendo en cuenta el tráfico en la carretera vendré llegando a eso de las nueve si salgo a las seis en punto. Los chicos están muy cansados por que algunos tienen que terminar los trabajos de fin de curso, lo bueno es que ya entregue los míos y podre ir tranquilamente. Eso me recuerda que tengo que despertar a Aldebaran para que empiece a preparar su examen final.

Después de salir de la regadera, me pongo una falda que yo misma hice en la clase de diseño de modas (una clase extra que tome a principios de curso), saco del armario una blusa color cobre y me pongo un collar dorado que combina con ambas partes, busco unas sandalias color arena que le quedaran muy bien al atuendo y simplemente me recojo el cabello con una peineta.

Salgo de mi habitación y paso al pasillo donde duermen Aldebaran, Shaka y Mu. Toco la puerta muy delicadamente y le comento que ya es hora para empezar a practicar con su trabajo final.

Bajo a la cocina, me preparo un batido de plátano y chocolate, del horno saco algunas bolitas de pizza y queso, anoche las prepare antes de irme a la cama, justamente para después de arreglarme ponerme a guardar mi lonche, pero la verdad es que no tengo tiempo, así que solo como unos cuantos antes de salir.

Cuando doy la vuelta para ir al baño que está en el pasillo que da para la sala, me topo con Mu y Shaka que se levantaron por una taza de café para seguir con su tarea y ensayar un par de líneas de la obra que nos toco interpretar juntos (soy la envidia de las otras en el taller de teatro).

_\- Buenos días Mu ¡disculpa si te desperté!_

_\- Buenos días Diana ¿hoy es el día? – aun esta medio dormido_

_\- Sí, tengo que ir por Sophia y los chicos – apenada saco de mi bolso una pequeña nota – ¿se la puedes entregar a Dánae cuando venga?_

_\- Claro, oye ¿iras tú sola?_

_\- Si, no quiero molestar a nadie, tu relájate_

_\- De ninguna manera puedo dejar que tu sola vallas manejando en la carretera – una voz romántica sale detrás de Mu_

_\- ¿vendrás con migo? ¿y tus tareas? – bebo un sorbo del batido antes que se espese mas_

_\- Tengo que ensayar una obra contigo, así aprovecharemos el tiempo en la carretera._

Sin discutir mas, Shaka se cambio violentamente y se subió al auto, mientras que yo terminaba de dar instrucciones para cuando Dánae viniera o si ella no podía, ya fuese Mu o Afrodita, recibieran el resto de las cosas de los chicos.

Salimos a las seis en punto, Shaka está manejando la primera parte del tramo, yo estoy che-cando los horarios del aeropuerto para saber en qué lugar ir por ellos, lo bueno es que le dije a Sophia que me marcara cuando llegasen e ir por ellos afuera del aeropuerto.

_-¡esta briza está muy fuerte! Apenas si puedo ver un tramo de la carretera_

_\- Vayámonos tranquilos Shaka, no hay prisa lo bueno es que vamos a tiempo, el vuelo llegara a eso de las once o doce del día, así que tu relájate vamos con cinco o seis horas de ventaja._

Vuelvo a estar a solas con Shaka, envueltos en un gran silencio, no sé si sea cierto lo que dijo Afrodita aquel día en la tienda, pero me alegro de estar cerca de él.

_\- Diana, si me permites tengo que decir que ese atuendo te luce muy bien, ¿donde lo compraste?_

_\- Yo lo hice – tengo que admitir que me tomo por sorpresa el alago que me ofreció, lo cual hiso que me sonrojara – hace algún tiempo tome un curso de diseño de modas y este fue uno de los proyectos que hice._

_\- ¡tienes futuro!_

Sonrió, por un breve momento volteo y me dedico una sonrisa hermosa, algo sincero que solo él puede ofrecer.  
Sus ojos perfectos depositaron de nuevo la vista en el camino y volvimos a guardar silencio. De mi bolsa saco mi celular y tomo una foto a la carretera, la subo a Facebook y la publico con la leyenda ¨de salida a Tijuana, un día algo nubloso pero todo va viento en popa¨. Shaka ya está tomando confianza nuevamente y comenzamos a hablar, decidimos jugar un juego en lo que llegamos a Rosarito.

_\- ¿cuál es tu flor favorita? – empezó con algo fácil y muy personal_

_\- Las rosas, tienen un significado muy emblemático para mi, sin mencionar que es la flor del romanticismo y la tuya cual es_

_\- La flor de loto, es una flor muy pura, enigmática, sin lugar a dudas es esa. Bien me toca... ¿tu color favorito?_

_\- Buena pregunta, sin lugar a dudas es el verde y azul aqua, muy difíciles de conseguir, pero hermosos en el mar, también me gusta el turquesa que se forma en el oleaje, ¿tu primer beso? – la pregunta lo sorprendió_

_\- Bueno, aunque no lo creas no he besado a ninguna chica_

_\- ¿enserio? ¿como es posible eso?_

_\- Enserio, no me he permitido pensar en mujeres, no por lo menos hasta que termine mis estudios_

_\- ¡Vaya! Te toca_

_\- Bueno veamos... ¡ya se! ¿te has enamorado profundamente de alguien?_

_\- Si, tan profundamente que estuve a punto de casarme con él._

_\- ¿y qué ocurrió?_

_\- ¡Hey! me tocaba a mí..._

_\- O simplemente responde..._

_\- Bueno, a principios de este año tuvimos una fuerte discusión y peleamos, tiempo después me entere de muy mala forma que me estaba poniendo los cuernos y decidí terminar el compromiso para siempre._

_\- Baya eso si es duro... tengo que admitir que si estuve enamorado alguna vez..._

_\- ¿Y qué paso?_

Me coloco de lado en mi asiento, mirándolo mientras seguíamos en la carretera, por algún motivo me gustan sus facciones.

Bueno, pues éramos jóvenes, los muchachos y yo íbamos en el mismo colegio, un día llego una hermosa chica, no me atreví a decirle que me gustaba y ella empezó a salir con uno de mis mejores amigos, evidentemente lo nuestro no podía ser, pero cuando paso el tiempo ellos terminaron de una muy mala forma, ella enfermo mucho por una depresión y se fue muy lejos... no sé donde este ahora, solo sé que si la tuviera en frente le diría lo que siento sin trabas...

Fue sincero, me contó algo realmente personal para él, un lado que no creía saber que podía tener. Guardamos silencio durante un buen tramo y después seguimos platicando pero ahora de la obra.

El día estaba tomando forma, una forma calurosa y bella, Shaka seguía serio. De mi mochila saque una tableta y decidí checar el clima, ya casi estábamos cerca de Rosarito así que le dije que nos detuviéramos y fuéramos a comer algo, el acepto muy apenado.

_\- ¿Entonces eso le dirías si la tuvieras de frente? – le pregunte mientras que pedíamos la orden._

_\- Si, es algo que paso hace mucho tiempo. Oye, he notado que las chicas del taller te miran muy feroces..._

_\- ¡ah! Eso es porque el papel estelar lo tengo yo y saldremos en un par de escenas juntos, aparte de la escena del beso, pues todas quieren probar tus labios... – algo elocuente me escuche pero parece que a él le parece divertido._

_\- ¿y tú? Quieres saborear mis labios..._

_\- Si bueno, es una buena pregunta, sabes creo que tengo que ir al sanitario..._

_\- De acuerdo, pero antes quítate la mancha que tienes en tu mejilla... – se levanto de su asiento un poco, coloco un dedo y me sacudió el terroncito de azúcar que se formo en la comisura de mis labios - ¡listo!_

_\- No tenias que hacer eso... - estoy muy roja, el se rió por un largo momento y luego me miro_

_\- Me levante de mi asiento y salí al sanitario de mujeres, cuando llegue de nuevo a la mesa, el amablemente se levanto y me acerco la silla, luego tomo asiento._

_\- Sabes, tengo que admitir que vivir bajo el mismo techo es emocionante, eres una mujer muy curiosa y eso me agrada de ti._

_\- ¿entonces porque cada que quiero hablar contigo me evades? – corto un trozo de tocino y luego lo llevo a mi boca_

_\- Por que... bueno es que me intimidas de vez en cuando_

_\- ¿yo intimidarte?_

_\- Si, veras tu forma de ser es muy parecida a la de un gato salvaje, ágil y flexible pero con un carácter explosivo..._

_\- ¿entonces según tu? Soy un gato salvaje_

_\- No lo tomes a mal, simplemente estoy contestando tu pregunta anterior._

_\- Bueno, regresando al tema de la obra... ¿tú quieres las escenas del beso?_

Terminamos de comer, pedimos la cuenta y no me dejo pagar nada, luego me quito las llaves de nuevo y se sentó detrás del volante, aun sigo esperando esa respuesta.

Para serte sincero si quiero hacer esa escena del beso contigo, la ansió con ganas...

\- ¿y quieres que la practiquemos ahora?

\- ¿ahora? ¿segura que quieres eso?

\- Entonces porque me acompañaste tú y no otro de los chicos, bien pudo acompañarme Aiolia o Afrodita, hasta Shura se ofreció un día antes...

\- Shaka me miro y luego me tomo de las manos, nos quedamos mirándonos uno al otro sin decir una sola palabra, me acerco lentamente a él...  
... ¡entonces sonó el teléfono!

No quería contestar, pero el amablemente me pidió que contestara. Era Mu que me dijo que habían llegado las cosas de los niños, estaban mintiéndolas en los cuartos en lo que ellos llegaban.

_\- ¡lo siento! Creo que no debimos de pensar en eso..._

_\- Lo sé, ¿seguimos?_

_\- Claro._

Pusimos el auto en marcha, ambos estábamos muy apenados, tanto él como yo nos mirábamos de reojo y el otro sonreía, así estuvimos hasta la entada de Tijuana, donde cambiamos de lugares por que el no sabe manejar en esta enorme ciudad.

Sophia me marco y dijo que estaba en el aeropuerto de San Diego, donde están a punto de tomar otro avión y llegar a Tijuana. Haciendo cálculos, llegaran en otras dos horas, una para descansar y comer algo y otra del vuelo, así que le sugerí a Shaka que fuéramos al cine a ver una película en lo que llegaban, el dijo que mejor fuéramos a ver tiendas, sabe lo mucho que me gusta comprar tela y hacer mi propia ropa.

Estuvimos en varios lugares, el amablemente cargaba parte de mis cosas, en lo que yo lo traía como loco, fuimos a una tienda de ropa para caballero, donde hice que Shaka se midiera varios trajes, pues un relacionista internacional no podía lucir siempre jeans ajustados y tenis semi- informales, cosa que también le causo risa.

Por fin llego el tiempo de esperar a mis inquilinos, nos sentamos en la nevería que está en el aeropuerto, esperando la llamada de Sophy, Shaka está muy entretenido con la tableta, mostrándome cosas de lo que está estudiando, y yo le enseño como quiero mi cafetería de ensueño.

_\- ¿Porque una cafetería? Siendo tu fotógrafa, te creería más que fuese un estudio fotográfico de renombre lo que tú quieres._

_\- Bueno eso es en parte, veras, es una promesa de hace mucho tiempo, la hice con una persona cuando aún era pequeña, es un sueño mutuo que ambas teníamos. Oye entonces si es cierto lo que Afrodita me comento acerca de que te cortaras el cabello..._

_\- Sí, bueno es algo que quiero hacer desde hace mucho tiempo. Escuche que a la chica que le gusto, le agradan los hombres con cabello corto..._

_\- Si lo haces por una mujer, no creo que valga la pena... tienes un cabello muy hermoso, es mas ¡envidio tu cabello!_

_\- Segundo intento, Shaka se cambio de asiento y me miro profundamente, entonces me dijo en voz muy bajita:_

_\- ¿entonces te gusta mi cabello?_

_\- (trago saliva y me armo de valor) no es solo tu cabello, tus ojos me atraen también, es como perderme en el mar mas azul y puro..._

_\- ¿En serio?_

_\- Así es ¿porque la pre..._

Me silencio con un dedo, lo tenía apunto de rosarme los labios cuando mi vendito celular sonó de nueva cuenta y nos arruino el momento mágico. Creo que ambos tenemos esas ganas de besarnos.

* * *

De regreso a la ciudad, dentro del auto vienen mis primos, el hermano menor de Angeló, Maxwell y Sophy, mi amigo e inquilino Shaka y yo manejando durante el trayecto.

Cuando bajaron y fueron a nuestro encuentro, rem me abrazo como nunca lo había hecho y Rosset estaba en los brazos de su abuela, dormida.

Llegando a casa lo primero que hice fue presentar a todo el mundo (creo que a Max no le agrada la idea de que otros vivan en mi casa), Sophy se comporto muy amable con todos, incluso Aldebaran y Shura habían hecho un banquete. Dánae se sentó a un lado de Sophy y platicaron mucho.

Llego la tarde y mis invitados se fueron a dormir. Sophia y yo nos quedamos en la biblioteca platicando un rato antes de irse a dormir, pues las galletas que los muchachos prepararon eran exquisitas y se antojaban con un buen café.

_\- Rosset me conto que te gusta mucho el café._

_\- Así es, quiero abrir una cafetería para los universitarios, cerca del plantel o del centro de la ciudad, ya estoy viendo los locales antes de decidirme cual._

_\- Eso me parece muy buena idea, si te gusta algo, lucha por ello._

Sophia es de las mujeres emprendedoras, muy elegante tengo que agregar y de una manera muy especial de ser, a pesar de ello, es muy tranquila, elocuente y le gusta los temas profundos y buenos debates que conlleven a estos.

_\- Sophy, ¿cómo lo ha tomado desde que fue... bueno tu sabes?_

_\- Tengo que reponerme, mi hijo hizo un hermoso trabajo y no quiero que se pierda por que el está ausente, así que yo tomare la dirección del viñedo y Max me ayudara un tiempo._

_\- ¿y después?_

_\- Bueno, Rem tendrá que tomar las riendas del negocio familiar, veras, ese viñedo lo construyeron entre Angeló y su padre, mi querido Stefan, quien también descanse en paz, era un hombre visionario y sentía una pasión enorme por esas tierras, Angeló decidió seguir los pasos de su padre y dedicar cada gota de sudor en poner en los más altos niveles el vino que su padre soñó en producir._

_\- ¿y Max?_

_\- Él decidió ser gastronomía y utilizar los vinos de la familia, es un chico noble._

_\- Me imagino que no quiere dejarte sola, bueno ni a Esther_

_\- Aunque no lo creas, Esther está a punto de contraer nupcias, angeló no querría que su hermana menor se detuviera por su deceso, así que será en el viñedo de la familia._

_\- Me parece magnífico, los niños estarán emocionados de que su tía este feliz, ¿cuándo será la boda?_

_\- En la primavera próxima, esta cordialmente invitada, me gustaría que pasaras un tiempo allá también, tu tía Ross era parte de mi familia y por lo tanto tú también lo eres, así que será muy grato para todos que vallas._

_\- Muchas gracias Sophy_

_\- Cariño me gustaría mucho seguir platicando contigo, pero el viaje estuvo muy pesado y para una vieja como yo es mucho._

_\- Claro, entiendo descansa bien._

_\- Igualmente cariño._

* * *

Estoy afuera de la casa, en la playa viendo el atardecer, Dánae (quien se quedo a pasar unos días con nosotros) y Afrodita se acercaron a mí y luego nos pusimos a platicar un poco.

_\- ¿y cómo te fue en el viaje nena? – está cubierto con una cobija y tomando un poco de té_

_\- Pues de ida me la pase platicando todo el camino con Shaka, es agradable una vez que se abre._

_\- Te lo dije cariño, tú le gustas... ¡pero da más detalles por favor! – afro está inquieto por saber mas_

_\- Si, ¿paso algo que quieras que tus mejores amigos no sepan? – otra que esta impaciente..._

_\- Bueno, trato de besarme... en dos ocasiones..._

_\- ¿y? – el coro sonó - ¡me debes un chocolate!_

_\- Pues que ninguna de las dos veces pudo hacerlo porque mi vendito celular sonó, en el primer intento, Mu llamo para decirme que ya estaban las cosas listas_

_\- Típico de ese hombre, tiene una intuición muy acertada sobre a Shaka, se pone celoso si alguna mujer trata de seducirlo_

_\- ¡pero yo no trataba de seducirlo!_

_\- Bien y la segunda..._

_\- Max me llamo para avisar que ya habían llegado..._

_\- Pero... – el coro se unió otra vez_

Esta vez rozamos los labios, me creerán loca pero, sentí como si él también quisiera desesperadamente besarme.

Es obvio tonta, si no, no hubiera tratado de besarte en dos ocasiones – Dánae reía con gracia he ironía

Guardamos silencio un minuto para ver el hermoso atardecer, entonces tanto Dánae y Afrodita se vieron y luego se despidieron de mi.

Alguien viene, será mejor que los dejemos solos...

* * *

Después de varios días, fuimos a dejar a Sophy y a Max a la estación de autobuses, insistieron mucho en que los dejáramos irse solos, pues quieren conocer más el otro lado de la moneda. Así que los niños se despertaron temprano y fuimos a dejar a su abuela y a su tío al autobús. Antes de abordar, Sophy se me acerca y me dice en el oído:

_\- Deja de negar tu naturaleza y tus sentimientos, acéptalos eso te ayudara mucho para criar a estos niños. Recuerda que estaremos siempre en comunicación._

_\- Está bien... esperare las llamadas para saber cómo les va en el camino_

_\- De acuerdo mi niña, cuida bien de mis nietos por favor..._

_\- Tenlo por seguro Sophy... – le di un fuerte abrazo y luego a Max, - cuídense los dos, estaremos por allá en pascua..._

_\- ¿por qué en pascua? Pensé que los niños vendrían en navidad – Max enarca una ceja algo molesto._

_\- Yo le dije que se quedaran aquí y pasaran las fiestas en familia, nosotros los veremos en pascua, hijo._

Subieron el autobús, Rem y Rosset (la cual está sujeta a mis brazos) se despiden animosamente de su querida abuela. Los niños la ven partir y Rem me agarra la mano muy fuerte. ¿Como un pequeño de cinco años tiene una fortaleza tan grande?

De hecho ambos niños, Rem quien tiene apenas cinco años y Rosset que tiene un año once meses, tome firmemente de la mano a Rem y nos fuimos los tres al auto, a nuestro hogar, a empezar nuestra nueva vida. Saber que estos dos estarán bajo mi cuidado me pone nerviosa y mas con lo que ya me había sucedido antes, pero esa es otra historia.

Llegamos a casa, es domingo y como de costumbre ninguno se ha levantado aun, tengo en cuenta que los exámenes finales los agotaron a todos, lo bueno que ya había terminado la semana pasada. Baje a los niños del auto y les dije que no hicieran ruido por que los muchachos están dormidos.

_\- Diana_

_\- Mande..._

_\- Me prometes que nunca nos dejaras a mí y a Ross_

_\- Lo prometo cariño, ven vamos los tres a preparar el desayuno._

_ -¿puedo ayudarte a cocinar?_

_\- Si pero yo estaré en la estufa, tu ayúdame amasando la harina para hacer unas galletas para el postre._

_\- Sí, pero mi hermana ¿qué hará?_

_\- Ella nos va acompañar aquí en su sillita, deja que se entretenga un rato con nosotros, horita le preparare el desayuno a todos._

Los tres entramos a la cocina, Rosset está en la silla alta para niños mirándonos cocinar, Rem por su parte está en la barra sirniendo la harina para las galletas y yo me puse a preparar un omelet, tome mi celular y puse algo de música en español, comencé a cantar sin querer, Rem está cantando con migo y Ross esta riéndose. El pequeño se baja de la silla y va con migo y empezamos a bailar y cantar los dos en coro. Es una de las canciones que tengo que aprender para la obra. Le doy vuelta a la preparación y pongo el fuego lento en lo que rem saca los moldes de figuras, damos brinquitos y rem comenzó a cantar el coro final, Ross quiere que la cargue mientras que bailamos, así que la saco del portabebés y comienzo a bailar mientras ella imita a su hermanito y repiten tiernamente "nana- nana"

Sin darme cuenta empezó la canción que cantare en la escena del beso junto a Shaka, una canción llena de pasión y romance, en su mayoría la cantara él mientras que yo hago algunos coros subí a la silla a Ross y ayude a terminar las galletas a Rem mientras comenzaba a cantar mi parte junto a coro con el de Shaka, una canción que me pone nerviosa, pero seguía pensando en ella para terminar de ensayarla.

\- _Diana ¿por qué le dices te amo a una cuchara?_

La inocente observación de mi primo me saco de mi ilusión, y me di cuenta de que ya no estábamos solos. Ross estaba jugando con la bufanda de Afrodita quien la estaba cargando y Aiolia se reía en silencio mientras que yo seguía cantando, en eso la perfecta voz de Shaka hace coro junto a la mía, sin dejar de mirarnos empezamos a poner en práctica la escena que haríamos juntos, cosa que a los demás casi les saca lagrimas por la perfecta coordinación que llevamos. Escuchar a Shaka en el solo es magnífico y luego empiezo a cantar junto a él y para este momento los dos estamos abrazados y siguiendo la escena, tomados de las manos cantando juntos, luego me toma de la cintura y ambos empezamos a agitarnos, y se supone que la escena termina dándonos un beso, cosa que alcanzamos a detenernos cuando todos (enserio fueron todos) nos miraron con expresión de sorpresa.

Nos soltamos de las manos y nos vimos todos apenados, luego comenzó la canción de Dánae y mía, ambas nos volteamos a ver y empezamos a cantarla, en eso salimos de la cocina y llevamos a los niños a la sala, pusimos el sonido en alto volumen y comenzamos a cantar la misma frase "ME SIENTO VIVO"...

Nos abrazamos y luego una larga cadena se formo por que los chicos comenzaron a seguirnos el royo, una mañana linda, hasta hice que mu estuviera cantando con migo, todos cantando y brincando, felices por estar aquí en este instante, hasta que nos dolió la panza y empezamos a desayunar.

Después de divertirnos mucho, le pedí a Mu y a Aldebaran si cuidaban a los niños, iría a dejar a Dánae a su casa, tenía que empacar para salir mañana a Grecia a ver a su abuela. Los muchachos aceptaron complacidos el quedarse con los niños, mas Afrodita, le enseña a pintar a mis primos.

* * *

bueno solo para decirles que esten atentos para los siguientes dias, he comenzado a trabajar en un proyecto personal y espero que les guste, sin mas me despido y espero sus comentarios muchas gracias...


	6. Chapter 6

A pesar de que todo ha cambiado por estos lados, aun sigo teniendo costumbres que jamás cambian, como por ejemplo, el despertarme a no sé qué hora de la madrugada, gritando y despertando a todo el mundo. Sin dudas es algo que tengo que corregir si quiero conservar a mis primos cerca de mí. Rem salió corriendo a mi habitación y el también tuvo una pesadilla, su hermana pequeña se despertó también llorando, fui por ambos y me los lleve a mi cuarto, a mi enorme y solitaria cama. Donde todos dormimos abrazados para no despertarnos otra vez gritando.

Mis inquilinos salieron de campamento y nos quedamos solos los niños y yo, toda la enorme casa de tres pisos sola para nosotros tres. Ross quería salir un poco al patio, abrí la puerta para que milo saliera a estirarse un poco. El teléfono sonó de repente, tome a la niña en brazos y Rem nos siguió a la sala, puse la tv y tome la llamada.

\- ¡Buenos días!  
\- ¿Diana? ¿eres tú? Cuanto tiempo sin escucharte...  
\- ¿quién habla?  
\- Soy yo... tu hermano... André... oye, estaré en la ciudad unos días, quiero verte. ¿estarás ocupada hoy?  
\- No, bueno... ¿quieres venir a la casa? Igual y me das terapia, la necesito...  
\- Está bien... solo voy con ma...  
\- Oye, ¡Por lo que más quieras no le digas que vienes a verme!  
\- ¿Discutieron otra vez?  
\- A firma. Y no solo eso, me desterró de su vida, aquí te contare todo si quieres, pero no le menciones nada por favor...  
\- Claro, te entiendo.  
\- ¡gracias!

Escuchar a mi hermano menor me trajo buenos recuerdos, Rem se baja por un vaso de agua, aun tengo a la bebe en brazos, me la llevo a la cocina y saco su comida de la alacena, a Rem le di un poco de panques con un chocolate frio.

_\- Tienes que desayunarte todo, sino no habrá postre, ¿entendido?_  
_\- Está bien... Diana ¿y Ross también tiene que acabarse todo para tener postre?_  
_\- Si, ella se terminara todo al igual que su hermano para que los dos compartan postre._  
_\- ¿quién te hablo?_  
_\- Mi hermano, tu primo André vendrá a visitarnos..._  
_\- ¿quieres que venga?_  
_\- Si, desde hace mucho que no sé_ nada de él o de... – pongo una sonrisa falsa al mi primo – anda desayuna todo.

Después del desayuno fuimos a preparar la tina para que los niños se bañaran. Rem quería bañarse él solo, saco su ropa y se metió a la tina, me hablo cuando ya quería salir, se vistió el solo y luego se fue a su habitación a peinarse y ponerse los zapatos, cuando iba a bañar a Ross, el voltea y me dice con tristeza

_Mama se metía a la tina con ella, si no llora, haz lo mismo si quieres, ella no notara la diferencia, es muy pequeña como para recordarla..._

Así que termine bañándome junto al bebé. Cuando salimos le puse un lindo vestido que le hice cuando practicaba en la escuela, se lo había hecho para su cumpleaños, pero mejor se lo puse hoy, pues tengo que tenerlos cerca para cuando mi hermano llegue.

Rem se recupero rápido, los tres estábamos jugando en el jardín con el cachorro, cuando una llamada entro a mi celular, pensé en un principio que podrían ser mis chicos, pero mi hermano hablo para decir que tenía que cancelar nuestra cita, se tenía que ir de emergencia a la escuela porque un amigo tuvo un ligero shock...

_\- Lo siento, realmente quiero verte..._

Termine la llamada, una pequeña lagrima salió de mis ojos, sonreí a los niños y fui a la cocina a servirles un poco de jugo de manzana. Saque la cámara y solté al cachorro (que ni tan cachorro) y todos fuimos a la playa. A Rem y Ross les puse trajes de baño para jugar en la orilla mientras que caminábamos un poco y decidíamos ver que hacer hoy.

Los niños se sentaron en la orilla y luego dejaron que las olas tocaran sus piernitas, salían corriendo y se tumbaban en las olas, yo deje la cámara a un lado, cubierta para que la arena no se metiera, me quite los pantalones y me quede solo con el traje de baño de una pieza, Rosset quería hacer castillos de arena, y Rem le empezó a ayudar, mientras que yo traía una cubeta de agua de mar para remojar un poco la arena y poder formar mejor los castillos.

_\- ¿Siempre que tienes la oportunidad vienes a la playa?_  
_\- Si, y lo que más me gusta es hacer fogatas y ver el atardecer, eso es lo más hermoso que he visto por aquí y más cuando los delfines saltan al horizonte..._  
_\- ¿haremos hoy una fogata? Di que si prima, por favor..._  
_\- Está bien, pero tenemos que ir por algunas cosas a la casa, luego regresamos y nos quedamos para hacer la fogata, y sirve para que tu - hermana se quede dormida un rato. Es hora de su siesta._

Nos adentramos de nuevo a la casa, en mis brazos tengo a Ross que está inquieta por qué tiene que dormir su siesta, comienzo a arrullarla mientras que caminamos de un lado para otro en la sala, Rem esta en el cuarto de tv a una puerta de donde estoy, juega con sus colores y empieza a dibujar muchas cosas lindas.

Mi celular suena, un texto que manda Aiolia diciendo que regresaran a casa hoy o mañana, aun no se deciden, Rem esta a mi lado, escuchando una historia que le fascina que le cuente, ¨los cuentos de mamá ganso ¨ y su favorita, ¨homti donti¨ cosa que hizo que cayera rendido también, lo acosté en el sillón que hay en la sala y le puse una pequeña manta. Yo Sali un poco a la biblioteca a revisar mi correo electrónico, a ver si Dánae o Themis cosa que no ocurrió, así que Sali de la biblioteca para luego ir a la cocina y limpiar un poco para hacer tiempo. Cosa que termine en diez minutos, después sacudí un poco la sala, la sala de tv, las escaleras, el baño, la biblioteca, el jardín...

Bueno en casi tres horas hice todo eso y seguía aburrida. Prendí la tv par ver el noticiero de la tarde, en eso entro alguien, Shaka, quien se adelanto con Mu y Aldebaran por que los demás querían quedarse un poco más a terminar de levantar las tiendas y todo eso, ellos llegaron muertos y haciendo todo el ruido del mundo.

_\- Hola Diana_

Todos vienen a saludarme de beso en la mejilla, estaban muy cansados y tenían un hambre de aquella.

\- ¿_quieren que les prepare algo de comer mientras que se bañan?_  
_\- Te lo agradeceremos mucho – mu está muy apenado por pedir ese favor._  
_\- No hagan tanto ruido, por favor, los niños están dormidos – ya estoy cortando algunas verduras para el almuerzo - ¿y los demás?_  
_\- Se quedaron, querían buscar algunas cosas, llegaran en la noche – Aldebaran pasa a un lado mío con un vaso enorme de agua._  
_\- ¿cómo les fue en su campamento?_  
_\- Todo estaba de maravilla hasta que comenzó a llover de la nada, Aiolia parecía gato asustado cuando comenzó a relampaguear y tuvimos que empezar a juntar todo, cuando nos íbamos a Afrodita se le ocurre ir a buscar algo al bosque y dijo que nos fuéramos adelantando a ver si aun seguías con vida..._

Mientras que pico y revuelvo mis menjunjes, llega Shaka a la cocina, trae un jeans y una camisa negra, esta guapo y un aroma a frescura emana de él, se acerca al refrigerador y saca una jarra de limonada. No le tomo mucha importancia hasta que se sienta en la barra y se pone a estarme ayudando. Mu y Aldebaran se fueron a bañar, le preste las llaves del edificio de afuera (lo único que sirve es el baño, aun no hay habitaciones disponibles) Aldebaran fue a ese edificio y Mu subió al piso de arriba. Comienzo a platicar con el chico de los ojos más hermosos y este no deja de mirarme, se levanta y luego se pone a un lado mío para platicar mejor...

_\- Me creerías si te digo que te extrañe estos últimos cinco días... – se apoya en la barra de espaldas y voltea la cabeza a donde estoy – ya quería regresar..._  
_\- Yo también los extrañe, incluso los niños me preguntaban si ya no vendrían o que..._  
_\- Por lo que veo se divirtieron hoy – dice Shaka sonriendo_  
_\- Algo, los lleve a la playa un rato y cayeron rendidos..._  
_\- Me imagino, de seguro se te ocurrieron muchas cosas – toma la tabla de picar y corta algunas papas que deje sobre la barra – espero que aceptes mi ayuda en la cocina_  
_\- Seguro que si, como te la pasaste hoy amigo – digo cundo empiezo a sacar la carne para cortarla_  
_\- Muy bien, Shura y Afrodita se perdieron un buen rato en el bosque, Aiolia estaba metido en la casa de campaña y cuando escucho el relámpago salió corriendo como gato asustado ¿cómo les fue a ustedes? – Shaka deja las papas y comienza con otras verduras, es muy hábil en la cocina_  
_\- Bueno, en cuanto se fueron ustedes Rem quiso salir al museo, de compras y de vagos así que fuimos de tienda en tienda y les compre ropa nueva porque la que tenían estaba ya muy gastada – comencé a cortar la carne, le quite toda la grasa y la empecé a freír – Shaka, y ¿has encontrado alguna chica que te guste_?

La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, antes de contestarme, guardo silencio porque Aldebaran y Mu entraron por unos vasos y por el sacacorchos – ¿que? Interrumpo algo – dice Aldebaran jugando. Hoy la casa está muy armoniosa, Rem sigue en la sala durmiendo tranquilamente y Rosset sigue quieta, según lo que dijo Mu cuando se acerco a revisarlos a la sala.

_\- Puede que me interese una chica, pero creo que solo me ve con otras intenciones – dice mientas termina de picar la verdura_  
_\- Y ¿por qué no se lo dices? – empecé a trabajar con mi némesis, la cebolla – igual y tu le gustas_  
_\- ¿Por qué lloras? – dice Shaka sonriendo de mi desgracia_  
_\- Siempre que parto la cebolla me ocurre lo mismo, jamás te has dado cuenta - estoy llorando con ganas_  
_\- A ver dame eso, mejor termina con la carne – Shaka se acerca y me quita gentilmente el cuchillo de la mano_  
_\- ¿Y cómo es ella? – retomo nuestro tema anterior_  
_\- ¿quién? – lo tome desprevenido_  
_\- Pues la chica que te tiene loco, como es ella, cuéntame._  
_\- Bueno, pues ella – comienza a decir con una sonrisa en los labios – ella es muy interesante, vive con sus amigos, le gusta la repostería y tiene un muy buen ojo para las exposiciones de arte, es algo testaruda y trabaja mucho en lo que más le apasiona. Su cálido cabello café, me vuelve loco y sus ojos tienen un destello entre miel y verde_  
_\- Enserio te trae loco, ¿qué edad tiene?_  
_\- Veintiún años, la edad no es gran problema, pero lo que sí es un detalle, es que no se si le guste de la misma manera._  
_\- Y por qué no te arriesgas y la invitas a salir._

_Shaka se q_uedo callado un rato, después empezamos a platicar de otras cosas, como por ejemplo, los detalles de la obra que tenemos que terminar. Por un momento se me olvido que había alguien más en la casa. Terminamos de cocinar y nos sentamos en la barra para seguir platicando otro rato, abrimos una botella de vino rosado y servimos unas copas, partí un poco de queso y rem (quien se levanto) le prepare unos trozos de fruta mientras que veía sus programas de tv.

_\- Te he dicho que luces apuesto con jeans y playera ajustada – digo mientas tomo un pedazo de queso_  
_\- Siempre me dices lo mismo, ¿a ti te gusta alguien?_  
_\- Aun siento algo resiente lo de Filip, teniendo en cuenta que ya casi son cuatro meses y medio, pero si, puede que uno o dos chicos estén rondando, ¡prueba esto Shaka, se que te gustara! – me acerco a él y le doy un pan con queso y salsa de frambuesa con chipotle_

Se lo di y luego me chupe los dedos por que se cayó un poco de salsa

_\- esta delicioso, sabes, en ocasiones siento que este mundo es algo extraño – me comenta, en su mirada hay algo distinto a lo de siempre_  
_\- ¿a qué te refieres? – me meto un pedazo de queso a la boca_  
_\- Es que en un principio no quería quedarme aquí, pero ahora, no quiero irme, creo que por fin encontré lo que deseaba, y es quedarme aquí..._

_D_ejo la frase cortada por algún motivo. Me sonríe, se levanta y va directo al refrigerador, saca unas cuantas uvas y las pone en el fregadero. Va a otra habitación por algo, tardo por lo menos cinco o diez minutos y yo me levanto a lavar las uvas, las dejo secando un poco y le quito el ramillete. Después llega Shaka y se para a un lado de mi, me mira mucho, será que Afrodita tiene razón (claro que la tiene, me ve con ojos de borrego a medio morir), volteo a verlo y le doy una sonrisa, el me la regresa con mucho afecto. Tomo el brote de uvas y lo llevo a la barra, luego lo pongo en su sitio y me pongo una uva en los labios para jugar con ella, sentir su piel deslizarse y saborear el agridulce sabor que tiene. Shaka se acerca a mí y hace que me muerda el labio, no hago gestos porque me tiene abrazada. Abrazada, el repetir esas palabras en mi mente me crean un placer indescriptible, me acerca más y me besa en la mejilla, estoy roja, me vuelve a abrazar y luego me dice en casi un susurro...

_\- Gracias..._  
_\- ¿por qué?_  
_\- Por ayudarme, hice lo que me aconsejaste y me arriesgue, invite a salir a la chica de mis sueños y ella me dijo que si..._  
_\- ¡Eso es maravilloso! – no podía mostrar mi decepción – se nota que estas muy feliz Shaka... ¿cuando la veras?_  
_\- En dos días, la invite a cenar... ¿no te molesta verdad?_  
_\- ¡Claro... que no! – en realidad es un Claro que si – si ella te tiene loco, ve con ella, es una mujer muy afortunada – no, yo debería de ser la afortunada, yo soy la que esta... – ¿y a donde la llevaras a cenar?_  
_\- Aun no se..._  
_\- Bueno pues tienes que empezar a buscar lugares, uno que yo te recomendaría – y más si yo fuese la que iría contigo – seria La Cenaduría – claro ese es el peor lugar a donde la puedas llevar, pero – es un lugar muy tranquilo – demasiado tranquilo – seguro que se divertirá – se morirá del aburrimiento –_  
_\- Segura... gracias Diana, eres la mejor amiga..._

Esas palabras resonaron por el resto de la tarde, como la noche estaba hermosa, saque el telescopio, lo lleve a la arena, hice unos asientos con esta y puse en medio, una pequeña fogata. A rem le gusto mucho el gesto que hice. Afrodita esta a mi lado platicando amenamente hasta que saco el tema de Shaka...

_\- Ya te dijo Shaka que saldrá con Katia..._  
_\- No - Con que ella es la tipa que lo trae loco... – no me dijo quien era, solo me dijo que la invito a cenar el jueves..._  
_\- Pues él me conto que tu le diste la idea cariño..._  
_\- Como sea – claro que le di la idea porque pensé que yo era la chica de sus sueños – mientras que sea feliz..._  
_\- Pero sabes cómo es esta tipa... me preocupa que le haga algo a Shaka... – mu se agrego a la intima conversación_  
_\- Mu tiene razón, Shaka es un hombre muy cortes y sensible, no me gustaría que alguien jugase con sus sentimientos..._  
_\- Katia no sabe lo que tiene... ¿cómo es que lo engatuso?_  
_\- ¿y quién es esta tal Katia? – Aiolia también se reunió con nosotros_

_\- Es una tipa de su clase, está en la misma carrera que él y solo... – me da coraje de pensarlo – juega con los sentimientos de las personas._

* * *

Una quietud inevitable, con el sol tratando de penetrar las pequeñas ranuras que se hacen en las cortinas de mi ventana. Aun son las cinco de la mañana, eso explica porque todo está en silencio. Me levanto de mi cama y voy directo al baño. Saliendo de mi habitación voy con mis pequeños primos a prepararlos en su primer día de escuela.

Conseguí un kínder que también es guardería, perfecto para que los dos estén cerca. Pongo en el reproductor de la laptop la lista de canciones que estarán en la obra, un remix espacioso que te invita a divagar por un breve momento.

cuando salgo de mi habitación, voy directo a despertar a Ros para empezar a cambiarla, tuve que irle a cortar el cabello y destruir sus hermosos risos rubios, ahora lo tiene tan corto que apenas si le forman, a Rem lo dejare dormir media hora más con el no tengo tanto problema. La pequeña y yo bajamos a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para los muchachos que entraran a las ocho de la mañana, para esto son ya las seis de la mañana. Por otra parte, Aiolia, Afrodita y yo entraremos a las once de la mañana, cosa que me da tiempo de dejar a mis primos en la guardería y después ir a los ensayos de la obra que ya está por estrenarse y de ahí a la escuela y luego regresar por ellos.

Dejo pre calentar el horno un rato para después meter la mescla del omelet con champiñones que prepare para el desayuno. Tomo a Ross en brazos y comenzamos a cantar mientras que bailo con ella. En la laptop pongo la lista de reproducción de todo el elenco. Como oficialmente Shaka salió de la obra, nos puso en un aprieto horrible.

Bien, resulta que su noviecita le dijo que si hacia esa escena con migo, lo dejaría. El cómo es todo un caballero, decidió dejar la obra. Esa noche yo me pelee con él y desde entonces las cosas se pusieron feas, ni él ni yo nos hablamos. Es como si fuera un desconocido para mí y yo para él. Pero hoy no hice caso a eso y me puse a cantar con Rosset y luego tome de la mano a Rem, quien ya había despertado y tenía mucha sed así que le serví un vaso de leche. Rem tomo en brazos a su hermana para que no llorara y luego me la paso.

_ \- Buenos días diana_

_ \- Buenos días, quieres que te haga desayuno o esperaras a que este el omelet listo._

_ \- ¿de qué es el omelet?_

_ \- De champiñones..._

Como se que rem es vicioso a los champiñones (igual que yo) le di un pan quesito para que aguantara el hambre. Algunos de los muchachos bajaron de sus habitaciones para desayunar algo rápidamente, entre ellos venia Shaka.

Todos fueron amables y saludaron a todos, pero cuando él se estuvo a punto de acercarse, se desvió con Rem y luego saludo de lejos a Ross. Los demás lo vieron todo y no dijeron nada, no sé si por respeto o que. Serví el desayuno, los deje comer solos por que iría a cambiar a Ross.

_ \- Rem cuando termines de desayunar, subes para cambiarte y que te arregles para tu primer día._

_ \- Si prima._

Tengo que decirlo, pero que Shaka me ignore de esta manera es horrible, me siento como el día en que todo el mundo me empezó a dar la espalda, cosa que tengo que reponerme rápido antes de meterme a bañar con la niña en brazos.

En el comedor están todos los chicos, incluyendo a Rem, quien le pregunta con una inocencia completa a Shaka.

_Shaka_

_ \- Si, dime Rem_

_ \- ¿ya no quieres a mi prima Diana?_

_ \- Todos se vieron a la cara, dejaron de comer un poco y Shaka no sabía que decir._

_ \- No es que no la quiera... es_

_ \- Complicado, lo sé es la típica frase que los adultos nos dicen para que dejemos de molestar._

_ \- No es eso Rem – afrodita interrumpe – es que realmente es complicado, porque Shaka y tu prima están ..._

_ \- Jugando a no dirigirse la palabra – agrega Aiolia – es un reto, simplemente eso._

_ \- Es que como la otra noche los escuche gritar, pensé que estaban peleados, hay veces que me gustaría que los adultos pelearan como niños, así de esa manera siempre se contentarían rápidamente, Diana no es tan mala como parece, ella te quiere de todos modos Shaka, ¡gracias por la comida!_

Bajo de su silla, tomo su plato de la mesa y saco el banquito para colocarlo en el fregadero y lavarlo él. La actitud del niño dejo a todos los presentes con la boca abierta. Rem subió las escaleras y fue directo a cambiarse para ir a dejarlo a la escuela.

Cuando salimos de la regadera Ross y yo, fuimos directamente a cuidar a Rem, el cual ya también había salido de bañarse.

_ \- Diana, ve a desayunar, yo puedo cambiarme solo, horita bajo con ustedes._

_ \- Seguro enano..._

_ \- Si_

Cuando baje, la mayoría se había ido a cambiar para entrar a la escuela. Solo Afrodita, Shura, Shaka y Mu estaban en la mesa platicando, cuando deje a la niña en la silla alta, Shaka se levanto de su silla y sin dirigirme la palabra se fue a cambiar.

_ \- Se le pasara cariño – dice Afrodita_

_ \- Eso no me importa, si él fue quien dejo todo por esa tipa estúpida... ¿que tienen los hombres en la cabeza?_

_ \- Aun estas molesta por lo del teatro – afirma Mu_

_ \- No es eso, si no que..._

_ \- Admítelo, te gusta y estas celosa..._

_ \- ¡Obvio que no! Es un tonto solo por hacerle caso a esa tipa._

Tome la cuchara de Ross y comencé a darle pequeños bocados, seguía platicando con los muchachos y después también se fueron a terminar de arreglar, solo nos quedamos la niña y yo. Rem está dormido un rato en la sala, en lo que se hace hora de irnos apenas son las siete de la mañana así que estamos con mucha ventaja.

_ \- Sabes Ross, en veces siento como si tuviera una fuerte maldición con los hombres, como si nadie quisiera estar cerca de mí. – la mirada inocente de la niña me indica que no entiende de lo que hablo – lo más feo es cuando se separan, siempre sale alguien más afectado que el otro._

Siendo la hora de dejar a mis primos, tomo las cosas, las subo al auto, me despido de Afrodita y de Aiolia, siento a los niños en sus respectivas sillas y luego me pongo el cinturón y arranco el motor. No puedo evitar que la lista del reproductor me llegue tan profundamente. Rem me mira muy detalladamente por el retrovisor.

_ \- ¿te ocurre algo Rem?_

_ \- Diana, serias sincera si te pregunto ¿Shaka te importa mucho?_

_ \- Porque la pregunta_

_ \- Tu contesta, si o no..._

_ \- Posiblemente_

_ \- Eso pensé, estas así desde que el no te habla. ¿por qué se pelearon tan feo? Según Aiolia están jugando, pero esto no me parece un juego._

_ \- Porque la vida a veces no hace lo que uno desearía cielo. Ahora quiero que te portes bien, tu hermana estará en el área de guardería, a las doce vendré por ustedes y de ahí a comer algo hasta que sean las dos y nos vamos los tres a la universidad, entendido_

_ \- Si diana_

_ \- Baje a los dos niños y me fui directo a la universidad._

* * *

Estoy sentada en las escaleras del teatro, aun no llega nadie así que me pongo los audífonos, tomo la libreta de pensamientos y agrego.

**16\. ya estoy acostumbrada de que me den la espalda, pero jamás pensé que Shaka fuera ese tipo de personas, tan ciego que esta por esa estúpida que me dan ganas de acribillarla...**

Una ligera sombra me saco de mis pensamientos, no le puse atención y seguí escuchando cada lista de reproducción. Cuando estuve dispuesta a levantarme, tropecé de frente con él. Jamás lo había visto por aquí, su cabello está oculto por un gran sombrero de copa, algo estilo gánster, una chaqueta negra adorna su torso y nos pantalones algo ajustados enmarcan sus piernas terminando con un par de botas negras con remaches de metal, sus ojos son cubiertos por unos anteojos estilo aviador, pero aun así su mirada penetra, unos ojos expresivos, que son acompañados por una sensual sonrisa. Antes de caer de nuevo me sostiene con una agilidad inimaginable. Cuando me repongo me alejo de el diciendo un simple lo siento y luego entro al teatro.

Estoy roja, muy roja y apenada, con una sensación de que casi sale mi corazón de su lugar, la respiración está muy entrecortada y jadeante. Me siento en las butacas de siempre, Afrodita se acerca a mí y me pregunta que sí que me ha pasado.

_ \- nada, no es nada... ¿y tú porque tan contento?_

_ \- Es que unos amigos me marcaron, entraran a esta escuela de intercambio..._

_ \- ¿Más extranjeros?_

_ \- Si, y me preguntaba, como tienes algunas habitaciones libres, serias tan amable de recibirlos, son muy buenos, trabajadores y cumplen con todo..._

_ \- No sé, tengo que entrevistarlos ya sabes cómo es esto. Además, pensé que estarías en el edificio de Diseño._

_ \- Es que Shaka me recomendó para la escenografía, quieren a alguien con muy buenos gustos, ya sabes._

_ \- ¿Y calificaste?_

_ \- Por qué crees que estoy aquí._

Después de quince minutos, la maestra entro y presento el nuevo elenco, teniendo como modificación solamente a Eric que entra por Shaka, cada que me preguntaban cual fue el motivo, yo les respondía con un simple ¨pregúntale tu mismo¨.

Hoy iba a ensayar todas mis líneas y con eso tengo que besar a Eric, cosa que seguro ya esta saboreando. Afrodita esta en las butacas como los demás. Dánae acaba de entrar para hacerme apoyo moral. Solo ciertos amigos de cada integrante del elenco pueden entrar. Durante el receso, la maestra nos pidió que pusiéramos atención y que saludáramos a los nuevos integrantes de teatro. El primero era muy, no sé como describirlo sus facciones son duras, bellos ojos café con destellos en rojo que son muy fríos, su cabello está cortado en capas y la capa más larga le llega hasta la cintura. No escuche su nombre, estaba muy pensativa tratando de hacer pedazos a Shaka. El otro era... era parecido a Aiolia, los mismos ojos verdes, solo que unas facciones más maduras y el cabello más obscuro. Afrodita salto de su asiento cuando los vio, ellos salieron directo a donde estábamos nosotros. Dánae se impresiono con el chico de los ojos verdes.

_ \- Diana, Eric, vengan al frente, continuaremos con los ensayos – la vos de la profe gloria está muy entusiasmada por el estreno en tres días._

_ \- Bueno los veo desde arriba._

_ \- Suerte preciosa – afrodita me toma de la mano y luego me suelta._

_ \- Gracias, la ocupare para las siguientes escenas..._

Tengo que agregar que no estuvo tan mal como pensé, el ensayo en si esta genial, a pesar de que ese estúpido güerito no estará con nosotros. En el aula de medios, estamos tan pacíficamente aburridos, el profesor Lenccioni regreso a torturarnos y ya la trae contra mí. Des afortunadamente Dánae ya no estará en esta clase, se está enfocando en su rama. Estamos sentados por como queramos, siempre me siento adelante, pero en esta clase prefiero esconderme. Me pongo los audífonos y empiezo a cantar sin querer, lo bueno es que apenas estamos entrando. Quien más estará en diseño este año... bueno comparto clase ahora con Afrodita, Aiolia y el traidor de Shaka (en su materia tiene que saber cómo hablar ante la gente).

Aiolia está a un lado, tiene puesto uno de los audífonos y mientras yo canto, el toca la batería con una pluma y un lápiz. Todos en la clase saben que canto, así que no me molesta. Shaka y Afrodita están ablando de no sé qué y la verdad no me importa mucho que digamos. El duendecillo del profesor pidió que tomáramos asiento y que empezáramos por pasar lista. Cosa que me importo un comino porque yo seguía con los audífonos puestos, solo que a volumen moderado. Aiolia (quien se corto de muy mala gana el cabello) me pregunta algo, cosa que al ver sus ojos verdes me recordó el chico que llego hoy a teatro.

_ \- Cierto, hoy vimos a un muchacho muy parecido a ti_

_ \- ¿A mí?_

_ \- Si, Aiolos y Camus llegaron ya, de seguro también están en clases en este momento._

_ \- Si Camus ya llego quiere decir que también los demás pudieran llegar en cualquier momento... – Shaka no se oía muy entusiasmado que digamos._

_ \- ¿Son los amigos que esperaban?_

_ \- Si, Aiolos es mi hermano mayor._

_ \- Urías, Titono, y ustedes dos, ¿podrían dejar de hablar en mi clase? – Legony nos molesto como siempre._

_ \- Eso no basto para nosotros hasta que menciono a uno nuevo, alguien que jamás había escuchado en la escuela._

_ \- Milo Portocaloz..._

Todos nos callamos, volteamos a ver a un lado de donde yo estaba. A dos asientos a mi derecha estaba sentado el chico con el que había chocado esta mañana. Afrodita y los otros dos lo saludaron como maracas, como estaban desocupados los asientos, se cambio de lugar. Yo casi me caigo de mi asiento cuando lo vi de cerca (no tan de cerca como en la mañana), pero viéndolo bien, no esta tan mal como lo creí. Shaka no le presta atención. Está muy ocupado estudiando.

_ \- Te cambio de asiento Aiolia, así puedes platicar mejor y a mí me dejas estudiar, Legony me está mirando feo._

_ \- Está bien, solo porque no quiero que repruebes._

Durante toda la hora el nuevo no dejaba de mirarme, tiene unos ojos azules, pero no tan profundos como los de Shaka, igual que los demás es rubio. Cuando finalizo la clase, me disculpe y Sali disparada a la facultad de Filosofía, donde esta Oliver y Mu, Shaka salió detrás de mi (claro su carrera también está en ese edificio), cuando me alcanzo yo estaba roja, como si el alma fuera a salir de mi cuerpo. Me tomo del brazo y me detuvo en seco.

_ \- ¿se puede saber que te ocurre ahora?_

_ \- Suéltame Shaka, que no se supone que no me hablas..._

_ \- Tu eres la que empezó todo esto, sabes estoy arto de estar así, peleados por nada._

_ \- ¿por nada? – un grito ahogado salto de mis cuerdas bucales – tú fuiste el que dejo el Teatro para dedicarte a tu noviecita, tú fuiste el que nos dejo de lado._

_ \- ¿estás celosa?_

_ \- Y dale con lo mismo, Claro que no. ¿de quién estaría celosa?_

_ \- De Katia_

_ \- ¿Según tu porque? No tiene sentido, yo no estoy celosa, ahora déjame por que tengo que ir con Oliver a dejarle algunas cosas que me pidió y luego tengo que ir por mis primos._

_ \- Claro pero antes..._

Me jale para tratarme de zafar, pero con la misma fuerza el me atrajo, quedamos frente a frente, voltee mi cara por que el coraje aun no me deja verlo como antes, el la sostuvo y luego me hizo verlo a los ojos.

_ \- Lo siento, en verdad lo ciento como no tienes idea..._

_ \- Ya enserio Shaka, por favor, tengo que ir por los chicos déjame, esto lo arreglamos en casa..._

Para cuando dije la última frase, ya tenía sus labios en mi boca, mis latidos se escuchaban como si fuesen teclas de un piano, tocando rítmicamente, sosteniendo los sentimientos dados como los recordaba, pero entonces sentí la misma mirada que yo había hecho alguna vez...

Katia nos estaba viendo, cuando reaccione, empuje a Shaka y lo mire decepcionada, la pobre de Katia ahora era la víctima, y justamente entendería porque me odiaría más.

_ \- ¿cómo pudiste? Ya me voy..._

Dánae y los demás lo vieron todo, llegue hasta donde Oliver y le di las cosas que había pedido de Italia. Mu me miro, pero sus ojos se notaban tristes y confundidos ante mi reacción, posiblemente no pensé en lo mucho que le costó a Shaka hacer esto.

_ \- Iré directo a casa a preparar las nuevas habitaciones, tendremos más inquilinos – digo con un sonrisa falsa – la universidad me ha mandado a siete mas, así que voy por los chicos y de ahí a casa, comprare algo para comer..._

Me aleje como pude, no soportaba las miradas que el plantel me daba, me sentía como ese día, solo que ahora si tengo escusa para salir huyendo.

Las cosas se ponen cada día más interesantes. Resulto que un día antes de la obra, Shaka aparece y pide regresar a su papel, parece que corto con su novia (yo hice lo mismo), y la profesora le dio otra oportunidad, así que hice la obra con él como protagonista.

* * *

Eso fue hace unas dos semanas, después de eso, llegaron más personas a mi casa, siete (ocho) nuevos inquilinos entre ellos esta Dánae, quien se ofreció a darme una mano siempre que pudiera.

Shaka y yo casi no coincidimos desde el día del estreno, solo estamos juntos en los ensayos de las funciones y luego como si jamás hubiéramos sido amigos. Aiolia está feliz de que su hermano este aquí, Aiolos estudia Filosofía, solo que este más adelantado que Mu. Los otros nuevos son Camus, el chico de teatro, el estudia letras, es bueno y en teatro lo pusieron como guionista, Milo, el chico de los lentes, el estudia Comunicaciones, así que compartimos un par de clases, los gemelos Saga y Kanon, Saga estudia derecho junto con Shura, solo que el va por la maestría y acaba de abrir un despacho en la ciudad, Shura apenas va a egresar, Kanon estudia ciencias marinas, lógico y esta encantado por la casa y esta Death Mask, no se su real nombre, jamás lo dice, solo en la escuela lo conocen así, bueno el estudia... no tengo ni la mas mínima idea.

Rem está muy bien en sus clases, estoy pensando en meterlo en clases de música. Recientemente compre un piano de cola y está en la sala principal de la casa, solamente lo usamos Afrodita, Camus, Aiolos, Saga, Dánae y yo.

Rosset es un amor, ya está empezando a hablar claramente, por lo menos ya tiene conquistados a los nuevos en especial a Aiolos y Kanon. Muchas cosas están empezando a cambiar por aquí. Lo elocuente fue que hoy Shaka me esta dirigiendo la palabra como si nada hubiese pasado, nada de nada.

Tengo la música algo fuerte, solo estamos los niños y yo, hoy todos se fueron a conocer la ciudad y yo quiero ir a ver la cafetería antes de abrirla, está cerca del centro de la ciudad, en una pequeña plaza algo típica de por aquí. Rem está emocionado por que hoy pondré la decoración final y él me ayudara a acomodar todo mientras que Ross está jugando con sus nuevos juguetes.

A mi pequeña Rosset le hice unos chonguitos coquetos que me encantan como se le ven. Rem trae puesto el nuevo traje de pantalón y sudadera que le regale por su cumpleaños. A veces me sorprende el estilo de pláticas que sostengo con este niño. Hace unos días me pregunto si podía llamarme mama, siendo que ahora yo soy la que los está criando, claro, sin dejar de lado a su madre real, cosa que a mí no me molesta en lo absoluto.

\- Entonces si tú eres nuestra madre ¿quién es nuestro padre?

\- Soy madre soltera, es decir, yo los crío sola sin la ayuda de una figura paterna, seré su madre y padre a la vez.

\- Entonces ¿Ross te puede decir mama también?

\- Claro, ahora ustedes son mis niños, y ten cuidado en mancharte, no quiero que ensucies tu trajecito nuevo.

\- Claro que no... ¡mamá!

Mamá... esa palabra me removió muchos sentidos, me siento feliz de estar con estos niños. Por fin llegamos a la nueva cafetería, Rem entra de la mano de su hermanita y los dos se sientan en el sillón que esté en la entrada. Yo dejo las cosas que tenia cargando en la barra de la recepción y luego empiezo a desempacar los cuadros que compre hace unos días. Afro y Dánae me ayudaron a escogerlos, Mu y Aldebaran hicieron el menú, según las sugerencias de este último he tenido que practicar mucho en la cocina para que me salgan exquisitos.

_ \- Ven enano, vamos a desempacar estas cosas, ten cuidado y no quiero que te cortes, entendiste_

_ \- Si mama... oye ¿te caen bien los nuevos inquilinos?_

_ \- Apenas me estaba acostumbrando a los chicos y me llegan más – sonreímos los dos a la ves_

_ \- Lo sé, Aiolos parece muy buena persona y le gustan mucho los niños, plática con nosotros de todo... – lo mire con duda – bueno casi todo mama._

_ \- ¿y de qué platican?_

_ \- De donde vienen, sus colores favoritos, cosas que pasan en el mundo..._

_ \- Aja, y quien más te cae bien de los nuevos inquilinos, porque ya sé que tú y tu hermana tienen sus favoritos._

_ \- Bueno, el joven Camus cuenta historias muy llamativas, ¿mami tú has leído a Dickens?_

_ \- Sí, he leído a muchos autores, pero mi favorito es Edgar Allan Poe, cuando estés más grande te leeré personalmente historias de ese señor. ¿quién mas te agrada?_

_ \- Creo que el joven Dohoko, cuenta historias con moralejas muy interesantes..._

_ \- Haber ¿sabes qué es una moraleja?_

_ \- Si, una moraleja es una historia que deja mensajes claros._

_ \- Bueno, al menos se te está pegando algo del kínder. Ven vamos a ver la parte trasera, deja cargo a tu hermana._

_ \- Mami, Ross quiere ir con migo agarrada de la mano, nos dejas._

_ \- Está bien._

Comenzamos a caminar a la bodega, donde tenía guardadas muchas cosas para acomodarlas hoy. Según lo que Dánae me dijo, llegara a eso de las tres a ayudarnos a dejar esto listo, pero como entro a trabajar con sus padres en el viñedo, no le presiono tanto. Los muchachos han de estar en el bosque o paseando por ahí. Cuando le pregunto a Rem quien le produce miedo dijo que Death y que Saga, según Kanon no tanto como su gemelo.

De regreso a la parte frontal, empezamos a quitar los trapos blancos para que no mancharan los muebles al pintarlos, la reluciente caoba esta brillando, una tonalidad aqua con destellos en blanco hacen de este un sitio ideal para la lectura. Puse un pequeño escenario que esta frente a la barra, y la pequeña librería esta reluciente. Rem quiere que les lea un libro antes de empezar, para dormir a su hermanita. Nos sentamos en la sala y comenzamos a leer libros. Ross y también Rem se quedaron dormidos.

Llevamos más o menos eso de cuatro horas y media, los muchachos siguen dormidos, he avanzado mucho, solo me falta acomodar los sillones como irán y listo. En eso suena mi celular, es Mu preguntando dónde estamos

_ \- Aun en la cafetería, me falta muchas cosas por arreglar y tener listo todo para este fin de semana._

_ \- Está bien, iremos a ayudarte, no creo que un par de manos más te estorben._

_ \- Aquí los esperamos_.

Creo que estaban en la casa. Independientemente de eso, estoy acomodando los cuadros donde tienen que ir, mi favorito sobre todo es el de mis chicos, el de todos ellos incluyendo los niños y Dánae. Cuando llegaron los chicos m sorprendí por que vinieron todos a ayudar.

_ \- Saga, creí que estabas en el despacho_

_ \- También puedo tomarme un tiempo para descansar, te falta mucho._

_ \- Solo acomodar los cuadros en todo el sitio y los libros que se quedaran. Tengo libros en varios idiomas así que los ordenare por lengua y tipo._

_ \- Yo te ayudo con eso – dice Camus muy amable_

_ \- Gracias._

_ \- Nosotros te ayudamos con los cuadros – dicen los gemelos a la vez_

_ \- ¿qué más hace falta? – pregunta Aiolia_

_ \- Tengo que ir por las tazas, los sobres de azúcar, las cremas, el té y otras cosas a la bodega._

_ \- Te ayudamos con eso solo dinos donde están y nosotros los traemos – dicen Mu, Aldebaran y Aiolia_

_ \- Gracias chicos._

_ \- Nena, eso no puede quedar así, esto no combina para nada con la decoración de la pared, deja te ayudo a arreglar esto._

El elocuente afrodita se ofreció a arreglar los pequeños detalles de la decoración, los demás me ayudaron limpiando afuera, acomodando las cosas que traían de la bodega, limpiando las ventanas, poniendo el menú, cuidando a los niños, entre muchas cosas más.

Afrodita me recomendó que pintáramos los cajones de las alacenas de negro con los marcos de color natural, eso para poner el menú de precios, así que se fueron a comprar galones de pintura negra y otras cosas que parecía remodelaciones de último momento. En la tienda me quede yo, se que Afrodita tiene buen criterio y confió en sus consejos, pero alguien se tiene que quedar con los enanos y con migo se quedo Shaka y Milo. Conseguimos botellas de alcohol vacías y comenzamos a pintarlas de colores neón y ponerles un poco de cuerda, con esto Mu haría lámparas, en la parte del medio le pintaríamos un cuadro negro y después con gis les pondríamos mensajes en diferentes lenguas.

Shaka va a la bodega por algunas cosas, al frente nos quedamos Milo y yo platicando de cosas sin sentido (de él)

_ \- Cambiándote el tema un poco, ¿esos niños son tus hijos?_

_ \- No, ellos dos son mis primos, están bajo mi cuidado desde hace un par de meses_

_ \- ¿y sus padres?_

_ \- Fallecieron en un accidente en la carretera de valencia. Desde entonces la custodia paso a ser mía._

_ \- Tienen mucho parecido. Oye tu y Shaka que tipo de relación tienen, los veo muy cerca uno del otro_

_ \- Solo somos amigos, el me ayuda mucho, de hecho todos se han acoplado muy bien en la ciudad. cuéntame algo de ti ¿tus padres?_

_ \- A, bueno, si es que los veo de nuevo solamente será para restregarles en la cara de porque me dejaron abandonado en un hospital..._

_ \- ¿enserio eso hicieron? ¿por qué?_

_ \- Sufro de ataques cardiacos, durante mucho tiempo me la pase solo en el hospital, hasta que un día me escape. Luego llegue al orfanato de dónde venimos todos, ahí fue donde los conocí a todos._

_ \- Enserio, ninguno ha mencionado nada de eso_

_ \- Bueno, es porque ahí es un hogar verdadero._

La plática de Milo es interesante, Shaka ya tardo mucho en llegar, me levante y le pedí que cuidara a los chicos por un momento, luego entre a la bodega y lo mire buscando como loco todo lo que pedí.

_ \- ¿Ocupas ayuda?_

_ \- ¿eh? A estoy buscando todo aun, lo siento pero me perdí. Diana ¿cómo encuentras a los muchachos?_

_ \- Son muy interesantes, en especial Milo._

_ \- Yo te recomendaría que te cuidaras un poco de él, es algo mujeriego, ebrio y no sabe de responsabilidades, de seguro ya te conto la historia del orfanato_

_ \- Bueno interesante mente me dijo que lo abandonaron en un hospital, sufre de ataques cardiacos, muy insólito para alguien como él._

_ \- Lo de su enfermedad es real, solo que él es hijo de uno de los más ricos en Grecia, así que imagínate por que tiene el dinero para pagarte la renta, es algo odioso pero no es malo_

_ \- ¿En serio?_

_ \- Enserio, el conoció a Camus en Francia, desde entonces son los mejores amigos que he conocido._

_ \- Entonces vamos, no quiero que los niños se despierten y lloren._

Cuando llegamos al frente, los demás llegaron y nos hicieron bulling por estar solos en la bodega, cosa que logró que me enfadara. Curiosamente no me medí y se cayeron unos platos sin explicación (la única explicación fue que me moleste de mas y sin querer los tire de su sitio), los muchachos rápidamente se asoman a ver qué es lo que ocurrió, entonces dije que sacaría algunas tazas para reponerlas, Shaka salió detrás de mí para ayudarme.

_ \- ¿te diste cuenta de cómo ocurrió eso?_

_ \- No, si, digo no me di cuenta de que ocurrió..._

_ \- Diana tú me estas ocultando algo..._

_ \- No puedo ocultarte nada a ti... ¿si te digo me prometes que no lo dirás jamás? ¿lo prometes?_

_ \- Está bien, ¿que ocurrió?_

_ \- Esto._

Giramos a donde las cajas de tazas, sorprendentemente se suspendieron en el aire, nada las sujetaba. La cara de Shaka me respondió como yo esperaba, me sentí moustroza, no sabia donde esconderme ahora, esperaba que algo terminara con este momento incomodo. Shaka se pone frente a mí y me sujeta por los brazos

_\- Ya lo sabia... descuida, ya había visto que hicieras esto, nadie más lo sabe ni lo sabrá._

_ \- ¿cómo te enteraste?_

Una noche, cuando dormías, empezaste a gritar. Aun los niños no llegaban y estabas en una etapa depresiva muy grande, no dejabas de murmurar un nombre, al parecer de una mujer, cuando abrí la puerta para ver si estabas bien, flotabas en el aire, y las cosas a tu alrededor salían como proyectiles. Desde entonces he guardado el secreto. Aunque estuviéramos peleados, jamás se lo contaría a nadie.

_ \- ¡gracias! Enserio Shaka, muchas gracias amigo._

Me arroje a los brazos de Shaka y lo sujete con mucha fuerza. Salimos de la bodega con la nueva caja de tazas y comenzamos a acomodarlas en su respectivo lugar. Mi sorpresa fue cuando todo quedo como tenía que quedar.

En el área de cocina, todo estaba de un color marfil y negro, los marcos de las puertas, la pared, la estufa, el microondas, el fregadero, el área de tazas, los platos, eran de un hermoso color marfil. El dentro de las puertas las pintaron de color negro con pintura seca rápido y con gis dibujaron monitos de cocina, esos trazos son de Dánae que acababa de llegar de su trabajo. Afrodita fue a comprar un candelabro mediano para la entrada y puso luces a tono bajo, la pared seguía pintada de un delicioso color menta con rayas blancas, el atrapa polvo es de color aqua, Aldebaran hizo croasen rellenos de crema de avellana, deliciosos para pasar el rato ahora que hemos terminado. Entre Saga y Kanon acomodaron los instrumentos, calibraron el sonido, acomodaron luces, arreglaron el piso del escenario y quedo magnifico, claro después de que acomodaron los cuadros en un orden magnifico. Shura, Dohoko y Aiolos cuidaron de los niños una vez que se despertaron. Milo y Camus acomodaron una pequeña sala alrededor de la librería que acomode, todo quedo muy hermoso en pocas palabras, del carro saque la cámara y la puse en el tipie, todos nos acomodamos en el cronometro, una hermosa fotografía familiar, mis nuevos amigos y mi mejor amiga casi hermana claro después de Themis, los niños en mis piernas y todos sonriendo.

Acomodamos cada una de las cosas, abrí una botella de vodka para nosotros y a los niños una botella de jugo de uva, me arme de valor y subí al escenario, tome el bajo y Dánae la guitarra, Milo tomo la batería y Saga entro como vocalista, hicimos un brindis antes de empezar a tocar y milo dio la nota inicial. Como nos divertimos esta noche, tocando, intercalando a los músicos, los niños jugando con el x-box 360 que puse en la cafetería, nosotros comiendo acomodando de nuevo cada cosa, los que me sorprendieron de verdad fueron Shura, Death y Afrodita, se notaban muy contentos cuando formaron el trió estilo Green day, afrodita tiene muy buena voz para los scrimos y los guturales, quien lo viera.

Tome fotografías, la cámara rolo por todo el sitio, una fiesta privada antes de la inauguración oficial. Cuando me toco subirme de nuevo al escenario, ahora éramos Shaka como vocalista, Aiolia como baterista, Mu como guitarrista y Aldebaran como segunda guitarra y yo como bajista y coro. Una canción que nos gusta mucho a Shaka y a mí de la obra, algo hermoso y preciso, algo que solo nosotros podemos cantar juntos, algo genial como para cerrar la noche. Ross no deja de brin cotear en los brazos de Dánae, Aiolos no deja de mirarla, Rem esta en los hombros de Afrodita, todos cantando a coro pero después de casi terminar querían que tocáramos otra, me siento muy a gusto de compartir micrófono con Shaka y Aiolia en la batería está muy bueno esto. Shaka me cedió el micrófono, quiera que cantara la canción con la que coincidimos la primera vez ¨the crow and butherfly¨ esa canción la toque una vez en el piano y quedo hermosa, bueno hice lo mismo con el teclado y a Aiolia como baterista y Mu como Guitarrista y Shaka como bajista y bocal a la vez. Una hermosura de canción, el coro salió con tanta pasión, tan certero que todos guardaron silencio hasta que término la canción, hasta Ross esta quieta en los brazos de Aiolos mirándome cantar y tocar el teclado a la vez que la batería suena.

No miento si digo que todos regresamos a eso de las tres y media a casa, cansados y desvelados pero felices. Nos fuimos en tres carros. Una camioneta, mi auto y el de Dánae. Llegamos casi muertos pero queríamos seguir el festejo, claro hasta que no pudimos mas y cada quien se fue a su habitación. Los nuevos duermen en el edificio de afuera, así que todos a despedirnos y darnos la buenas noches, Shaka me abraza y me da un beso en la mejilla, Aiolia me abraza y luego me revuelve el cabello, mu simplemente me desea buenas noches y así sucesivamente, hasta que milo trato de abrazarme y casi ahogarme de tan fuerte que me tenia. Lleve a los niños como pude, Milo se ofreció a llevarse a Rem a su habitación y yo traía a mi hermosa Ross. Los dejamos en sus habitaciones y luego los arrope a cada uno.


	7. Chapter 7

Shaka no estaba tan equivocado como creía.

Desde que abrí la cafetería, Aiolia, Milo, Aiolos y Kanon trabajan conmigo ayudando a meserear o haciendo los bocadillos. En menos de dos semanas, la cafetería ha tenido un auge fantástico, casi inigualable. Cuando salgo de la universidad, vengo a trabajar un rato, nos rolamos los turnos porque unos están en la tarde y otros en la mañana, así me da tiempo de ir por los niños y traerlos a que hagan sus deberes o les pongo la computadora con películas.

Kanon es muy divertido a pesar de tener casi treinta años. Dice que el escogió esta carrera por que le apasiona el mar, cosa que está encantado en donde está la casa, una zona de playa. Platicamos de todo un poco, cada que hay vacaciones creo que estaremos los cinco o nos arreglaremos los turnos de nueva cuenta. Siempre que los chicos tienen la oportunidad de salir de su trabajo o de la escuela, vienen a comer aquí, las platicas están muy buenas casi todo el tiempo. He tenido algunos problemas con Milo porque le gusta coquetear con las clientas, a cada minuto tengo pequeños encuentros en la bodega con el por ese detalle, de lo demás es bueno. Quien viene de vez en cuando por que realmente está ocupado es Saga. Casi siempre pide para llevar y como ya tenemos servicio a domicilio, le queda mejor a el.

* * *

Octubre, el mes más hermoso que existe, las hojas doradas y naranjas caen de los arboles, el viento es inmenso y todo es perfecto. Y mi fecha favorita comienza a acercarse, Halloween.

La fiesta de Shaka fue un éxito, ahora haremos una para Dohoko. Claro, con el tema de Halloween.

Hoy todo en la cafetería ha salido bien. Desde muy temprano Aiolia y Milo empezaron a adornar el lugar con decoraciones divertidas. Tal parece que está cerca la fecha favorita de Death, lo veo muy conmovido por la decoración.

_\- Así que harás una fiesta – dice Death mientras espera su orden de nugges con papas._

_ \- Si, a finales de octubre es. ¿Por qué no vienen ustedes también?_

_ \- Yo si puedo venir Diana, digo jefa – asoma la cabeza Aiolia_

_ \- Tú, Milo, Kanon y Aiolos claro que vendrán, tienen que trabajar ese día, ni creas que yo voy a mecerear..._

_ \- ¿y tú que harás? – dice Milo que sale a un lado de Aiolia._

_ \- Yo soy la anfitriona, tengo que checar cada detalle que salga._

_ \- ¿y de que es la fiesta preciosa? – entra Afrodita, toma un lugar en la barra y se quita los anteojos obscuros que compro hace una semana._

_ \- Es de disfraces, ya se los había explicado la semana pasada, ¿late con chispas?_

_ \- Y descafeinado como siempre amor. Milo, por lo que veo a ti y Aiolia ya les pusieron las correas. ¡hola niños! ¿cómo les fue en la escuela?_

_ \- No tienes que comer tu ensalada, pececito – milo está molesto porque le llame la atención en la bodega por coquetear con las clientas._

_ \- ¿Ya o quieres que también te recorte tu hora de almuerzo? - digo mientras le dejo la taza de café late a Afrodita._

_ \- Ve el lado amable, hoy es tranquilo, así que podemos comer juntos todos – llega Aiolos que acaba de cobrarle a un cliente._

_ \- Ni te creas, el maestro no saldrá del hoy, tiene mucho trabajo – digo en lo que le entrego la orden a Mascara. Rem ya va a estar la comida_

_ \- Si mama - dice el niño que sale corriendo a sentarce a la mesa_

_ \- ¿Alguien sabe si Shura se reunirá hoy con nosotros? - pregunta Afrodita._

En eso van llegando juntos Camus y Mu, quienes se toparon a Shaka en la entrada y también toman un lugar en la barra.

_ \- Ya casi estamos todos – dice Aiolos_

_ \- No. Saga está muy ocupado, acaba de colgar que tiene que cambiar la hora del almuerzo porque salió un trabajo de emergencia – dice Kanon acercándose para darme la orden de su querido hermano._

_ \- Mmm lastima. ¿Y mi español consentido? – dice Afrodita imitando el hermoso asentó de Shura_

_ \- Entrando en este momento amor._

_ \- Afrodita, si no te gusta que nadie te diga hermoso, cariño, belleza, entre otras cosas, ¿porque demonios dejas que ella te diga de esa manera? – dice Death poniendo un brazo en el respaldo de la silla de Afrodita._

_ \- Porque ella si me cae bien, además es nuestra broma privada. Hola Shura, ¿Cómo te trato Molly hoy?_

_ \- Bueno, di que me dio mi hora de almuerzo. Nos ha llegado muchos clientes y tubo un juicio de emergencia. Di que pidió de comer algo, que ni creo que eso podrá hasta que llegue a casa._

_ \- ¿qué te sirvo galán? - le pregunto al pobre español_

_ \- Dame un mofin y un café negro.- apenas si respira_

_ \- Y ¿ustedes que les doy chicos? - bolteo con los otros tres recien llegados_

_ \- A mi dame una ensalada con pollo – dice Mu que está sentado checando su celular_

_ \- Puedes darme una empanada de carne con un batido por favor Diana – dice Camus que esta medio distraído._

_ \- Y a ¿ti Shaka?_

_ \- Quiero un poco de tofú si no es mucha molestia..._

Seguíamos platicando en lo que se hacia la hora de irse de nuevo al trabajo. Dánae entro y se sentó donde los niños, Los chicos comieron muy deprisa, y el primero en irse fue Shura por que le hizo el favor a Saga de pasar por su pedido y dejarlo en la oficina, al fin y al cabo son vecinos de trabajo y le hace la publicidad a la jefa de Shura.

Aiolos, Aiolia, Milo, Kanon y yo estábamos arreglando todo para seguir decorando, los niños terminaban de comer y después se irían con Dánae al viñedo de sus padres, su mama los cuidaría mientras, en eso Dohoko llego y nos pusimos a platicar con él.

_ \- Y de que es la fiesta que estas organizando niña._

_ \- De disfraces, es algo de costumbre por aquí. Los muchachos están enterados y algunos puede que vengan._

_ \- ¿y cómo van las cosas con Shaka? Mi querida niña._

_ \- Aun no se lo digo, ¿usted cree que el acepte?_

_ \- Si, tu relájate y díselo como cualquier otra cosa de la que hablas con él._

Dánae y los niños se despidieron de nosotros, Milo dejo caer unas calaveras de utilería al suelo, el estruendo se escucho hasta la esquina, Aiolos salió corriendo y Milo lo aparto de un empujón por que estuvo a punto de caerse de las escaleras. Yo lo regañe, así que empeoro su carácter explosivo. Dohoko se fue a los diez minutos de que llego, así que nos quedamos de nuevo nosotros solos.

Aiolos también se pone a platicar un poco, el sabe que quiero hacer algo sorprendente para esta fiesta, pero aun no se qué hacer.

_ \- ¿y qué has pensado de la propuesta de Shaka? – pregunta Aiolos mientras que barre la entrada_

_ \- Aun lo estoy pensando._

Milo dejo caer el trapeador. Esta algo extraño desde que dije que quizá saldría con Shaka a un evento. No sé que tenga ahora. Aiolia se lo llevo atrás para que le ayude a limpiar las ventanas y poner la decoración.

_ \- Ha estado actuando algo extraño – le digo a Aiolos que empieza a juntar la basura_

_ \- Esta celoso, observa cómo te mira cuando algún hombre se te acerca o simplemente cuando dices el nombre de Shaka – dice a la vez que va detrás del mostrador_

_ \- Aiolos tiene razón, Milo se pone celoso de Shaka cada que se te acerca, y no solo eso, desde hace unos días sueña contigo_

_ \- ¿Y tu como sabes eso Kanon?_

_ \- Porque lo tengo a un lado y como chinga. Cambiándote de tema, ya sabes que será lo de entretenimiento_

_ \- No, aun no sé nada, ¿quieres encargarte de eso?_

_ \- Si confías en mi... será un honor hacer esta fiesta inolvidable_

_ \- De acuerdo. ¡Haaa gracias dios ya cerramos al fin! – sí, no pude evitar decirlo_

_ \- Entonces ¿puedo irme contigo a casa? – pregunta Kanon_

_ \- Si, Milo vendrá también. Aiolos, ¿tu traes tu auto? – le pregunto mientras que cuento el dinero_

_ \- Si, nosotros nos iremos directo a casa._

_ \- Entonces ¿nosotros iremos de compras?_

_ \- Si, y aprovechamos para hacer lo demás._

Todos nos fuimos de la cafetería. Aiolos y Aiolia se fueron juntos, Kanon y Milo vienen con migo en el auto. Llegamos directo al súper para llevar algo para hacer la comida. Como somos dieciocho personas, tenemos que hacer mucha comida. Lo bueno que hoy cerramos a las seis, los demás deben de estar en el trabajo aun. Milo toma el carrito y yo se lo quito, Kanon va por algo de verdura y frutas, Milo está conmigo en la carnicería.

Llega Kanon a quitarme el carrito y seguir con las frutas, pero como yo ya termine con la carne, vamos juntos a ver que podemos traer. Milo se fue a ver la latería y traerme otras cosas, Kanon y yo aprovechamos para platicar un minuto.

_ \- Entonces qué es lo que tienes en mente Kanon – dejo una bolsa de naranjas en el carrito._

_ \- Que te parece si asustamos a los miedosos del grupo, yo se quiénes son, en varias ocasiones Saga y yo lo hemos hecho y es divertido ver sus caras – deja algunas canastas de fresas en el carrito._

_ \- Y ¿quiénes son? – pongo algunos champiñones también_

_ \- Empezando por Milo y Aiolia – deja algunas otras cosas en el carrito._

_ \- Si ¿quiénes más? – comenzamos a caminar en lo que encontramos a Milo_

_ \- Bueno, esta Mu, Camus, Aiolia y Milo, Shura... ahorita no los recuerdo a todos._

_ \- Sería buena idea hacerles pasar el Halloween de sus vidas, ahí viene Milo, cambia de tema..._

Milo se me acerca con una dotación de dulces, sabe que una vez al mes, en el mismo día, me pongo muy mal y veo toda la serie de Saint Seiya Hades Chapper, y me pongo a comer dulces a lo loco y mucha nieve, hasta los muchachos ya saben qué hacer en ese día.

_¡tú vas a pagar todo esto me oíste Milo!_

_Si, ya lo sé, Kanon, encontré eso que has estado buscando desde hace tiempo_

_¿Qué cosa?_

_Esa crema de sabores que te gusta, están a tres pasillos de aquí._

_ \- Ahorita__ regreso_

Kanon_ se fue a buscar sus cremas de sabores, en eso saco la lista del súper y checo que más tengo que llevar. Volteo con Milo y le sonrió._

_ \- ¿Vamos al pasillo del café? Tengo que ir por las latas de Afrodita y de los demás_

_ \- Vamos – me regresa la sonrisa algo rojo_

_ \- Oye lo siento por la llamada de atención, pero es que cada que una chica bonita llega, le haces ojitos y la comienzas a coquetear y..._

_ \- Y eso te pone celosa – asegura Milo como si fuera cierto._

_ \- Claro que no, no seas tonto. Lo que quiero decir es que no se ve bien en el negocio, si quieres coquetear con alguien, que sea en tu hora de descanso por favor_

Digo y comienzo a caminar, el me mira y luego me alcanza, tiene ese gesto de seguridad con el que siempre le gusta coquetear a las demás. Me alcanza y me toma del hombro.

_ \- ¡Espera! No es para que lo tomes muy a pecho, solo es una bromita, oye, Diana, ¿y de que te disfrazaras?_

_ \- ¿Has visto la película de Romeo y Julieta con Leonardo DiCaprio?_

_ \- No, no recuerdo_

_ \- Pues mírala y ya sabrás cual será mi disfraz, seré Julieta a la hora del baile._

_ \- Aja, seguramente te quedara el vestido..._

Lo_ fulmine con la mirada, me detuve a golpearlo y mejor me fui-_

_ \- ¡Idiota! – seguí caminando para encontrarme con Kanon_

Después de casi dos horas y de un carrito y medio de compras, por fin pudimos salir a casa, son las siete y media de la tarde, aun nos quedan dos horas para hacer la comida.

Durante todo el camino no le dirigí ni una sola palabra a Milo por ser un idiota y decirme que estoy gorda. Kanon solo se ríe de los intentos que hace para contentarme. Cuando llegamos a casa, bajamos todas las bolsas, Aiolos salió para ayudarnos y Aiolia y Dánae están adentro preparando la crema de calabaza para la cena y los niños están acostados para mañana ir con migo a la cafetería.

_ \- Gracias Aiolos, tú si eres un verdadero caballero – digo y luego entro a la casa molesta_

_ \- ¿y ahora que tiene? – pregunta una vez que están adentro_

_ \- Se molesto con migo porque le dije que si le quedaba el disfraz que usaría en la fiesta – dice Milo tumbándose en una silla de la barra._

_ \- ¿tú crees? Le dijo que literalmente esta gorda – sigue riéndose Kanon_

_ \- Estas en muchos problemas, ella no olvida tan fácil amigo – empieza a burlarse Aiolia_

_ \- De seguro mal interpreto lo que quisiste decir – agrega Dánae mientras que sacaba el pavo de la bolsa_

_ \- Como sea, no tengo ganas de estar con ella – dice Milo medio orgulloso_

_ \- Entonces lárgate de la cocina – digo con un gesto endemoniado, los demás se ríen de la suerte de su amigo_

Empezamos a hacer el plato fuerte, Milo sigue en su plan y yo no pienso aguantarlo con ese genio, Kanon y Aiolos están en la cocina conmigo.

Por fin son las nueve de la noche y todos están llegando de sus trabajos, nos sentamos todos a la mesa y nos pasamos los platos de cremas, partimos el pavo y servimos la bebida. Saga llego muerto por que la presentación que tenía programado para dentro de tres semanas la adelantaron, así que tenía que tener la mayor estrategia posible. Shura estuvo entrando y saliendo como nunca. Camus y Mu tuvieron un día muy tranquilo como siempre. Afrodita tuvo un recorrido algo estresante con un grupo de coreanos que apenas hablan ingles. Death tuvo mucho trabajo en el hospital, Aldebaran también tuvo un día algo pesado en el restaurant.

Terminamos de cenar y fuimos un rato a la sala para seguir platicando, sorprendente mente Milo se ofreció a lavar todos los platos de la cena.

_ \- ¿es mi idea o Milo quiere quedar bien con alguien? – dice Camus que se tumba en el sillón_

_ \- Ahora que lo mencionas desde la tarde ha estado actuando extraño – agrega Shura_

_ \- Es que hizo enojar a Diana – dice Kanon riéndose_

_ \- Pues que la haga enojar más seguido – dijo Death_

_ \- ¿y ahora por qué? – pregunta Shaka que me tiene abrazada_

_ \- Me dijo que estoy gorda_

_ \- ¡Auch! Así nomas te lo dijo – pregunto Camus_

_ \- No, es que me pregunto que sí que me pondría para la fiesta de disfraces y le dije que me disfrazaría de Julieta, en la escena del baile, y luego me respondió que si me quedaría el disfraz_

_ \- Pues yo ya lo hubiera golpeado – presume Afrodita mientras toma su té de limón_

_ \- ¿quizá se refirió a que si te verías bien con el vestido? – dice razonable Mu, quien está jugando ajedrez con Aldebaran en la mesa que está cerca de la sala_

_ \- Yo le dije lo mismo, pero es más cabeza dura que nada – dice Dánae que esta con Aiolos_

En eso Milo se acerca a la sala y se sienta en un hueco que hay entre Camus y Dohoko en el sillón que está pegado a la pared, seguimos platicando, en eso sale el tema de los disfraces, Shaka aun me tiene abrazada, cosa que a milo le incomoda algo_._

_ \- Hablando de disfraces, ¿alguno ya lo tiene listo? – pregunto_

_ \- Pues yo me disfrazare de pirata – dijo Afrodita en lo que dejaba la taza vacía en la mesita_

_ \- Buena pregunta, aun no tengo nada que ponerme... – agrega Aldebaran – quizá me disfrace de algo que me guste..._

_ \- Nada mas no te pongas ese ridículo disfraz de vaca por favor amigo – dice Aiolia que se empieza a reír al recordarlo_

_ \- De acuerdo eso es escalofriante – digo aun abrazada de Shaka_

_ \- ¿disfraz de vaca? – Dánae también puso el mismo gesto que yo_

_ \- Y si que lo fue, ese día también Mu se disfrazo de animal, era un borrego, con todo y lana – dice Milo agregándose a la conversación por fin_

_ \- ... – volteamos tanto Dánae como yo a ver a mu – no te imagino del tipo de persona que se disfraza de cosas tiernas_

_ \- ... – mu está muy apenado – perdí una apuesta con Mascara, se suponía que eso no lo dirías Milo_

_ \- ¿qué? no fuiste el único, Camus se vistió de pingüino..._

_ \- Se supone que no hablarías mas de ese día Milo..._

Aparecen Camus y Mu a golpear a su amigo. En lo que ellos arreglan sus diferencias violentamente, nosotros seguimos con el tema.

_ \- Shaka, ¿tú que te pondrás para ir a mi fiesta? – volteo para sonreírle y ver sus hermosos ojos..._

_ \- Aun no se amor, quizá sea Romeo – me regresa la sonrisa_

_ \- Les han dicho que forman una bonita pareja – empieza Afrodita encantado_

_ \- ¡verdad que si! – Dánae se agrega al complot, teniendo en cuenta la historia que hay entre nosotros dos_

_ \- Yo tengo el disfraz perfecto – agrega Death_

_ \- ¿Y que es...?_

_ \- Pues yo..._

_ \- Luego lo veraz Diana – dice Shura quien empieza a acoplarse a la plática – yo me disfrazare de samurái, acabo de conseguir una hermosa katana en una liquidación._

_ \- Aiolia ¿tú de qué te vas a disfrazar?_

_ \- Aun no lo sé, quizá me disfrace de león_

_ \- Ahí si tu, muy mono te vas a ver como simba – me aparto de Shaka para estirarme un poco_

_ \- Será un simba muy mono – la carcajada de mi amiga esta casi por el aire_

_ \- Saga y Kanon seguro que irán a juego – asegura Afrodita_

_ \- De seguro, no te diré nada_

_ \- Oigan, y hablando de Saga ¿donde se metió?_

_ \- Se fue a dormir de seguro – contesta Kanon_

_ \- Buena idea, nosotros también nos vamos – agregan mi trió favorito_

_ \- Sí, que descansen chicos- decimos todos_

_ \- Bien, también me voy a dormir, tengo exámenes mañana – me giro para darle un beso a Shaka, el me lo responde y milo se pone rojo, ¿estará celoso? – buenas noches amor_

_ \- Buenas noches diana, descansa_

_ \- Si, buenas noches Camus, chicos, descansen._

* * *

La noche no deja descansar bien. Al parecer no soy la única que piensa de esa manera, por que cuando bajo por un vaso de agua, Dánae está en la barra de la cocina tomando un poco de té.

_ \- ¿tu tampoco? – sorbe un poco de té_

_ \- Ni una pestañeada. Me quede pensando en lo que tanto dicen tu y Afrodita – me sirvo un poco de leche con miel_

_ \- ¿qué haces bonita pareja con Shaka? O ¿qué le gustas a Milo?_

_ \- Las dos cosas, y ablando de milo... ¿dónde está mi perro?_

_ \- Seguramente se quedo afuera, ya sabes que le gusta estar afuera cuando tiene mucho calor._

_ \- Buen punto. Oye, tú y Aiolos han estado muy juntos desde hace unos días. _

_ \- Me creerás que me invito a salir hace poco_

_ \- ¿Enserio? Eso esta genial_

_ \- Sí, bueno es lindo no lo niego, solo que es algo mayor para mi_

_ \- No. Ya sabes que la edad no importa_

_ \- Buen punto._

Ambas nos levantamos a servirnos más bebidas, Dánae no sabe cómo enfrentar eso de que le guste alguien, y yo estoy aun confundida por lo que está pasando, según toda la casa estoy teniendo un triangulo amoroso con Milo y Shaka, no lo creo así.

_ \- Me llego un correo de Themis hace unos días – pone una sonrisa irónica_

_ \- Enserio, que te cuenta._

_ \- Pues está enamorada, quiere terminar la carrera por allá y está pidiendo la transferencia._

_ \- ¿Themis en el extranjero? Quien lo diría._

_ \- Lo sé._

Después de media hora más, nos fuimos a tratar de dormir. Dánae duerme en el tercer piso con los otros chicos, de hecho su habitación es la que en algún momento llego a ser mía. Cerca de mi habitación y la de los niños, duerme Shaka, un ángel que nos cuida y corre cuando alguno de nosotros tres se despierta a media noche. Paso muy despacio y con cautela para no despertarlo. Milo y Aiolos duermen en el tercer piso, les cambiaron sus habitaciones a Shura y a Afrodita que se fueron al edificio de enfrente con Death, Camus, los gemelos y Dohoko.

No se cuanto tiempo dormí en paz hasta que las pesadillas comenzaron a hacer de las suyas. Según Shaka dice que mis gritos se escuchaban hasta el pasillo, de milagro los niños no se despertaron también, el toco mi puerta y cando escucho gritos de nuevo, la abrió y me despertó con una dulce vos diciendo que solo era un mal sueño.

_\- ¿te sientes mejor? – su vos, me recuerda a la que soñé alguna vez._

\- Si, al menos sé que estoy bien.

\- Bueno, te dejare que duermas, buenas noches Diana

¿Quedarme sola? Sola en esta obscuridad, no, ya no puedo más, lo tengo a unos pasos, quiero estar con él, quiero que me proteja un poco al menos hasta que duerma bien.

\- Shaka ¿puedes quedarte? Al menos hasta que me quede dormida

_Se_ detiene un momento antes de contestar, ¿se negara? ¿Acaso hice una propuesta indecorosa? No creo que sea muy noble como para negarse.

_ \- Está bien, te abrazare hasta que te quedes dormida._

_ \- Gracias Shaka. ¿podemos jugar como lo hacíamos antes?_

_ \- ¿A verdad o reto? No suena mala idea, bueno comienzo yo ¿cuándo es la fiesta de disfraces?_

_ \- En tres semanas, cerca del cumpleaños del maestro, va la mía ¿iras a la fiesta?_

_ \- Solo si tú me invitas. ¿cómo te sientes en el escenario cuando estamos juntos compartiendo micrófono? – el susurro se vuelve más apasionado que antes_

_ \- Bueno, me siento a gusto, me gusta cantar contigo, es algo único y magnifico, siento que nos coordinamos muy bien. ¿cree que Milo este celoso porque estamos mucho tiempo tu y yo juntos?_

_ \- Milo se pone así por que eres de las pocas mujeres que se le resiste. Anteriormente... olvídalo mejor_

_ \- ¿qué? Ahora no me vas a dejar con la duda Shaka_

Me abrazo de repente, se centro a un lado mío en el borde de la cama y me abrazo con fuerza, como si quisiera olvidar algo que lo perturba. Siendo franca, siento que no me ha contado mucho realmente de lo que se.

Me dio un fuerte beso en la frente y luego abrió los ojos, me miraba como si no fuese yo, como si fuera a escapar de él, por algún motivo ciento que esto lo he vivido antes y no quiero darme cuenta de ello.

_\- Recuerdas cuando te conté que yo me había enamorado de una chica en Grecia_

_ \- Sí, me dijiste que ese amor no podía ser porque era la novia de un buen amigo, casi hermano... – Shaka me mira con esos ojos tan inocentes, que sumados al sonido natural de las olas marinas, sus ojos hacen que me pierda y no quiera regresar de ese hermoso océano - ¿estás diciendo que?_

_ \- Así es, veras hace casi ocho años, una chica de padre griego y madre occidental llego al colegio donde todos estudiábamos, el ¨orfanato ¨ en realidad era un internado, los chicos fueron muy buenos con migo cuando llegue, en especial Mu, Aiolia, Aldebaran y Milo. Esta chica, de la cual hice mención antes, llego de intercambio al colegio. Milo le había echado el ojo, ella se empezó a resistir a los encantos de este hombre, pero como todas las demás cayo rendida a sus pies. Ella era una de mis mejores amigas, con forme la estuve tratando, la conocí de una forma sorprendente, sin duda caí a sus pies, pero ya era tarde. Jamás me anime a decirle que me gustaba, quería estar más tiempo con ella, pero luego me dijo lo que temía. Un día mientras esperábamos a Milo, ella estaba llorando porque se entero de que tenía una enfermedad terrible, sufría de demencia crónica, cosa que la desgastaba todo el tiempo, ya no quería tomar sus medicamentos, si los dejaba, olvidaría todo, lo dejaría todo y trataría de suicidarse. Lo peor fue cuando ella se entero de que Milo, por quien había dejado muchas cosas atrás, la engaño de la manera más cruel que te imagines. Ella se deprimió mucho y murió de desamor. Jamás me perdone, jamás perdone que la única vez que la bese, sus labios estaban fríos y duros..._

_ \- Shaka lo siento... no tenía ni la mas mínima idea..._

_ \- Con respecto a tu pregunta, creo que Milo está obsesionado por conocer a la mujer perfecta, solo que no te dejes engañar..._

De mis ojos brotaban lágrimas de comprensión, su mirada era tan pura que costaba mucho imaginar que este chico hubiese sufrido tanto. Le tomo de la mano y luego me armo de valor para preguntarle la verdadera razón del porque me beso delante de todo el plantel hace algunas semanas atrás...

_ \- Shaka ¿realmente porque me besaste esa vez?_

_ \- Porque quería besarte. A pesar de que comencé a salir con Katia, no me sentía a gusto con ella, es decir, ella es una chica sensacional pero no la clase de mujer que yo busco. Esa ves, cuando fuimos a traer a tus primos, realmente quería besarte, sentir tus labios, pero algo me detuvo, cuando por fin me arme de valor para tratar de hacerlo, tú me dijiste que me arriesgara, pero lo hice con la persona equivocada, cada que estaba cerca de ti, cuando peleamos, estuve a punto de perder la cordura, jamás me había pasado algo tan profundo, luego llega Milo, lo cautivaste desde que te vio en el salón, no dejaba de ponerte los ojos enzima, entonces reaccione que no quiero perderte de ninguna forma, decidí arriesgarme ahí mismo, besarte, saber por qué tus labios me estremecen tanto..._

_ \- Shaka... – mi corazón comenzó a latir con una fuerza descomunal, quiero tomarlo y besarle, pero el sueño me está ganando... entonces él me pregunta a mi - ¿y a ti te gusta Milo?_

_ \- No, Shaka, para mí no es más que un niño caprichoso..._

Lo último que recuerdo es que el me beso en la frente y yo caí rendida ante el sueño, quería besarle en ese momento, algo tan intimo para nosotros, pero el sueño me venció...

* * *

Hoy rem se despertó más temprano que de costumbre. Son las seis de la madrugada y tengo que ponerme de pie por que hoy tendremos que asistir todos vestidos de gala a la inauguración de la nueva cava que habrá en San Antonio, la familia de Dánae inaugurara la nueva cava que hay en su rancho, solo algunos selectos asistirán. Estoy tratado de peinar la rebelde melena que tiene Ross y los muchachos empiezan a estar gritando unos contra otros, entre los gritos de aliento se escuchaban las voces de Aiolia y de Kanon, si... otra vez Milo está peleando con Death, Mu esta recargado en la pared mirando como Saga entra en el papel del hermano mayor, Rem esta de tras de Aiolia y de Kanon, Camus... es Camus, esta bebiendo un vaso de leche achocolatada mientras que aquellos se están peleando, como soy la única mujer que está en la casa en estos momentos por obvias razones, aparto a la niña, Milo está en la escalera del segundo piso pateando a Death, el cual se está defendiendo, Afrodita y Shura solo observan con el mismo gesto de siempre.

Todo el mundo guarda silencio cuando llego, un halo de fuego me rodea completamente, hasta Saga se aparto un poco, estoy furiosa, molesta que siempre estén peleando como niños desobedientes.

Los cuadros en la pared comenzaron a agitarse como por arte de magia, una ráfaga de aire separo a los muchachos y mi cara esta endemoniada, cuando reaccione me di cuenta que todo el mundo está callado, algunos salen en paños menores, entonces Saga y Kanon comienzan a decir que fue el temblor más fuerte que hayan sentido, Shaka les sigue la corriente junto con Afrodita, entonces todos bajamos y salimos un rato, tengo que controlarme más, hace mucho que no podía hacer eso en esta magnitud, después de quince minutos, todos entramos de nueva cuenta a casa, me siento mareada, tanto que me tambaleo y logro sostenerme rápido de Shura.

_ \- Diana ¿te encuentras bien? - su elocuente acento español me encanta_

_ \- Si, solo me maree un poquito, pero estoy bien tu no digas nada_

_ \- ¿segura? _

_ \- Si, vamos tenemos que detener a estos si no se mataran uno contra otro, no quiero una guerra de mil días en el patio de mi casa..._

_ \- ¿de qué hablas? ¿segura que estas bien?_

_ \- Sí, creo que veo mucha televisión – una sonrisa pelea por salir y respaldar la nueva escusa que di._

Shaka se me acerca con los niños y estos me ayudan a sentarme en la sala, los demás están afuera discutiendo y vacilando, termino de peinar a Ros y luego los mandamos con Aldebaran que está en la cocina con Afrodita y Shura, Shaka me toma de la mano y empieza a tocarla suavemente para relajar mis nervios.

_ \- Fue innecesario que hicieras eso y lo sabes..._

_ \- Lo sé, por poco y me descubro sola, relájate ya no pasara de nuevo_

_ \- Eso no es lo que me preocupa... _

_ \- Muchos están sospechando al igual que yo – sale Mu de entre los sillones – descuida, nadie más lo sabe, o por lo menos sospechan, pero al fin y al cabo solo eso es._

_ \- ¿cómo? – tengo miedo que esto se sepa y me tomen como un vil fenómeno_

_ \- Mu al igual que tu, es telepata, y un telepata sabe distinguir a los suyos. Relájate, el también sabe las consecuencias de cargar un poder como el tuyo..._

_ \- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes Mu?_

_ \- He tenido mis sospechas, Afrodita también lo sabe, descuida ninguno de nosotros dirá nada de esto._

_ \- Por algo somos tus mejores amigos tonta – ¡genial! ahora Aiolia lo sabe también._

_ \- Oigan ya me siento mejor, quiero terminar de arreglarme, recuerden que esto empieza a las..._

_ \- Doce, nena no vas a tardarte casi seis horas en estar lista – Afrodita tiene a Ros tomada de la mano_

_ \- Es que tengo otras cosas que hacer..._

Me levante como pude, salí directo a mi recamara y luego me quede sola por un buen rato. Durante las últimas semanas he estado trabajando en un diseño, un sueño que he tenido desde hace tiempo y tengo que plasmarlo en papel. Me levanto del escritorio y lo miro desde lejos, admiro el nuevo bosquejo, puedo recordar cada detalle de vista de Afrodita, es un bosquejo de sus manos cuando agarra las flores del jardín. Alguien entra al cuarto, es Camus que quiere platicar con migo de una animación para un guion que hizo en la clase de letras.

_ \- Adelante, solo cierra los ojos no te vayas a espantar con el relajo que tengo en el cuarto._

_ \- ¿aun no has terminado de arreglarte?_

_ \- Ya casi termino, bueno que te trae a mi santuario..._

_ \- Es que quiero mostrarte este nuevo guion y quería saber si puedes ayudarme con el diseño a computadora de los personajes._

_ \- Claro, solo dame el perfil de cada uno y los tengo listos._

_ \- ¿Eso lo hiciste tu? Espera ¿es la mano de Afrodita?_

_ \- Sí, estoy trabajando en su regalo de cumpleaños... ¿crees que le guste?_

_\- Conociéndolo, le va a encantar, solo que las manchas de sangre están de más... ¿entonces cuento contigo?_

_ \- Claro, te ayudare a hacer los bosquejos y luego los animamos._

Después de algún rato baje, los niños ni en cuenta de que estaba en mi cuarto por que están haciéndole la vida imposible a Death y a Shura por que los demás están desayunando, cuando entro a la cocina, muchas miradas se apoderaron de mi, ninguno de ellos me había visto como ahora, y eso es una gran desventaja contando que ahora soy la única mujer que está en la casa llena de hombres...

Milo y Shaka no dejan de mirarme, los niños se quedaron con la boca abierta, mis amigos se quedaron con la boca abierta, a pesar de ello, yo me siento insignificantemente ridícula, pero tengo que preguntar...

\- ¿y cómo me veo? Chicos...

\- ... – ninguno dijo nada, entonces comencé a caminar y Milo casi salta de la mesa para detenerme...

\- ¡Espera! No te cambies, te ves realmente hermosa con ese vestido Diana...

\- Los demás miraron extrañados porque pensaron que Shaka sería el primero en saltar para detenerme, entonces volteo con él y le pregunto...

\- Shaka ¿te gusta el vestido?

\- Luces como un ángel Diana, solo te faltan las alas...

Nunca pensé que causaría ese impacto con los chicos, pero en fin. Ya son casi las once de la mañana y tenemos que terminar de arreglar la casa para salir, Milo y Shaka no dejan de verme, me siento rara. El vestido de fiesta que traigo es un color turquesa que Dánae me regalo en mi cumpleaños, con detalles en plata y tiene unos guantes largos que van a juego con los detalles, unas sandalias de tacón cuadrado color plata y mi joyería del mismo color, tengo un maquillaje ahumado con turquesa, y en los labios tengo solo un gloss natural, mi cabello tiene un toque romántico y lo adorna una corona de flores, a pesar de eso, siento que estoy más gorda de lo que realmente soy, pero cada que quiero irme a cambiar, Shaka, Milo o Afrodita me detienen con la escusa de que ya no tenemos tiempo, cosa cierta al fin y al cabo.

_ \- Diana ¿con quién te irás?_

_ \- Yo llevare mi auto, ¿alguien quiere venir con los niños y me?_

_ \- Yo voy con ustedes – sale Aiolos – hoy no quiero ir apretado con los demás, no lo tomen nada personal chicos..._

_ \- También voy yo – Afrodita me mira muy sospechoso – tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas señorita... Shura vendrás tu también_

_ \- Pero... ¿os ya preguntaste cuantos pueden entrar en el auto? Recordad que no es vuestro_

_ \- Si aun hay un espacio mas Shura, será un placer tenerte con nosotros amigo._

Subí a los niños y los senté en las sillas, les puse los cinturones y luego los muchacho se subieron con ellos, Afrodita le peleo el lugar a Aiolos para estar en el asiento del copiloto, cuando arrancamos, los demás me venían siguiendo, Afrodita no tardo ni cinco minutos en comenzar a hablar de cómo me miran tanto Shaka como Milo...

_ \- A este tío no le queda más que alucinar..._

_ \- ¿a qué te refieres Shura?_

_ \- Bueno, pues si Shaka se decidiera a conquistarte, Milo solo se quedaría mirando y vise versa, los traes cogidos de un ala mona – la confianza entre nosotros se ha incrementado a lo largo de este tiempo juntos – entonces vos tendréis que decidir por alguno de estos dos_

_ \- Shura tiene razón nena, estos dos quieren contigo, pero veo que Shaka ya avanzo mas de lo que creíamos... las rabietas de Milo son justificables si ponemos en la cuenta de que el... bueno es un mujeriego de primera_

_ \- ¿Entonces es justificable que Milo me tome como trofeo a su hombría?_

_ \- No quiso decir eso – agrega Aiolos – lo que quiere decir que tal pareciera que tu y Milo tuvieran historia cuando ni siquiera se dirigen la palabra, pero de repente comenzó a ser amable contigo desde que se dio cuenta de que Shaka quiere salir contigo_

_ \- ¿Ósea? – checo por el retrovisor y miro que los niños se quedaron dormidos y que detrás de nosotros están aun los otros dos autos_

_ \- Ósea desde que tú y Shaka se besaron en frente de toda la universidad hace seis semanas – Shura lo recuerda bien – puede que no te conociera en ese momento, pero Milo estuvo molesto toda la semana cuando llego a tu casa._

_ \- Ahora resulta que soy la manzana de la discordia entre esos dos..._

_ \- Bueno, de cierta manera, pero dando ese caso, Shaka tiene más derecho de salir contigo por que tiene más tiempo que Milo en este lado, aparte que sus meritos ha echo..._

_ \- Afro, Shura, ustedes que llegaron junto con Shaka... ¿enserio creen que el esté interesado en mi?_

_ \- Solo date cuenta hoy nena, observa como ambos trataran de llamar tu atención, tengo el presentimiento que estarán muy ocupados en eso..._

¡Llegamos al fin! Nos bajamos todos, los tres autos están vacíos y entregamos las llaves para que puedan estacionarlos, los niños salen corriendo cuando ven a su tía Dana y a su madre, de mi bolso saco los dieciséis invitaciones, las entrego y nos guían a nuestras mesas, una cerca de la otra. Antes de sentarnos, llevo a los muchachos a saludar a los padres de Dánae, los señores _Ascálafo, _los presente a todos y cada uno y luego nos fuimos a nuestra mesa. Las mesas se dividieron de la siguiente manera:

MESA 1: en la primera mesa se sentaron Aldebaran, Aiolia, Aiolos, Mu, Shura, Afrodita, Shaka, Rosset y yo, rem quiso estar en la otra mesa que estaba de la siguiente manera

MESA 2: Saga y Kanon, Dohoko, Rem, Camus, Milo, Death y Dánae. Ella está sentada junto a Rem y a Camus, pues quiere estar platicando y sacarles información a Milo para luego complotar con los demás.

Los muy desgraciados complotaron en mi contra y me sentaron en medio de las mesas, ósea donde se juntan y tengo a mi lado a Milo y del otro a Shaka, le mande un texto a Dánae diciendo que me las pagara.

Bueno pues la tarde comenzó a eso de la una en punto, inauguraron la cava y sirvieron del vino que han estado produciendo desde hace más de cinco años, todos nos pusimos de pie, brindamos y dimos inicio a todo este festejo. Mis primos están con los demás niños, bueno por lo menos Rem, Ross lloro cuando la separaron de mi, así que esta sentadita en mis piernas, siendo el centro de atención de las dos mesas que tengo, la orquesta comenzó a tocar baladas para que los enamorados salieran a la pista de baile, Aiolos muy quitado de la pena invita a bailar a Dana, pues ya sospechábamos que estos dos quieren salir, Aiolia me quita a Ross de los brazos y se van a bailar juntos, la niña está contenta por salir a bailar, yo me muevo de un lado al otro viendo como todo el mundo está bailando al ritmo de Frank Sinatra.

Una chica de la mesa continua mira mucho para donde nosotros estamos, parece que le esta coqueteando a Milo o a Kanon, pues ambos están sentados en la misma dirección, Saga se pone de pie y luego va a donde yo estoy sentada.

_\- ¿me permites esta pieza? – una sonrisa se apodera de su rostro_

_ \- Claro, me gustaría mucho Saga..._

Salimos a la pista y me tenia abrazada, los demás se estaban deleitando de como bailo, Aiolos y Aiolia están riéndose por que tanto Shaka como Milo no dejan de voltear a verme, de repente veo que otro de los muchachos se levanta de la mesa e invita a bailar a la chica, Camus como todo caballero, la saco a la pista de baile, veo como Afrodita y los otros cuchichean entre ellos, le dedico una mirada fulminante a este y el solo me sonríe.

_ \- Tenían razón, esos dos quieren matarme – me dice Saga al oído_

_ \- me siento extraña, como si esto lo hubiese vivido antes..._

_ \- tú relájate y disfruta de hacer sufrir a Milo y a Shaka..._

_ \- son crueles de verdad... mira que disfrutar de hacer sufrir a estos pobres hombres ya no tiene gracia..._

_ \- ni tú te la crees_

Terminando la canción, vamos a tomar asiento, Aiolia me pasa a la niña que quiere comer una galleta de las que le traigo siempre. Dánae y Aiolos aun no se separan ni un centímetro, los muchachos siguen platicando cuando tocan otra balada, Afrodita me saca a bailar una de nuestras canciones favoritas, se pone delante de mí y toma una de mis manos y la pone en su hombro, la otra la empalma con su mano libre, la otra la pone en mi cintura, me siento como si bailara con mi hermano, nos divertimos mientras bailamos, no hablamos solo disfrutamos de la pieza, luego a media canción, sube mi mano a su hombro y me acerca a él, nos abrazamos y me siento feliz de estar con mi mejor amigo, luego empezamos a hablar en voz bajita,

_ \- ¡me gusta mucho esta canción! – digo mientras que estoy con mi rostro recargado al hombro de Afro_

_ \- A mí también, de hecho el plan de ponerlos celosos está funcionando a la perfección, y eso que solo llevamos dos horas aquí_

_ \- Afro, te he dicho que te luce muy bien el traje que traes puesto_

_ \- Si, varias veces, y a ti el vestido que te regalo Dana, oye, ya en serio, ¿quién te gusta?_

_ \- Ya sabes que Shaka, no se para que te haces el necio tu también..._

_ \- Pues yo creo que Milo será el primero en pedirte que bailes con el..._

_ \- ¿Apuestas?_

_ \- Si, te apuesto un corte de cabello a que Milo te pide que salgas a bailar primero que Shaka_

_ \- No lo creo... Shaka ha esperado estar conmigo desde hace tiempo..._

La canción termino, de hecho fueron como seis canciones, nunca nos dimos cuenta hasta que Death (celoso), fue a separarnos, pues quiere platicar con Afrodita a asolas, y por mi parte me senté y tome a la niña en mis brazos, Milo me mira mucho, cuando se pone de pie, Shaka me toma de la mano y me invita a salir un rato, estar a solas e ir a caminar por el lugar, a Afrodita y a Milo se les cayeron la cara (mas a afro pues se cortara su cabello), Ross se quedo con Mu, pues la niña se quedo dormida y el se ofreció a tenerla en los brazos mientras que regresábamos de nuestro paseo...

Me toma de la mano y comenzamos a caminar por los viñedos, estamos platicando de cualquier cosa, ninguno quiere llegar al punto donde tenemos que detenernos y hablar con la verdad de que es lo que siente uno por el otro, pero llego ese punto. Son las tres de la tarde y el sol comienza a jugar con las sombras de las uvas, desde donde estamos la música llega tenue mente como si fuera un susurro entre el viento, me toma directo de la cintura y luego me atrae a el, comenzamos a bailar lento, algo para detener el tiempo, entonces un aire cálido sopla suave y resistente, mis rizos comienzan a volar en el espacio, ya no siento las piernas, solo siento un espacio vacio entre el suelo y nuestros pasos, afortunadamente es un espacio solitario donde fuimos, nadie pudo darse cuenta que flotamos literalmente en el aire mientras que bailamos, el sol se refleja en nuestros ojos y el destello que ambos sueltan son como perlas que atraen la mirada del otro, me abraza mas

-_ Ya quería estar solo así contigo desde hace mucho tiempo_

_ \- Yo también, quiero permanecer, solo contigo._

_ \- Diana..._

_ \- Si..._

_ \- Me... me gustas..._

_ \- Y tú a mi..._

_ \- No, es que... bueno quiero decir que me gustas mucho, desde esa noche no dejo de pensar en ti, en que puedo tenerte en mis brazos y jamás te he besado..._

_ \- Pero si ya me besaste – digo mientras que mi sonrisa trata de salir a carcajadas – recuerda que en medio patio de la universidad me plantaste un beso..._

_ \- No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que nunca nos hemos besado mutuamente con sentimiento, aquel beso solo fue para llamar tu atención, decirte la intención que tengo sobre ti..._

_ \- Entonces ¿si quieres besarme?_

_ \- Todo el tiempo, y no se, si se puede mas que eso... se que suena atrevido pero es lo que me haces sentir, recordar lo suaves que son tus labios me... ponen nervioso..._

En medio de los viñedos se ve a una joven pareja que danza con el eco del aire, están profundamente enamorados, tanto que los pasos los acercan cada vez mas y no los detienen, pues quieren disfrutar de la privacidad que tienen en este momento, tan enamorados están que entre las siluetas de los viñedos se pueden ver las sombras de ellos acercándose cada milímetro, la toma de los hombros, ella cierra los ojos, el se inclina un poco, ella pone sus manos en el rostro de él y este muerde su labio con pasión, ella busca su boca desesperadamente mientras que el juega con sus manos en la espalda, jamás habían tenido la oportunidad de estar solos, jamás han tenido la oportunidad de decirse ¨te amo¨ uno al otro.

Entonces Shaka se aparta lentamente de mi, mientras que yo abro los ojos poco a poco para no despertar del sueño que estamos viviendo los dos, ver sus ojos azules me desmienten ante una alucinación, entonces delicadamente se separa de mí, me toma de las manos y de la manera más sincera me dice:

_\- Diana, para mí sería un gran honor si aceptaras ser mi novia oficialmente... _

_ \- Shaka... yo... – no puedo hablar de lo emocionada que estoy, por fin desde hace tanto que he esperado este momento y ahora me quedo sin habla..._

_ \- Si... no quieres contestar en este momento lo entiendo a la perfección_

_ \- No es eso, solo que me quede sin palabras – estoy susurrando – quiero ser tu novia, quiero estar contigo siempre Shaka..._

_ \- Te amo..._

_ \- Y yo a ti cielo..._

Ambos nos acercamos demasiado y nos besamos otra vez, después de otros quince minutos solos, comenzamos a caminar de regreso a la fiesta, los muchachos en las mesas comenzaron a buscarnos, todos estaban bailando en la pista, cundo nos ven llegar juntos tomados de la mano tan fuertemente, lo primero que paso fue que Afrodita y Dánae salieron corriendo a donde yo estaba, volteo a donde Shaka y él me sonríe, me suelta la mano para que vaya con los otros dos, pero la vuelve a tomar, solo para voltearme y darme un apasionado beso en frente de todos los muchachos para aclarar la duda de que ya estamos saliendo juntos...

_ \- Te amo – susurra cuando me vuelve a soltar_

_ \- Y yo más a ti Shaka – un suspiro se apodera de mí..._

Mu y Aiolia y Aldebaran salen directo a donde esta Shaka para hablar de lo que estábamos haciendo, mientras que Dánae, Shura, Afrodita y Kanon se me acercan, quieren que les cuente todo con lujo de detalle.

Entrada la noche, Aiolos y Dánae siguen bailando juntos, Milo no habla con nadie más que Camus, Shaka no aparta la vista de mi ni un instante, Rem quiere que baile con él, así que salimos a bailar. Ross está dormida otra vez, Mu sigue platicando con Shaka y los demás, Shura y Afrodita se me acercan y comenzamos a bailar los cuatro en círculo, Rem toma de las manos a Afrodita y comienzan a brincar, Shura me toma de las manos y empezamos a bailar también, en eso la señora Electra sube al escenario y pide un poco de silencio, pues quiere hacer una invitación importante para uno de los invitados...

La sorpresa para todos fue cuando me menciono y pidió que subiera al escenario a cantar una canción, la canción favorita de los padres de Dánae, una canción que solo a ellos les gusta mucho pues es la canción con la que se conocieron hace tanto tiempo ya. La canción se llama otoño, subí al escenario y comencé a cantarla lento para que ellos puedan bailarla tranquilamente.

Así seguimos durante casi toda la noche, cuando baje del escenario por fin, fui directo a los brazos de mi amado Shaka, toda la noche me tubo abrazada, reíamos, platicábamos todos y luego las dos mesas se juntaron, Rem ya se estaba quedando dormido, pero ya tengo a Rosset en mis brazos, Shaka amablemente tiene al niño, después de un rato fui a despedirme de los padres de Dana para poder ir con los niños a la casa, los muchachos se querían quedar más tiempo, Shaka se llevo a Rem en los brazos para luego ir conmigo a la casa y descansar un rato, pues sinceramente yo también estoy rendida de estar toda la tarde fuera de la casa.

_ \- Vallan con cuidado, nos veremos más al rato – Mu se despide de nosotros_

_ \- Está bien, ya nos vamos, diviértanse chicos, manejan con cuidado_

Shaka se ofreció en manejar el hasta la casa, los niños están dormidos tan profundamente que están roncando, es hermoso ver a estos dos dormir tan profundamente que también me están contagiando, Shaka me mira de vez en cuando, como aquella ocasión cuando solo fuimos nosotros dos a Tijuana.

\- ¿En qué piensas amor? – me dice dulcemente

\- En el día que fuimos por estos dos a Tijuana – me siento como en ese día – recuerdo que estabas tan ansioso por besarme

\- Y en dos ocasiones fuimos interrumpidos por el mismo motivo...

\- Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente, también recuerdo muchas cosas, como cuando me besaste en los labios una vez que dormía en la sala con los muchachos...

\- ¿cómo?

\- Sentí tus labios, son inconfundibles amor...

Estuvimos así durante todo el camino, hasta que llegamos a casa, estacionamos el auto en la cochera y el abrió la puerta en lo que yo les quitaba el cinturón a los niños, el tomo a Rem y yo a Rosset, los subimos con mucho cuidado a su habitación, telepáticamente cerré la puerta del auto y la de la entrada, acomodamos a los niños en sus habitaciones y luego cada quien se fue a su habitación (aja sobre todo eso)...

Bueno, no pudimos estar separados por más de treinta segundos, nos recostamos un momento a descansar, me tomo de los hombros y sonríe, sus ojos están hermosos hoy, lo miro por un momento y luego me abalanzo sobre él, me acerca a él y luego me responde el beso mientras que caemos en el colchón, me besa lentamente, juega con mis labios, los muerde y yo también, me besa apasionadamente, se pone de pie, a mi me deja recostada sobre las sabanas, me cierra las salidas, me tiene acorralada, tengo nervios, hace mucho tiempo que no hago esto, no sé qué hacer se me olvido, abro mi boca en búsqueda de un beso mientras que el se inclina lentamente a donde yo estoy, me besa y luego se aparta de mí, nos miramos mutuamente, acaricia mi cabello apartándolo de mi rostro

\- ¿estás segura que quieres esto?

\- Si Shaka... ¿y tú?

\- Tengo que admitir que estoy nervioso, jamás había hecho esto antes mi amor...

\- Sha...

Toma mi mano, la aprieta fuertemente para no soltarse, con la otra me sostiene el rostro, soltamos las manos y él me toma delicadamente mientras que aprieto mi mano en su pecho, no puedo dejar de besarlo mientras lo tengo abrazado, tomamos un momento para respirar y tragar saliva, se separa de mi, luego se desabrocha la camisa, dejando su seductor pecho a la vista, yo me quito el vestido, me quedo solo en ropa interior, me toma nuevamente, recorre con sus manos la silueta de mi cuerpo, se quita la camisa y desbotona el pantalón, vuelve a besarme, me tiene abrazada a él, piel con piel, sintiendo los latidos de nuestros corazones en un solo ¨bum, bum¨ no podemos apartarnos, es como si un frenesí se apoderara de ambos, algo que jamás había experimentado, hasta este momento.

Cuando Shaka estuvo a punto de tomarme, la puerta se abrió de golpe, interrumpiendo el gran momento, Dánae y Aiolos se equivocaron de habitación, tanto Shaka como yo saltamos para cubrirnos con la sabana, más bien yo que ya estaba a punto de estar completamente desnuda, cuando ellos se fueron, nosotros solo volteamos a vernos y luego sonreímos, nos recostamos solamente, uno que otro beso, pero solo no teníamos abrazados mutuamente...

* * *

Abro los ojos y me doy cuenta de que él estuvo todo el tiempo abrazándome, sonreímos tiernamente, el sigue recostado y yo me recargo en su pecho, me volteo a verlo y luego le agarro la nariz, el se ríe, sujeta mi mano con delicadeza y atrae mi rostro al suyo, nos damos nuestro beso de buenos días. No supe a qué hora me puse la bata, pero estaba tapada hasta el cuello, tocan la puerta, Rem ha tenido pesadillas quiere quedarse con migo como es de costumbre, Shaka se despide con un beso mientras que me recuesto y le sonrió, Rem se quedo dormido al instante, Shaka no quiere irse, pero él sabe que mis primos son primero que nada...

_ \- Te veré en la mañana hermosa – susurra_

_ \- Ya quiero que sea la mañana mi amor..._

_ \- Sierra la puerta lentamente y se marcha._

En la sala esta Milo acariciando al perro mientras que toma una botella de alcohol, está muy pensativo, como si quisiera cortarse las venas, pero no sabe el motivo por el cual esta así.

_ \- Embriagarte no servirá de nada, no puedes olvidar a una mujer solo con el alcohol._

_ \- Eres tu... no se supone que estabas dormido... Kanon_

_ \- Al igual que tu no puedo dormir..._

_ \- Se supone que pasado mañana es la estúpida fiesta de Diana y no tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer con la resaca que seguramente me dará..._

_ \- Deberías de dejar a esta mujer en paz, Shaka te gano la partida amigo, entiende eso..._

_ \- Ni siquiera pienso en eso, por mi se la puede quedar, ni que fuera la persona a la que busco..._

_ \- Lamento decirte que si es ella, admítelo Shaka te gano esta ves..._

Milo se levanta y deja la botella abierta, luego se da la media vuelta y con su gesto sínico de siempre sonríe y dice

\- Buenas noches, su alteza se levantara exigente en esta noche...


	8. Chapter 8: especial, leyendas urbanas

¡Buenas noches a todos! despues de mucho tiempo por fin pude darme una escapada del trabajo para seguir con este fic que tanto me encanta.

aún no puedo decidirme bien por la fiesta de Halloween, pero para sustituirla pondré este especial de dos partes.

* * *

**N/A: **_primero que nada tengo que aclarar que Sanit Seiya no me pertenece_

_ segundo: la idea de Can Cerberos Zombie no es idea mia, esa idea es de **lobunaluna,**_ que por cierto su fic me inspiro para continuar con esta historia.

Tercero: esta es la primera parte de este especial,espero que sea de su agrado y pronto subire la siguiente que se llama "pesadillas"

* * *

DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS DE LA FIESTA DE Halloween…

Todo estaba en suma calma. Ni un solo ruido en la enorme casa, ni en los departamentos que hay frente a esta; por lo menos sé que los niños se quedaron dormidos sin dar problema alguno. Lo demás realmente no me importa.

Sin hacer el mayor ruido posible, me dispuse a bajar a la sala de estar, tome la lap y la prendí sin hacer dejar que el reproductor me delatara, una vez iniciada la cesión comencé a buscar mi página de Internet favorita, me fui directo a la selección de Saint Seiya y comencé a leer los fics con temática para la noche de brujas.

En las habitaciones del segundo tercer piso, Aiolia, Milo, Aldebarán, Mu, Aiolos, Dana (quien no pudo evitar estar cerca para escuchar historias de terror), estaban relatando leyendas urbanas. Todos (a excepción de Milo y de Camus pues este relataba la historia) estaban temblando hasta los huesos…

\- Atenas es una tranquila ciudad universitaria de Ohio, donde se encuentra un edificio perteneciente a un antiguo hospital psiquiátrico, originalmente llamado el Asilo de Atenas para enfermos mentales, abrió sus puertas un 9 de enero de 1874. – dijo ahora que le tocaba su turno, sonrió con malicia y continuo con su relato - Contaba con 544 habitaciones para los pacientes, que no eran únicamente enfermos mentales, también se atendían personas afectadas de tuberculosis, veteranos de la Guerra Civil, y niños. En su inicio albergó alrededor de 200, y para el año 1900 eran casi 2.000 pacientes, lo cual disminuyó la calidad del servicio…

\- ¿Enserio se te ocurrió que nos asustara una historia como esa? – dice Shaka el cual estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados – Camus pensé que tendrías un poco más de imaginación hombre…

\- Puedes guardar silencio Shaka, ya paso tu turno, y la verdad no es lo tuyo eso de relatar historias de fantasmas…. – dijo Aiolos algo serio y dejando que continuara el pelirrojo de ojos gélidos.

\- Como les iba diciendo…. –dice un indignado acuario - El asilo ganó tiempo después muy mala fama por los inhumanos tratos a los pacientes, que eran sumergidos en agua helada durante largos períodos de tiempo, se les administraban descargas eléctricas, les practicaban lobotomías con enormes jeringas gigantes insertadas por los lagrimales hasta llegar al cerebro. Los pacientes terminaban con el cráneo abierto y sus vías neuronales separadas a la mitad del cerebro… Se sabe de historias horrorosas, como pacientes que tallaron mensajes en los marcos de las ventanas, y la desaparición de una paciente llamada Margaret Schilling, el 1 de diciembre de 1978, encontraron su cuerpo el 12 de enero de 1979 en el piso superior del abandonado Pabellón nº 20. Se dice que murió a causa de un ataque cardíaco, pero la parte extraña del relato está en que los enfermeros encontraron su ropa perfectamente doblada al lado de su cuerpo, y al momento de moverlo, su silueta quedó marcada en el suelo, con una mancha tan profunda que estaba incrustada en la piedra, la cual se puede ver hoy en día, pues ningún procedimiento de los aplicados fue efectivo para borrar la marca. Pero muchos saben que esa mancha permanece ahí como muestra de la horrible muerte de Margaret que no permite que su alma descanse en paz y la mantiene vagando por el lugar. Pues tres años después de su muerte, una estudiante siguió una silueta hasta la habitación maldita sin poder ver a nadie, pero una noche la estudiante se despertó para encontrarse cara a cara con la silueta de Margaret. La chica llena de terror no hablo por días y al cabo de una semana la encontraron muerta en su habitación, la chica se había suicidado.

La habitación hoy permanece prácticamente sellada evitando el paso de cualquiera, no sea que corran la misma suerte de la estudiante curiosa…

Todos voltearon a verse por lo decepcionados que les había dejado la historia, entonces Aldebarán y Milo voltearon a ver a Dana, la cual estaba a punto de comenzar con su leyenda, Mu se quedó en silencio y escucho a un par de gatos trepar por el tejado, entonces todos voltearon a verse con malicia…

\- Y si llamamos a los demás para que escuchen las historias, recuerden que Death y Kanon son buenos en ese terreno de lo oculto – dijo Aiolia quien a su vez se giró con Mu

\- Bueno entonces háblenle que no tenemos toda la noche – apresura Dana.

Mientras que ellos seguían discutiendo quien irá al edificio de enfrente por los otros, en la sala, con las luces apagadas, los audífonos puestos, volteando cada cinco segundos para no ver cosas que no debo de ver (algún transeúnte nocturno) y con las uñas a medio comer, encontré una historia de Zombis, actualizada recientemente. No pude evitar la tentación y comencé a leer la novedosa historia.

Mientras que mi corazón está resistiendo el micro infarto al miocardio (con solo imaginarme a ese Can Cerbero Zombi {ya de por sí solo es aterrador} y luego a medio ejercito de espectros zombis a medio comer) comencé a escuchar cosas atreves de los auriculares, quite mi vista de la pantalla de la lap a la vez que me quitaba los auriculares, con una voz casi ahogada y temblorosa hice la típica pregunta…

\- ¿hay alguien aquí?...

Al no recibir respuesta regrese a la lectura donde me quede. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando comencé a escuchar ruidos nuevamente, ahora casi temblando puse pausa en el reproductor, me levante y comencé a pasear mi vista por la sala que aún estaba desierta en su totalidad. De repente escuche como la música de una pequeña caja musical resaltaba en la obscuridad, haciéndome la valiente comencé a dirigirme a donde se escuchaba más fuerte, al pie de las escaleras que dan a los pisos superiores…

\- Cálmate, seguro que los niños la dejaron aquí antes de irse a dormir…

Me repetía una y otra vez para calmar mis nervios; pero nervios fueron los que me sobraron al escuchar risas de niños que provenían del segundo piso, donde comienza la escalera.

\- Seguro que están despiertos…

Sigo diciendo en mi mente. Ya de por si infartada, decido tomar mi móvil y encender la pequeña lámpara que está incorporada, trague saliva y comencé a ascender por la escalera… no había nada y los niños estaban en sus cuartos dormidos, camine hasta la puerta de Dana y esta estaba cerrada con llave, en definitiva todo el mundo está durmiendo, solo es mi imaginación y la historia de terror que estoy leyendo.

Baje más tranquila las escaleras, regrese a la sala y puse a reproducir nuevamente la lista que deje pendiente, luego continúe con la lectura.

Quizá pasaron cinco o diez minutos cuando nuevamente escuche algo que provenía de las escaleras, pero ahora no eran ni la caja, ni las risas de los niños, si no que algo más aterrador, algo comenzó a estar susurrando mi nombre tan lento y pausado que hiso que mis huesos se helaran, decidí poner fin a esto e ignorar todo, no puedo creer que algunos simples ruiditos me estén asustando, así que regrese a mi asiento.

Tan metida estaba en mi lectura, que claramente sentí como una mano toco mi hombro, al tiempo que nuevamente susurraban mi nombre, levante mi vista y vi como un rostro obscuro con ojos penetrantes salía detrás de la pantalla de la lap, parecía como si fuera un muñeco de cera a medio derretir, comencé a tirar de patadas a la vez que grite desgarradoramente, entonces todos prendieron las luces y mire como afrodita se sobaba la cara por el golpe que le di en la nariz.

\- Ya relájate Diana – dice Dana mientras trata de calmarme

\- Les dije que no sería buena idea asustarla de esa forma – dice Shaka tratando de hacer que mi alma regrese a mi cuerpo – pudieron producirle un infarto

\- Agradezcan que no tiro la casa – dice Dana abrazándome ella también

\- No aguantas nada mujer – dice Milo

\- Al menos no me arranco la nariz – dice Afro mientras se quita la mascarilla de aguacate.

\- ¿pueden comportarse como personas normales una jodida vez en su vida? Casi mi causan un maldito paro cardiaco…

\- Ya pero no paso – dice Death sonriente con mi reacción

\- Bueno, ya que estamos casi todos que les parece si continuamos con las leyendas urbanas – dice ahora Saga – que para eso nos sacaron de nuestro edificio…

Todos comenzaron a acomodar los sillones, mientras que otros movían la mesilla de noche y hacíamos el espacio más grande. Los niños seguían dormidos así que no había inconvenientes por eso. Una vez ya sentados y con todas las luces apagadas, salvo por una pequeña lámpara de petróleo que dejamos prendida, Dana se disponía a continuar con su leyenda urbana. Dana volteo a verme y con un gesto supe inmediatamente que comenzaría con algo sencillo y después yo remataria con algo genial…

\- Bueno, el turno es de Dana – dice Aiolos - ¿alguien se opone?

\- No – dijo Death

\- Por nosotros no hay problema – dijeron los demás

\- Gracias, en esta ocasión les contare una de nuestras leyendas urbanas más famosas, pero antes de empezar, Milo y Shaka tienen prohibido quejarse o interrumpir, si lo hacen le diré a Saga que los golpee… - ambos caballeros se miraron – continuando, esta es la leyenda urbana de la mujer del cinco… "Hace muchos años en el centro de la ciudad vivía una señora que maltrataba mucho a sus hijos, les gritaba todo el tiempo, les pegaba y los encerraba en la casa. así pasó el tiempo, hasta que sus hijos se hicieron mayores, se casaron y la abandonaron…."

\- Saga, Kanon, seguros que no es su historia – dice riéndose Death

\- Como estaba diciendo… "La señora, sintiéndose culpable y con remordimientos, fue a la iglesia de la ciudad a hablar con el sacerdote, le contó todas las cosas que les había hecho a sus hijos durante muchos años, el padre, al escuchar las crueldades que la mujer había cometido, le dijo que sus pecados eran muchos, que una madre como ella sólo podía viajar a roma para allí encontrar el perdón de dios. pero la señora era muy pobre y no tenía manera de costear un viaje, ¡mucho menos hasta roma!, así que el sacerdote le ordenó que pidiera limosna, pero (para que su penitencia fuera más dura) sólo debía aceptar monedas de cinco centavos (equivalente a cinco pesos mexicanos de hoy) y si le daban monedas de otra cantidad, debía devolverlas.

La mujer salió de la iglesia y ese mismo día empezó con su misión, todos los días se sentaba frente a la iglesia pedir dinero, mucha gente se sorprendía al ver que cuando le intentabas dar monedas de mayor valor las rechazaba, por lo que la comenzaron a llamar la señora del cinco.

Tristemente, años más tarde y poco antes de poder conseguir el dinero suficiente para el viaje, enfermó gravemente y murió.

Días después de su muerte, un señor que caminaba frente a la iglesia cierta noche vio a una vieja que llevaba un velo en la cabeza con apariencia muy humilde. La mujer se le acercó y le dijo:

\- señor, ¿no me regala un cinco?

\- no tengo, pero tome esta moneda de veinte - entonces ella se descubrió la cara y era el rostro de una calavera.

\- ¡no pedí veinte centavos, pedí cinco! ¡Lo maldigo!

Y así sucedió que muchas personas relataban lo mismo, y a muchas de ellas les ocurrían desgracias al poco tiempo, y los papás solían asustarnos con el clásico te va a llevar la señora del cinco.

La historia se volvió tan popular (fuera verdad o no) que en Mexicali, durante muchos años, se acostumbró llevar siempre una moneda de cinco si salías a la calle, y las casas de todas las familias tenían siempre un vasito lleno de monedas de cinco centavos por si la mujer tocaba a la puerta."

\- Esa es la historia más tonta que he escuchado – dice Death – ¿qué tiene de tenebroso eso?

\- Que es real. – digo – una vez, Philip me conto que a un conocido de su padre se le apareció una mujer de casi ochenta años, vestía una camisa de manga a tres cuartos, negra completamente, y una falda que llegaba hasta los tobillos del mismo color, sus zapatos eran un par de huaraches a medio romper, realmente una mujer muy humilde, jamás pudo verle el rostro, siempre miraba al suelo. Se le acerco y con la voz más temblorosa le pidió una moneda como esta – y saque una moneda de cinco centavos - pero a aquel hombre le pareció extraño que no pidiera más, así que por el simple hecho de verla como vestía y que sus zapatos estaban a punto de romperse, le dio un billete de cincuenta pesos, la mujer rompió el billete y le dijo que solo acepta monedas de cinco centavos, luego al descubrirse el rostro, todo su cuerpo se volvió una calavera putrefacta y maldijo al hombre… tiempo después de eso, el señor sufrió un aparatoso accidente automovilístico y quedo paralitico de por vida…

Y como si hubiera sido todo planeado, un trueno se escuchó con mucha potencia y un rayo ilumino la obscuridad de la casa. Todos los presentes se exaltaron un poco, Aiolia y Dana me acompañaron a la planta de arriba para checar que los niños aun estén dormidos, luego de cerciorarnos regresamos a la sala con los demás y ahora era el turno de Death.

\- Seguros que quieren que yo sigua, puede que Diana sea la siguiente, digamos que me siento caballeroso…

\- ¿Tu? ¿caballeroso? Seguro – dice Shura y le sigue Afrodita – lo que tú tienes de caballeroso lo tienes de inocente…

\- Como sea, empiezas o no

\- Ya está bien, veamos… que les contare hoy… ¡ya se!

Todos estaban atentos a escuchar con detalle todo lo que les iba a contar, puesto que no es una simple leyenda urbana, es algo que ocurrió realmente cuando tenía 15 años…

\- Bueno, ya sé que historia les contare ahora. Esto ocurrió cuando tenía 15 y fue en un viaje que hice con unas amigas… en ese tiempo no conocía aun a Dana, ni siquiera sabía de su existencia, pero ya tenía una estrecha amistad con Themis y con otra chica que ustedes no conocen. Mi papá era velador en uno de los ranchos más viejos de la ciudad, algún día los llevare personalmente (digo mientras suelto una risita nerviosa), ese día habíamos llegado mi mamá, André, papá y venía con nosotros una pequeña prima de nombre Sasha. Todo estaba muy tranquilo y comenzamos a traer las cosas para el viaje. Antes de salir de todo rastro de civilización, les marque a las chicas diciéndoles que mi padre nos dejó quedarnos en el rancho, siempre y cuando no hiciéramos desmanes en este, a lo que asentí. Mi madre, como casi siempre, puso reglas y una de ellas era que estaba estrictamente prohibido contar historias de terror.

\- ¿Por qué te tenían prohibido eso? – pregunto Camus

\- Bueno, digamos que en mi familia sufrimos de un mal que se llama visiones, nosotros tenemos la mala fortuna de ver y escuchar cosas que otros no…

\- ¿enserio? – ahora Alde interrumpe…

\- Si, viene de lado de mis bisabuelos paternos, eso se los cuento luego

\- ¿y que paso en ese viaje? – ahora Shura pregunta

\- Bueno – continúe con la calma más notable - bueno, después de que mi mama nos pasara nota (cosa que hicimos caso omiso), nos fuimos las tres a caminar un poco, platicábamos de los problemas de la prepa, de los chicos que nos gustaban, de la situación en la casa de Themis, de la difícil vida de Kira y de lo insoportable que se estaba poniendo la situación con mi madre. En fin; el rancho está dividido de la siguiente forma. En la parte central están los asadores, la piscina, los vestidores y baños y más al centro hay un pequeño kiosco donde se venden cosas de aseo personal y otras cosas, bueno pues mi mama, papa, Sasha y André estaban en aquel lugar, mientras que Themis, Kira y yo estábamos en la única cabaña que había.

\- ¿solo había una? – dice Aiolia

\- Si, y por lo general ahí nos quedábamos solo nosotros. Bueno…  
Esa tarde había algo diferente en el aire, Kira lo noto de inmediato y en cuanto a Themis… bueno ella no es tan sensible como nosotras, en fin, siendo las únicas en la cabaña, a Kira se le ocurrió que contáramos historias de terror, cosa que aceptamos gustosas…

Me detuve un segundo para poder ver las reacciones de los demás, los cuales ya estaban en suspenso…

\- Continua mujer…. No nos dejes así… - dice Milo

\- Bueno, ¿en dónde me quede? A sí que nos sentamos en triangulo, todas las luces de la pequeña cabaña se apagaron menos la de la habitación por petición de Themis; metidas en una casita de campaña dimos comienzo con el ritual de siempre, la frase decía lo siguiente…. "_tres hermanas se encontraban solas en una cabaña, contando historias de terror, invocando cosas que no debían, entonces como si fuera magia las luces comenzaron a parpadear, más de un foco estallo y todo el lugar se quedó en obscuridad"…_

En cuanto termine de decir eso, otro relámpago estallo cerca de la isla que tenemos al frente, más de uno se sobresaltó y luego seguimos con lo anterior…

\- Sol fue una coincidencia – dice nervioso Kanon

\- Si, solo eso, mejor sigue Diana, se está poniendo bueno esto – dice Afrodita a medio temblar

\- ¿podrías regresarme mi brazo por favor Afrodita? – dice Shura

\- Lo siento – le contesto el ojiceleste

\- _y como si hubiéramos invocado fuerzas que no comprendíamos – _continúe con el relato_ – un estruendo continuo en ese momento, Kira fue la primera en seguir con la historia y decía algo así… "una noche de verano, tres hermanas estaba de viaje, se pusieron de acuerdo para acampar en un lugar lejado de la ciudad" _ a lo que Themis continuo " las tres se pusieron de acuerdo para comenzar con sus relatos de fantasmas, pero anteriormente les advirtieron que no lo hicieran" y posteriormente seguí " bajo advertencia, las tres se pusieron en medio de la sala, con solo una luz encendida, pero después de iniciar con la historia a una se le ocurre decir que la luz estallo dejando simplemente a la vista las sombras obscuras de niños que jugaban entre las ventanas, azotándolas, moviendo y lamentándose, entonces ocurrió…." Cuando estaba a punto de decir lo siguiente, tal como en el relato la luz estallo, y no solo la de la cabaña, sino que también la de todo el lugar, nos quedamos a obscuras, nosotras tomamos una lámpara de mano y luego sugerimos salir con mis padres, pero las ventanas comenzaron a moverse bruscamente…

Y de nuevo fuimos interrumpidos por otro relámpago solo que ahora más fuerte, más de uno ahogo un grito de terror, Aiolia estaba casi temblando, Milo estaba (literal) en las piernas de Camus, Afrodita casi ahorca a Death y Aldebarán trataba de calmarnos sin tener éxito.

\- ¿Cómo que son muchas coincidencias no lo creen? – dijo algo sensato Mu

\- Solo son eso amigo, solo coincidencias, Diana mejor continua – Dohoko estaba muy intrigado con la historia

\- Está bien… cuando salimos de la cabaña, Kira comenzó a ver sombras que nos seguían, muchas sombras para ser realista, Themis nunca se dio cuenta, pero varias de ellas estuvieron a punto de tomarla y llevársela. Cuando llegamos a la zona de las piscinas, las personas que ahí estaban hacían revuelo porque al parecer un niño se perdió… jamás supimos más acerca de ese niño… muchos dicen que las gemelas que ahí viven se lo llevaron para jugar con ellas, otros dicen que se cayó al barranco, pero lo curioso es que no había rastro de él, en cambio encontraron muchas huellas de animal, posiblemente de un oso, solo que aquí no hay osos y mucho menos osos de casi seis metros…

Para cuando termine el relato, todos sin excepción alguna estaban temblando, casi llorando por lo que les acabo de contar…

\- ¿enserio ocurrió eso? – pregunta Saga incrédulo

\- Si, en realidad nos ocurrió, jamás se supo nada – confirmo sus sospechas

\- ¿y qué era lo que se llevó al niño? – un gato asustado habla

\- Según los testigos era un oso de por lo menos seis metros, ojos rojos endemoniados, piel negra y colmillos aterradores….

\- ¿y por qué ustedes hicieron lo que no debían? – ahora Mu se queja

\- Porque nos pareció fácil, en ese tiempo no conocía la gravedad de las palabras…

\- ¿hay muchos espíritus por aquellos lugares? – Death parecía curioso

\- En la época de mil ochocientos que te importa, era muy común que bandoleros recorrieran las carreteras y más la que da para la misión, así que imagínate la cantidad de espíritus que vengan sin descanso…

\- Creo que será mejor dormir ahora – dice Aiolos sensato.

\- Es buena idea…

\- Buenas noches a todos…

Y acto seguido todos nos retiramos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones…


	9. Chapter 9: especial 2, Pesadillas parte

ANOTACIONES DE LEY... **_SAINT SEIYA Y SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE KURUMADA- SAMA._**

YO ÚNICAMENTE LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA HACERLOS SUFRIR Y QUE VISITEN AL PSIQUIATRA DE VEZ EN CUANDO...

* * *

Pesadilla

. . . . PRIMERA PARTE. . . .

La luna brilla a medias, cubierta por las negras nubes de tormenta que amenazan con devastar la tranquilidad de la ciudad.

Los habitantes de la casa se despiden y disponen a terminar con sus rutinas, antes de caer rendidos en la comodidad de sus respectivas camas. A fuera el viento sopla violento, como previniendo de los acontecimientos posteriores a la noche de brujas.

Iquelos paseaba tranquilamente en compañía de su hermano Morfeo, el cual le dio permiso de separarse y entretenerse con los sueños de algún mortal; no dudo en buscar alguna victima para esta noche y más satisfecho estuvo porque es en estas fechas en específico cuando podría hacer que los mortales sufrieran entre sueños sus más terribles fobias. Camino por los tejados de la ciudad disfrutando de como las pesadillas se apoderaban de los sueños calmos de niños y adultos, tan complacido esta que decidió llegar a una última casa.

Sonrió para sí mismo, mostrando esos característicos dientes afilados luego de subir por el tejado, se abrió paso por una de las ventanas que da directo al interior de la casa, su sonrisa se amplió más al darse cuenta de que los que ahí habitan se encuentran tan indefensos como cualquier otro ser mortal.

La tormenta se soltó de un momento a otro, como si Zeus estuviera castigando a alguno de sus incompetentes hijos; por mi parte, aun me encuentro temblando por las estúpidas historias de terror que se nos ocurrió contar en la sala, no conforme con eso, aún sigo con la lectura de la gran infinidad de fics con temática de terror y _Saint Seiya_, en menos de dos minutos, escucho como la puerta de mi habitación se abre de golpe, entrando despavoridamente un niño con su nuevo y fiel compañero, y el fuerte grito de una linda bebé al otro lado de la puerta.

Rem solo temblaba cual gelatina recién sacada del refrigerador, alegando y aferrándose más a mi brazo para que no lo deje solo, lo cual tengo que darle una terapia estilo madre despreocupada para que me deje ir a ver a su hermana y que no tenga a toda una legión de hombres molestos porque la niña no los deja dormir, pero cuando al fin me logre sacar al niño del brazo, la puerta se abre nuevamente, y entrando logro ver a Shaka que tiene a la nena en brazos aun en un gran mar de lágrimas.

\- No dejaba de pedir a su madre— sonrío al entregarme a mi pequeña prima — creo que alguien más dormirá esta noche contigo.

Al tomar a la pequeña de los brazos de mi amoroso novio, solo le agradecí con palabras en griego, (sin querer suelo hablar griego con Aiolia y Dana), al depositar a mi querida niña en brazos, no dude ni un momento en arrullarla y calmarla. Shaka se acerca a nosotros, me da un tierno beso en la frente y un buenas noches a los niños y se dispone a marcharse, pero antes, el niño de ojos azul profundo lo mira con suplica, no quiere estar solo esta noche alegando que esa cosa puede llegar nuevamente.

\- No creo que pueda, tiene que descansar mucho, mañana tiene un arduo día de trabajo — le digo al niño, pero este me mira con el mismo gesto que antes

\- Pero solo quiero que duerma con nosotros tres, si esa cosa volviera él nos protegerá — dice casi temblando.

\- Rem, no hay nada, solo son los rayos por la tormenta — digo de manera firme, pero termino cediendo a que duerma esta noche en mi habitación.

\- Bueno, para que veas que no pasa nada, me quedare un rato hasta que te duermas — dijo el rubio a su defensa. El niño solo se acomodó cerca de su hermana para hacerle un espacio a Shaka.

La tormenta comenzó a violentarse más que hace rato, las ramas del enorme sauce talla las ventanas del cuarto en donde trata de descansar Afro, quien fastidiado por el ruido y agregándole el hecho que las tontas historias de terror que se contaron en la casa hace apenas un par de horas, ahora tiene terribles pesadillas cual es el protagonista principal de estas.

Más que dispuesto a mantenerse en vela, decide prender la lámpara que descansa en la mesa de noche e ir por su fiel computadora para avanzar con algunos proyectos; abrió sesión y luego la página principal a la web, tecleo el nombre de una conocida red social y entre su bandeja de entrada logra ver un mensaje que le deja Death, lo abrió muy confiado y casi se cae de la cama junto con el fuerte grito que dejo escapar al darse cuenta del mensaje tipo broma que el malvado de su amigo le mando, Afrodita molesto le escribe con letras mayúsculas_: —"ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA DRAKE"{1}_

A lo que Death le contesto: _— Me hubiera gustado ver tu cara, A…_  
Afrodita más que molesto, deja la computadora de lado, se levanta, abre la puerta de forma violenta y se dispone a ir hasta la habitación donde esta mascara, en lo que emprende su andar, el rubio pensó mirar algo por el rabillo del ojo, su lindo rostro palideció aún más cuando la acción se repitió y por su mente pasea la frase "Gente Sombra" {2}, en medio de la incertidumbre manda un mensaje claro: _— Drake, más te vale que esto no sea otra de tus bromas… chicos en serio…_

En el piso de abajo, en la sala de estar, Saga sigue en una amena platica con su igual sobre temas paranormales y ocultismo, entre otras cosas, digamos que en este tema, Kanon casi siempre tiene las de ganar, ya que es fanático de cosas sin respuesta.

_ \- Te digo que sí es verdad — _dice el gemelo menor tratando de defender su comentario — _ en la facultad de ciencias marinas vaga un espectro, muchos de mis compañeros lo han visto pasar cientos de veces entre los pasillos que dan a los laboratorios…_

_ \- Sí como no. Y yo soy un experto parapsicólogo _— dice entre risas el mayor

_ \- Vez_… y luego lo niegas — le sigue el juego Kanon.

En otra parte del edificio, para ser más exactos, en la habitación de Dohoko, este se mostraba algo preocupado por alguna situación fuera de sus manos. Da mil y un vueltas en la cama antes de quedar exactamente en la misma posición que antes; cuando desde los cuartos provenientes de Shura, Afrodita y Death, escucho un grito a coro muy agudo, se levantó de inmediato, abre la puerta de golpe y solo se escucha el quejido del gemelo menor.

\- Lo siento muchacho, pero pensé que alguna de las chicas grito…

\- En realidad quien grito de esa manera fue Afrodita — digo Saga tratando de contener la risa ante los gestos de su hermano.

\- …. — Dohoko no dijo nada, solo volvieron a escuchar otro grito de Afrodita y después la luz se fue.

Dentro de la casa grande, Dánae duerme tranquilamente, dejo reproduciendo su lista favorita de música griega. Por algún motivo comenzó a sentirse observada e incómoda, ella jura que alguien la estaba mirando dormir desde la ventana y luego se escuchó ese espantoso chillido, el cual la hizo despertarse de golpe.

Milo no deja dormir al perezoso de Aiolia, quien fastidiado por los temas de fantasmas le ruega que se largue a su habitación y lo deje dormir, ya que en la mañana tendrán mucho trabajo en la cafetería. El griego de ojos eléctricos volteo instintivamente a la ventana, en la cual una figura cubierta con una especie de armadura negra, mirada psicópata, una risa escandalosa y dejando ver la boca llena de puntiagudos dientes, seguido del fuerte grito que soltó Dánae, ambos chicos se miraron a la cara y luego salieron corriendo hasta la habitación de la mencionada.

En mi habitación, observe a Shaka, quien fue interrumpido por el fuerte rugido de otro trueno, en menos de quince segundos, todas las luces de la casa se apagaron. Los niños volvieron a gritar feo cuando volteamos todos y vimos a dicha sombra recorrer la ventana en fracción de segundos. Los tres llegamos a la misma conclusión, pero desde el piso donde está Afrodita y los otros, agregando al piso donde duerme Dana, los gritos se dejaron escuchar por toda la casa.

Tanto Shaka como yo nos preocupamos de sobremanera, el tomo al pequeño Rem y yo a la nena, llegamos hasta la habitación de Dana, en donde está esta abrazada a Aiolos y no deja de repetir que vio alguien pasar frente a su ventana, claro agregando el hecho que ella duerme en el tercer piso y esto desafía cualquier lógica posible.

\- Lo sabía, jefa tienes un severo problema con fantasmas — dijo alegre el tonto artrópodo que vive bajo mi techo

\- No seas estúpido Milo, no existen los fantasmas, seguramente fue sugestión masiva — dice Mu sensato para calmar a los chicos.

\- ¿ustedes también escucharon los gritos del edificio de Afro y los demás? — digo preocupada y temblando

Todos asintieron, luego otro rayo impactó del lado del océano iluminando levemente nuestros rostros. Milo salió de la habitación e ingreso a la propia, del armario tomo un hermoso bate de aluminio y se dirigió nuevamente con nosotros.

\- Creo que será mejor si unos cuantos vamos a ver que paso, seguramente se están jugando bromas, ya saben cómo son Death y Kanon — agrega Milo algo nervioso

\- Pero que algunos se queden con las chicas aquí, no hay que dejarlas desprotegidas — dice Shaka ahora

Nos armamos de valor, del armario que hay en el segundo piso, tomamos las escobas, sombrillas, y todo lo que nos sirva para defendernos, matamos toda lógica y bajamos en grupos, primero Milo, Aldebarán y Aiolos, seguidos de Aiolia, Mu y Shaka y al final Dánae, los niños junto a mí y Camus (quien estaba de visita con Aiolia y Milo, posteriormente la naturaleza lo llamo) quien nos protege las espaldas.

Llegamos hasta la entrada de la sala, en donde los muchachos ya nos tenían cuidadas, de repente suena el pasador de la puerta de entrada de la cocina, Milo le hace señales a Aiolia y a Aldebarán para que lo sigan, en cuanto la puerta se abrió, Milo estaba más que dispuesto a golpear a quien tuviera frente a él, reaccione rápido y alcance a percibir el aroma a lavanda que usa Afrodita para relajarse y dormir.

\- Milo detente, son Afrodita y los demás — digo preocupada de que no me escuche

\- Eres un completo idiota Portocaloz — se escucha a Afro gritar…

\- HIJO DE LA GRAN…. — gracias a Shura se logró censurar la catedra cortesía de Death.

Nuevamente todos estamos reunidos en la sala, llegando a la misma conclusion...

... Alguien podria estarnos jugando una broma de ma gusto...

Dohoko estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, cuando fue sacado de estos por causa de otro relámpago que surco el cielo nocturno. Todos volteamos a vernos, queda de más decir que tanto Dánae, los niños y yo pegamos otro saltito del miedo; instintivamente tome al primero que tengo cerca, por desgracia Milo es esa persona, quien al ver mi rostro lleno de pánico no dijo más.

Relájate, creo que será mejor que algunos vallamos a ver si el generador está funcionando correctamente — dice el chico que sostiene mi mano.

Por primera vez creo que Milo tiene una buena idea, así atraparemos a quien está haciendo esta broma de mal gusto — dice Saga agregándose al grupo de búsqueda.

Pero cuan él, Milo, Aiolos, Death, Dohoko y Aldebarán se disponen a salir, las puertas, ventanas y todo método de salida se sellaron de golpe, separándonos en grupos nuevamente, solo puedo recordar que del techo cae algo parecido a diamantina de color dorado cayendo uno a uno dormido posteriormente…

* * *

{1} Drake es el nombre que escogí para Mascara Mortal, simplemente por que me agrada como queda con el personaje.

{2} _LA GENTE SOMBRA _La **gente sombra**, también conocida como **figuras sombra**, **seres sombra** o **masa negra**,1 son supuestas entidades paranormales. La investigadora paranormal Heidi Hollis ha expresado la creencia de que la gente sombra son entidades sobrenaturales malévolas, {fuente sacada de wiki/Gente_sombra}


End file.
